The Grimfang Chronicles
by MetalMachine
Summary: The adventures of the Grimfangs Great Company as told or seen by its members throughout the years.
1. 1. New Blood

" _Skybolt_ you are cleared to dock in hangar three." The voice of the comms officer of the _Metnadrhjoll_ came over the speaker. The _Skybolt_ was a Stormfang gunship in use of the Grimfangs great company of the Space Wolves. The gunship soared through the void above Fenris to catch up with the company's flagship as their fleet made ready to exit their home world's system. Turrets of all sizes tracked the approaching vessel on principal more than anything else.

The lone occupant sat in the center of one of the benches in the red light of its hold. Clad in his power armor and a long grey furred cloak, Graudon Brighteye was barely in his ninth decade. On his belt was clasped a bolt pistol that hung a tooth from below its muzzle while on the other side hung a rune encrusted power axe.

Once more, Graudon cast his runes onto the floor between his feet. The carved animal bones landed the same as they had in the Fang. Every casting for the past week had left him confused. The runes almost resembled a laughing face. Whether at him or his assignment he was not sure.

Upon becoming a Rune Priest Skald, Graudon's first task was to spend time with each company in the chapter, learning their tales and sagas. He had spent time with each, ranging from the Great Wolf's own company to the Drakeslayers. He had only one company left to learn of. The Grimfangs.

The company had a reputation for being as rambunctious as any other in the chapter, though he was told that most of them did not know when to be serious. Most of them. The company itself, though varied in methods, used a combination of mechanized assault and massive firepower in their battles. On top of this being his last company to learn of as a Skald, Graudon would serve as the apprentice to their head Rune Priest, Larden the Iceseer.

The gunship touched down in the hangar as the doors quietly closed behind it. As Graudon stepped out onto the deck, he was greeted by the sight of two Blood Claws in the midst of a drinking contest. Others around them were taking bets on the winner. From behind him a hand slapped his shoulder pad.

"Best get used to that sight." The _Skybolt_ 's pilot told him as he walked past. "You're awaited in the war room" The Iron Priest that had flown the transport in didn't give him a second look.

Graudon chuckled at the contest to himself as he walked past a few other warriors tending to a pack of Fenrisian Wolves. On the other end of the hangar, more Iron Priests were supervising chapter serfs as they tended to a land raider with a quad barreled siege gun mounted on its hull.

As he awaited the lift, Graudon watched the Blood Claws drink. There were empty tankards spread around them, and the warriors both seemed to be teetering from the effects of the Fenrisian Mead they were downing.

The lift doors opening grabbed Graudon's attention. Leaning in the corner of the lift was another wild looking young warrior. Dirty blond hair rose to a peak above a face that seemed only as old, if not younger, than the Skald. On his waist was a serrated combat blade. Clad in furs and leathers, he seemed more like a man taken straight from the native tribes on Fenris rather than a full-fledged Astartes.

"Well?" said the impatient youth "Step on. Unless you want to join?" He tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

Graudon looked back at the group for a moment and stepped onto the lift. The warrior hit a toggle to take them up from the hangar level. For a company whose reputation weren't very serious, he did not seem very personable.

"Who are you?" the Skald asked after a few moments of awkward silence. He cracked a smile "Surely you don't just work the lift?"

The warrior looked at him for a moment as if he was just struck in the face, and slowly his hand drifted to the blade on his waist. Graudon's almost instinctively went to his pistol. Almost. He stopped his hand half way to the grip. He was sure he would be pounced on at any moment. Then the warrior threw his head back and laughed.

"Aften." He finally said. "Aften Coldotuch. One of Jarl Grimfang's lieutenants."

"One?" Graudon raised an eyebrow. Normally only one the Wolf Guard acted as commanders in the Wolf Lords absence.

"One. There are four of us." Aften Coldotuched smirked. "And yes. I am the youngest." He had obviously heard remarks of his youth before.

"You seem barely as old as me." Graudon stated in an obvious tone. "How did you make it to the Wolf Guard, let alone to become a battle leader so quickly?"

Aften shrugged. "It's a long story."

"It's a long walk from here to the war room. Besides..." Graudon opened his arms at his sides. "I have to learn the stories."

Aften shrugged again and heaved a sigh. "Well..." 

* * *

The Tyranid Hive-ship cringed in the void beneath another withering barrage from the _Metnadrhjoll's_ bombardment cannon. The impacts of the cannon's magma bombs blasted craters in the Bio Ship's hide before superheating the wounds into cauterized dead sections of bone and flesh. Clusters of gun like protrusions on its hide vomited globs of acidic bile in response, hitting an Imperial navy frigate in return for the wounds done unto it. The frigate's hull buckled and spilled crew members, alive and dead, into the void as the bulkheads near the impacts melted away. The frigate listed in space as emergency systems attempted to keep the ship operational and close off the areas around its breaches.

As it glided, the massive beast swung one remaining arm that ended in wicked sickle through the frigates remains. The frigate responded at the creatures approach with a desperate broadside before the scythed arm tore the ship fully in half, a chain reaction of explosions blasting the back half apart as the Hive-Ship brushed aside the front as it continued on its way.

The battle over the planet BXI-1986 was an ambush set by the Grimfang's fleet and the sector's Naval contingent to stop the splinter fleet from reaching a hive world a few systems over. The ambush, though intensely violent for both sides, was going well. Corpses of other bio ships drifted through space alongside the remains of imperial ships as the living, both alien and human, continued to destroy each other.

The Gladius Class Frigate _Iron Mane_ glided past the wreckage of a another Naval Cruiser in pursuit of its killer. The cruiser sized manta creature had blasted acidic holes into the cruiser before grinding its innards together like a trash compacter with the stone hard lining of its wings. Inside the Chapter serfs, servitors, and Blood Claw squad crewing the _Iron Mane_ fought their own battle in the halls of the ship.

As he was then known, Aften Giantson launched another bolt from his pistol into the head of a doglike Tyranid with four scythed limbs for arms and batted away the attacks of another with his chainsword before swiping it back through the creature's torso. The halls of their Frigate were small though, and yet a third of the creatures in as many moments pounced on his back, thrashing its blades over his shoulders, trying to get through his armor.

It had him down to one knee with another creature charging to help its compatriot in his demise when the spinal area of the one on the deck burst from a bolt pistol's bark. Another bolt flew overhead and the head of the creature on his back exploded, soaking his hair in its ichor. Aften wiped what he could away with his gauntlet, flicking it against the wall and laughing. Castor Steelclaw the Wolf Guard warrior in charge of Aften's Blood Claw pack ran past, running through another creature behind Aften with his own roaring chainsword.

"Keep your head up lad!" Castor shouted behind him. A braid of red hair swinging below a tall mowhawk with each turn he made and each spin of his head.

Aften laughed again and swung around, sending another scythed arm flying as he kicked its owner against the wall with a sickening crunch. Down the hall, one of his comrades was less lucky. One of the creatures, even in the middle of the battle, feasted on its victim's throat with rows of sharp teeth. When the bites were not so easy to take, it attempted to strip the armor from the body for easier access. With a roar of protest, Aften fired as he strode toward his fallen comrade. His first shot blew out the creature's ribcage and knocked it off his fallen comrade. Another blew off an arm. A third exploding bolt separated its screeching head from its body. The headless body squirmed and thrashed for a second or two before finally falling still.

Leaning next to his comrade, Aften saw bright blank eyes staring through a blood soaked face. Where a throat should have been remained only tore muscles. Several punctures from scythe arms scored the armored torso and softer joints. Taking a moment, he closed the eyes with two gauntleted fingers.

A screech down the hall indicated several more of the creatures showing much less sentimentality than he was for their slain allies. Aften Giantson charged headlong into the creatures, his heavier armored form plowing into them as his chainsword roared his fury.

* * *

Out in the void their frigate banked again, its broadside blasting a destroyer sized creature off of the _Great Glacier_ , one of the Grimfang's two Strike Cruisers. The other, the _Metnadrhjoll_ , with the support of two other imperial vessels took different paths to blast apart the Hive-Ship from separate angles. Even in the emptiness of space all who watched could almost feel the giant scream as it was torn apart by massive gun and laser volleys.

"Additional vessel detection." chimed in one servitor physically plugged into the auspex that monitored vessel movement. "Additional vessel detection. Additional vess-"

"Mute yourself!" Shipmaster Correl shouted from the command throne on board the bridge of the _Metnadrhjoll._ "By the Emporer these servitors almost make me want to be one of them just so they don't give me the headache anymore." He said to Jarten Lighthammer, the company's chief Iron Priest.

"I want nothing to do with that procedure, shipmaster." Jarten said looking over the auspex screen. "Too many nasty images in that head of yours."

"Pardon me for having an interest in something that isn't mechani- Angle port bow 30 degrees and prepare starboard broadside to fire!" The shipmaster immediately returned to hurling insults at Jarten, pointing in his direction from the throne. "And yes I did mean it that way."

* * *

An hour later, Aften and the rest of the rest of his pack aboard their frigate were meeting in the war room of their frigate _Iron Mane_. Castor Steelclaw was on the bridge, attending a meeting between the Astartes on each ship in the fleet.

Closest among his friends, Argred Sveddenson couldn't stop laughing at the sight of Aftens hair soaked in Tyranid blood. "You look like you just took a swim in a daemon's arse!" Several of their other packmates nearby laughed heartily at Aften's expense. Argred's bristling red hair was bald on one side, with his beard set into two long braids. Aften always thought Svedenson had gotten interrupted half way through shaving his head and just left it.

"So you're saying I look like you on a normal day?" Aften shot back as he toweled off as much of the blood as he could. "How many did you get?"

"Twenty three." Argred crossed his arms in his assumed victory and cracked a wicked, short fanged smile. "While you were swimming I was killing."

Aften raised an eyebrow and tossed aside the towel. "I guess we'll have to double the bet for next time." Argred's smile disappeared. "Twenty-"

"Oh no."

"-three."

Argred deflated immensely and put up his hands to Aften as if he didn't know what he was hearing. Aften shrugged sheepishly. "Like I said. Double."

They both laughed as the door to the war room slid open. Castor strode in with an excited look, going to the console in the center of the war room and pulling up a holo-map of BXI-1986.

"Job's not done yet boys!" he announced excitedly. "The Hive-Ship launched spores just before our ships finished tearing it up."

"Told you we'd just need fly swatters!" One of the other Blood Claws yelled from the back, eliciting a laugh from others.

"You'll have plenty chance to show them we don't need them Firefang!" Castor smiled and looked around. "Navy's mopping up the rest of the drone screens and Kraken ships. Jarl Grimfang volunteered the company to finish off the spores on the ground. Heavy blizzards across the planet though, so no air support and no vehicles landing until it's cleared up." Castor beamed at them all. "That is if there's anything left by then." The pack cheered around the Wolf Gurad as he patted the air to quiet them. "The Jarl sent speeders and scouts planet-side in case this happened. We, my friends, are shuttling over to the _Metnadrhjoll._ **We will be dropping**."

The entire unit of twelve blood claws cheered. Nothing excited them more than the rapid descent of a drop pod from low orbit. That was unless the drop was in the middle of an enemy force.

One of their number was dead, while two others went into stasis upon receiving wounds too grievous to survive on their own. Those two would survive, with perhaps some help from the Iron Priests in one way or another.

"Firefang, Giantson, Wingback, Sveddenson, and Ironbone, you will drop with me." Their pack leader continued. "Stormlife will lead the rest. We will be dropping near the northernmost site. Speeders will meet us on ground. Meet in the hangar in thirty minutes boys."

The pack broke up to prepare for the drop, Aften stopping Argred at the door. "So…. Double or nothing?"

Argred laughed and continued past. "Wouldn't be fair. You smell like them!"

* * *

The drop pod's systems alarmed as the shell was battered by the winds. Stabilizers kept it on course as the pod screamed through the sky, making only a glowing silhouette in the denseness of the blizzard. The rush of the descent, combined with the extra danger of the planet's violent weather made for quite a fun ride for the wild pack of warriors.

The pod slammed into the ground throwing up snow and dirt, adding to the torrent of the blizzard whipping around it. The drop pod's jets fired, turning the pod in the ground so that it stood upright. The doors slammed down from all sides. Aften and his five fellows rushed down the ramps as the storm bolter in the center of the pod swiveled, its twin barrels scanning for targets in the snow.

Forming a circle around the drop pod, they scanned the area nearest to them. Even with their enhanced eyesight, the howling wind and snow made it nearly impossible to see more than ten yards ahead of them.

They wasted no time in putting distance between themselves and the drop pod. If there were Tyranids nearby, they had the advantage of catching them as they disembarked, and of informing any others nearby of their presence just by seeing them.

"Almost seems like home." Floki Wingback said, standing next to Aften. He lean his meltagun on his shoulder nonchalantly.

"Almost." Leif Ironbone trudged through the knee high snow as if it were nothing. "The weather needs to be a little worse."

"Nothing's tried to take my head off yet either." Aften said with a laugh. The blizzards were less than threatening without the predators of Fenris hunting them just beyond their vision. He missed home now that he thought of it.

"Quiet." Castor said approaching them. He pointed to his nose. Something faint was in the distance, though with the blizzard none could tell where it was coming from. All four of them knelt down, sinking into the snow as much as they could without lying down. Argred and Borg Firefang, not far behind them, did the same.

They were as still as statues for a time, until the snow was swept up outwards from the anti-grav jets of the Land Speeder slowing itself to a halt in front of them. Aften let out a breath and rose with the others, moving to encircle the speeder in case of an attack.

"Took you long enough to get here lads!" Krayl Leadfoot, the driver of the speeder yelled over a renewed gust of wind. His name came from his penchant for driving his speeder at reckless velocities as if it were a heavier vehicle than it was. "Your other group is three clicks Northwest of here. We have another speeder moving to meet them."

"And the bugs?" Castor had to yell over a particularly violent gust of wind, even being right next to the speeder.

"Several spore pods landed Northeast of here." Leadfoot informed "A group of Long Fangs were supposed to land East of them but we haven't heard anything. Vox is fracked underneath this blasted blizzards clouds."

Castor let out a string of curses. "Is anyone else set to land in this sector?"

The Grey Hunter in the speeder's gunner seat laughed at Castor's question as he continued to scan the surroundings with his heavy bolter. It almost seemed futile to the squad with no one being able to see far enough to shoot more than a pistol. Steelclaw regarded the gunner with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Krayl who was quick to answer his question with a grin. "Uthgard the Ancient."

Castor quickly understood the gunner's humor and threw his head back in another hearty laugh. "Where?"

"Same as the Long Fang's I'm sorry to say. Best bet is to head in the direction of the prey's landing site. It's estimated at least five clicks." The driver yelled again. "Everyone in this area is headed in that direction. We'll scout ahead for you and head back if we run into trouble."

His smile disappeared as quickly as it arrived. "Do we even know exactly where the Tyranids landed? Or even if they've moved on or not?" he was growing frustrated. They were spread thin and weren't sure exactly where the Tyranids were, and couldn't see a damned thing.

"Yes!" The driver smiled a toothy grin as he hit a toggle on the speeders console. "That way!" he pointed roughly to the Northeast before firing the speeders engines and boosting of in the direction he pointed.

Castor turned to nearby Aften, who only shrugged light heartedly and pointed after the speeder with his chainsword. The Wolf Guard waved his men forward, leading them farther into the storm.

"It could be worse boys!" yelled Argred Sveddenson from the rear.

"And how could it be worse?" responded Floki Wingback.

Aften was able to cringe internally as he could almost see Argred's smile behind him. His friend's sense of humor was nearly as bad as the Jarl's. Nearly. Argred's jokes were only that bad half the time. Like now.

"It could be snowing _hard_!" A fistful of snow promptly hit Argred in the face.

* * *

"It's been a while." Wingback called from the rear. "They should have shown back up by now."

He was right. The speeder had shown back up to report in with them twice in the hours they had marched against the storm. The snow was higher now, reaching half way up their thigh. It barely bothered the Astartes as they trudged through it, though it was still enough change for Aften to notice. Whether this was from living on Fenris or their genetic augmentations was something the company argued about furiously in their spare time.

Castor held up a fist at the head of the group, the other four Blood Claws stopped as if a vid screen had been paused. Aften slowly crept toward the pack's leader and knelt down with their backs to each other. His eyes darted around as he went, expecting the snow itself to rise up and attack them. As he approached, Aften noticed Castor's red braid of hair had become a stiff white column, frozen in the harsh storm.

"What is it?" Aften said as he knelt down behind Castor so their backs were together.

"The wind has picked up." The Wolf Guard announced. "Stronger gusts from the North. The storm may be passing."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Castor was right. Now that it was mentioned Aften did notice the snow was definitely blowing into them rather than in random directions.

"It would be if we had the storm on our side." Castor said with a tinge of irritation.

"It's not fun to blast the crickets from orbit anyway." Aften half turned toward Castor with a sharp toothed grin. "No sport there. We've been walking too long with dry swords for that matter."

Aften noticed Castor shaking his head lightly at his eagerness. "You'll get to use that chainsword plenty lad." The Wolf Guard did not move. He was staring ahead, though if he was seeing something, Aften could not see it himself. Hell, he could barely see his other companions behind them.

"Smell." Castor ordered after Aften remained silent for a few confused moments.

There it was. Aften could not tell why he hadn't noticed it before. Perhaps it was the change in the wind? It must have been. It was that pure smell brought on by cold wind. Blood. And something else. It was that unforgettable smell of powder from spent bolt casings.

They found the speeder a few hundred feet away. Snow had already begun to accumulate on flatter surfaces and covering the ditch it had dug as it was dragged into the ground.

"Stranglethorn." said Borg Firefang as he approached the thick spiked tentacles that had hardened onto the ground behind the crash. The edge closest to the speeders wreck had entangled itself around the armor, sections pulled completely off by the living hooks. "Looks like they got hooked and dragged down."

"Sveddenson, Ironbone, check for tracks." Castor commanded as he checked on the gunner. Wingback went to check on the heavy bolter. Aften attempted to look over the assault cannon that was partially ground into the earth and snow underneath the hull.

Of Krayl Leadfoot there was no sign save for a bloodstain and a combat blade that was left behind, along with a severed tentacle or two before the pilot had manages to escape the same fate as his gunner.

Speared in several places by the tentacles that had attacked the side of the speeder, the gunner was quite dead. One tentacle had caught the gunner's face and wrapped around his head. Blood had seeped out from beneath the tentacles thorny grip freezing on his cheeks and mustache. The pressure of the tentacles pull had crushed his skull into a silence scream of agony leaving space for another of the appendages to wind its way into his mouth and throat. From inside the dead gunner's throat, several thorns from the vines poked through his skin, giving evidence to how deep they reach.

From a wound at the shoulder hung a red icicle from a tattered piece of meat that remained of his arm. The rest of the limb had been torn off and was now tangled in the hardened and dried tentacles beside the craft. A third of the alien vines had speared into his armpit joint beneath the armor, dislodging the breast plate as it had rapidly grown inside and around the victim's torso.

Castor shook his head and rested his hand on the gunners shoulder, mouthing a prayer and farewell until he would meet the warrior again in death. "What about the bolter?" he finally said turning to Wingback.

"Trashed." He said inspecting the gun's muzzle. "One of the barbs found its way into the action and tore up the barrel." He pushed the weapon on its pintle in frustration.

"If they were an extra second or two ahead they would have been missed completely." Aften called up to them from beneath the front of the speeder. "The cannon's intact save for some dirt that could be knocked out."

"Can we get it out though?" asked Firefang, joining Aften underneath the speeders prow.

"Maybe." The young Blood Claw said straining at one of the bolts of the cannons mounting. "We'd need to get the speeder loose though."

"I've got it." Wingback said stepping back from the speeder and leveling his meltagun.

Castor's hand quickly closed over the Blood Claw's forearm. "Don't hit the speeder. I don't want you blasting us to hell because you hit a fuel pod."

Wingback looked at the Wolf Guard for a moment, before chuckling and aiming again. The first blast of infrared energy burned the steel hard tentacles behind the speeder. The few strands that were not burned away quickly snapped, not able to hold the weight of the crashed vehicle by themselves.

"Dammit Floki!" Aften yelled as he and Firefang scrambled away from the prow of the vehicle as it shifted in its release from the tentacles in the rear. "Warn me next time you're going to start blasting away around a vehicle I'm _lying_ under!"

Wingback shrugged and giggled slightly. "Sorry." He aimed again at the side of the speeder where the gunner was held in his gruesome state.

Firefang closed his eyes and winced, waiting for the vehicle to explode. Another blast of the meltagun released the tentacles and the speeder once again shifted in the dirt. The gunner's body shifted as well, released from its gruesome hold.

Castor gently lifted the gunner from the seat and lowered him to the black burnt ground. In the seat next to where the gunner's body was lay his chainsword. Each Grey Hunter in the company was equipped for close combat as well as having their bolter. After a quick check, the Wolf Guard clipped the second chainsword behind his shoulder and gripped the side of the wrecked speeder.

"Help me here." He said as he started to push on the side of the speeder. Firefang, Aften, and Wingback all joined in, lifting the speeder and revealing the 6 barreled cannon underneath. "Firefang, see what you can d-"

A bolt pistol barked in the distance. All four of them turned in the direction of the sound. "Scratch that. Don't see. Just get that cannon." Castor nodded his head at Aften then in the direction the shots came from. Aften didn't have to question as he ran toward them.

"Spore mines!" Argred screamed as he and Ironbone came running out of the storm, followed lackadaisically by a floating mass of flesh, Aften quickly popped the creature with a round from his pistol.

"That's it?" Giantson asked with a raised eyebrow. "You came sprinting back for one spore mine?"

Two more came floating after Argred and Leif. Leif Iron Bone carried on toward the speeder as Argred stopped and blasted one of the two spores with his own pistol. Aften finished the last.

"Not for the spores!" Argred said before turning back toward the speeder, obviously still in a hurry. "For the-"

An ear piercing screech cut through the winds as something swooped past overhead. It was loud enough that even the Astartes had to hold their ears.

"Harpy!" Leif Ironbone called back to the others at the speeder. Argred jerked his thumb after the running warrior as they followed suit. Aften cursed to himself. This was no time to run into a harpy.

The snakelike harpy, with sharp edged wings and sporting two large cannonlike organs beneath its body swooped overhead, leaving the snow swirling through the air as it did. It screeched again, opening its massive jaws shockingly wide as it turned with unerring agility.

A pop of something impacting the snow threw the powder up as more of the tentacles from the like those on the speeder writhed out of it. The only difference between the vines that were on the speeder and these were that they were smaller but grew far larger in seconds, writhing around in search of anything to grip and tear apart. Unfortunately they were shot there for a reason. Leif Ironbone.

The shots landed perfectly on either side of the warrior, the barbed appendages gripping Leif's leg, then arm, then midsection as he was pulled further into the growth. Leif swung with his chainsword in a sweeping ark, severing some of the vines as they drew him in. One of the tentacles found a joint in the armor where his leg met his body, digging its way into the softer part between plates and wrenching hard.

Leif hacked again with his chainsword before three other tentacles shot up to grip the spinning teeth and clog its motor as it tore and pulled at them. More and more of them wrapped around him and ripped at any openings they could find. Leif went to scream as another growth, almost knowing an opening, wrapped itself around and lodged itself like a gag in his mouth completely around his head. With a thorny, tearing jerk, Leif's neck snapped.

"Everyone else split up! Clear shots only! Keep moving! Firefang-"

'I know just go!" the Blood Claw called without looking back from his desperate work on the assault cannon.

Most of the pack went to split up. Running and turning at random intervals, popping pistol shots at the harpy as it passed overhead. On the third pass, something disgorged from the harpy's body.

"More spore mines!" Aften fired a round off as another mine landed on the far end of the speeder, slowly floating its way toward the one target that was not moving. "Firefang! Your blind spot!" Aften could see that Firefang was looking around the speeder as he started to sprint toward it. He was half way there when the harpy swooped by again.

The Stranglethorn cannons under its body fire off into the distance away from Aften, but a ripple in its body released a volley of long spikes peppered the ground near him, one of them impaling his thigh. Aften faltered and skidded on the frozen ground in the snow. He got up to see the spore mine rounding the back of the wreck as it popped in a shower of shrapnel like bone fragments that threw Ironbone to the ground. Aften grew dizzy as he jolted back up. The spikes must have been poisoned. He tried to stand and quickly collapsed.

The harpy screeched again and the Stranglethorn cannons let off two more seeds that Impacted nearby. A chainsaw roared in the distance as the sound in Aften's ears slowly began to mute itself as if he was underwater. His vision dimmed. Lights seemed to spark in places before everything went black.

* * *

 _The world seemed to be a whirlwind. Small winged insects swarmed and dissipated near Aften. He walked up an incline in what seemed like a huge cavern, passing close to a mold covered tree. The mold on it gave the smell of rotting wood as it seemed to pulse under his sight._

 _In the distance a gaggle of slender shrieking creatures flew over the top of the hill. One of the smallest creatures landed on his shoulder. It wasn't until then that he noticed he was naked. Looking at his shoulder he was taken aback by the strange creature he saw. It seemed to look at him with knowing eyes as its dragonfly wings fluttered on its back. It held a familiarly large set of teeth that screeched as it looked at him before digging its teeth into his shoulder._

 _Instinctively he swatted at it. Another seemed to take its place. He swatted that one away as well. More seemed to come. He ran as he swatted more of them. He must have been near a nest. As he reached the crest of the hill he was able to see the rest of the cavern._

 _Large bioluminescent creatures floating around in the cavern brought illumination to a nightmarish scene. The cavern below him was the stage to a massive host of creatures. Some floated above the cavern floor with large armored heads. Others flew on huge batwings. Other creatures with huge bulbous bodies disgorged far smaller, and even more numerous monsters from pits underneath their armored forms. They all seemed to have the same heads. Armored brows, with oversized teeth erupted from a lipless mouth, with deathlike black eyes that did not seem to be their own._

 _Even more towering creatures, snakelike or on armor plated spider legs walked around being absorbed by huge tear drop shaped sacks that quickly floated off into the darkness. Many of these creatures seemed familiar. Others were alien to him, but just as terrifying._

 _It was then that he noticed the caverns walls. The cavern was not stone. It was flesh, lined with huge ribs that lowered from a spin in the caverns root._

 _In the center of the swirling mass of nightmares was a large acidic pool. From between the legs of the creatures slithered even smaller creatures. Even from here he could see they too possessed the same armored heads, teeth, and eyes. As they slithered between their larger compatriots, Aften was surprised that they nearly jumped into the pool in the center. Each made a sickening sizzle as they impacted the surface. What was strange to Aften was that he was able to hear the splashes even from here._

 _A thud behind Aften told him his presence had not gone unnoticed. Turning, Aften beheld another large creature. This one too had large bat wings and a body that ended in a snakelike tail. At the end of that tail was a pincer that clicked hungrily for something to tear at. On its torso were four huge scythlike arms, each one twitching much like the tail._

 _It slithered closer as Aften could not take his eyes from its own. This one, though much the same as the others he had seen, seemed to regard him with its own mind, as well as whatever presence seemed to be in all the others._

 _The creature lurched forward, digging its front two scythe arms into the ground on either side of Aften as it roared a knowing glare into him._

* * *

Aften's leg erupted in pain, jolting him awake. He surged forward ready to scramble for cover before Firefang caught him. "Easy Aften. Easy." Aften looked around confused. "We got it." Firefang explained as he handed the spike from Aften's leg to Wingback.

Aften's look of confusion only deepened. How long had he been out? Did Wingback get off a lucky shot with his meltagun? He was sure they could take out the harpy, but not without more casualties. Looking around, Aften got his answer.

Castor Steelclaw was at another speeder that was still very much functioning. A heavy flamer hung both beneath its undercarriage, and from the gunner's pintle. Standing next to the speeder was Krayl Leadfoot. Some dried or frozen blood spattered around his right shoulder where it met his pauldron. The grey rune depicting his rank as a grey hunter was scratched and dented. Aside from the pistol and chainsword magnetically clipped to his waist and hip, Leadfoot's boltgun hung around his left shoulder from a heavy leather sling.

Castor glanced over at Aften as his brothers helped him up. Aften gave him a nod before the Wolf Guard turned back to Leadfoot and the speeder's Grey Hunter crew. It was then that he noticed the distance between him and the speeder. He could see them more than a hundred feet away. The snow still fell, but the storm had passed. If it hadn't he would not be able to see the wrecked speeder with the dislodged assault cannon, empty of rounds now, lying in the snow next to it.

Of his two companions Wingback seemed little worse for wear, though Firefang had a fresh gash across his forehead that had already scabbed over thanks to his Larramen's organ. Aside from the head wound, Aften made out several new dents in his armor.

"Did the cannon help at all?" Aften said, his head pounding as his second heart and Oolitic Kidney worked hard to diffuse the toxins from his blood.

"See for yourself." Wingback told him, jerking a thumb behind him down the hill.

Aften saw exactly what Wingback was pointing too. He headed in the direction Wingback indicated before stopping at an equally sickening sight, the corpse of Leif Ironbone.

The last he saw of Leif Ironbone he was being wrapped in the Stranglethorn tentacles, failing to fight his way out of them. The state of Aften's fallen brother, now that he had time to look, was worse than that of Leadfoot's gunner. Aside from armor crushed or rent between the cutting thorns and crushing tentacles, Ironbone's head was mangled beyond belief.

Aften had seen one of the tentacles wrap itself around Leif's head and between his teeth, but the pressure from the Stranglethorn had pulled his cheeks toward the base of his skull to the point of tearing, creating a sickening smile as the tentacle wrapped around and snapped his spine below the brainstem. The pressure had done even more damage, dislocating his jaw and causing it to sit crooked in his head. The sight of Ironbone was infuriating. That he was out of the fight so quickly replaced his fury with regret. For a moment. Then he was angry all over again.

Looking past his dead friend, Aften continued to where he saw a live one. Argred Sveddenson must have been just as angry, for he was kicking the teeth out of the dead harpy's large jaw one by one.

Having a closer look at the large Tyranid, Aften was able to see its colors finally. It's flesh was a blood red, accented with white where the hide hardened into more armored segments. It was obvious to Aften that the harpy had crashed into the ground, leaving a small trench in the snow and frozen earth as it skidded to its resting place.

Argred did not stop from his work on the creature's mouth. He kicked brutally dislodging fangs the size of their forearms and letting them fall into the snow wherever they would land. The creature was already quite dead. At this point Argred was only blowing off steam. What steam he could anyway. They all had more than enough rage just for the Tyranids' existence that beating a corpse would do little. Finally Argred turned as Aften drew closer.

They stared at each other for a moment before Aften regarded the harpy and looked back to his friend. "Did it scare you that much when it was alive?"

Argred's face twisted in confusion for a moment before cracking into a smile. "Well it was still prettier than you."

Aften laughed and gave Argred a shove. He too had scratches along places in his armor. Hs power pack seemed damaged as well. It seemed to be struggling to keep a stable cycling process.

"How did we take it down?"

The Harpy's body was pock marked with bloody wounds. The assault cannons terrifying rate of fire obviously did its work well on the monster. It was obvious many rounds had not penetrated its tough hide or missed completely. But with a rate of fire numbering in hundreds of rounds per second that still meant a great number of them still had their effect on the harpy. There was also seared flesh in places along its body while a larger deeper wound was gauged into an area near its lower spine.

"It had us running in circles longer than I'd like to admit." Argred said looking over the corpse next to Argred. "We were able to hit it with pistols once or twice but it didn't really mind that much. Then the speeder was able to catch it close, with Leadfoot there hanging off the side. Seems when they wrecked he went looking for the rest of his own pack. They came back knowing we'd be following his trail. He got a good throw with a krak grenade and they burned the bastard hard with the flamers. By the time it was able to correct itself Firefang finally got the assault cannon free. And you know how that goes."

Aften nodded. He could almost picture the beast burning through the sky above them as the assault cannon spilled its payload into the air around it before it crashed into the ground. "Firefang finished it then?"

It was Argred's turn to nod. "That reminds me." He kicked the teeth of the harpy again, causing a wet crack to sound from the creature's mouth. Argred bent down and grabbed the largest of the loose teeth he could. Aften looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? I get better kicking practice on your arse than to do it just because it's there if that's what you were thinking."

Aften chuckled again and made his way back up the hill. After a kick or two, perhaps just for fun this time, Argred rushed to catch up to him.

Argred tossed the large tooth to Firefang as they approached. Firefang looked at the fang and back to his fellow. "Trophy." Argred explained. Firefang only smiled his appreciation.

"Just got off the vox with Eggerd and the Breakers." Castor informed the squad as they gathered together around the speeder. Krayl gave the squad a nod of recognition as they approached.

"They have as much fun as we did?" Firefang asked as he slammed a fresh magazine into his bolt pistol. The gash in his head, though scabbed over, was still a nasty wound for Aften to behold. He had to admire Firefang for more or less ignoring the wound and carrying on. The entire squad seemed to have some injuries, some that were probably enough to kill a normal man.

"Took down a patrolling Harpy themselves actually." The squad cheered and clapped slightly at their brothers' victory. "Uthgard is with them now. They're heading toward the drop site now."

"Is it just us and them then?" Aften voiced the question all the warriors gathered there were thinking. "Even if the remnants from that hive ship scattered as they did, two patrolling harpy's can't be scouting just to protect a few gaunts."

Castor gave a fanged smile. "Oh no, boy. Not a few gaunts at all."

Aften lifted an eyebrow. He did not like the look on the Wolf Guard's face. All of the Wolf Guard and Lone Wolves seemed to inherit one personality trait from spending time with the Jarl. Castor even explained it to him once. " _The bigger it is. The more it needs someone putting a sword in its face."_

The indication hit Aften like an angry grox. "Oh…."

Castor shrugged sheepishly. "We'll handle it."

"Do we know how many there are? Or do we at least have a plan?"

"Of course." Castor said. "They're not far from here. We'll meet up with Eggerd and work from there. I'll explain on the way."

"You didn't answer the lad's question though, Steelclaw." Krayl Leadfoot pointed out as he looked over his shoulder on the other side of the speeder. "But hopefully that'll answer it for you."

Cresting the hill just to the west of them, figures in power armor, with frozen hair and snow crusted furs hanging from their bodies, steadily made their way toward them. Their leader, however, seemed untouched by the snow. True to his name, Bjorn Stormlife strode through the snow even better than the other warriors. It was as if there was no snow reaching to his thighs.

The other half of their squad had returned and their destination was at hand.

* * *

Krayl Leadfoot crawled through the snow as slowly as he could. He cursed at himself profusely however as his armored form made stealth a less than an ideal feat. As he reached the top of the hill, the Grey Hunter slowly pushed aside the snow in front of him into a small hole. It wasn't enough to see everything, but he did not need to.

The scene below him was not encouraging, especially for all he had seen in the past day. The two dead Harpies seemed to be the only major air support for the group of Tyranids that had landed here, but the threat was far from over. Three large floating spores lazily glided around the perimeter of the company's prey. From each of the spores sprouted more of the strange bio-weapons that had ended many lives in gruesome deaths over the past eighteen hours.

Though the spores were a problem, what they guarded was the real threat; Tyranid warriors, standing at least ten feet tall and armed with their own bio-guns and more of their trademark scythe arms. Aside from their uniform weapons, one of the warriors was sporting another Stranglethorn Cannon.

 _Allfather do I hate those._ He thought.

Around the warriors writhed masses of much smaller creatures. As long as his forearm, hundreds if not thousands of Tyranid Larvae writhed and slithered around their much larger brethren. Even from this distance he could make out their armored heads and black orbs that they called eyes. They were all colored the same as the harpy. A blood red tint painted each creatures flesh, with the heavier plates of their hide a contrasting red. The snow only added to the contrast. If humans resembled Tyranids, Krayl thought, he would almost think they were missing skin in places.

The warriors seemed to be up to something. As Krayl watched, the warriors dug their scythe arms into the ground. It only took a few repetitions of the actions to understand what they were doing. As the warriors loosed up the earth, the larvae would bury themselves. The Tyranids were trying to hide them. He knew what that meant if they were allowed to hide and move on. The creatures, with time to prey upon any organic material on the planet, would rebuild.

Krayl relayed the information through his vox bead and unslung his bolter. Krayl checked his bolter one last time and wrapped the sling in his left arm as he rested the stock in his hand. He was the signal for Castor and Eggerd's plan to commence. Even Uthgard, crotchety bastard that he was, agreed. The spores' guns would make it too hard for just another assault, to the Blood Claw's dismay. Lifting the bolter, Krayl took aim at the closest of the spores and squeezed.

A trio of barks from Krayl's bolter echoed across the snowscape. For the smallest moment, everything stopped. The spores stopped in the air. The warriors ceased loosening the earth. Even the small larva-like creatures came to a halt. Krayl smiled for a moment as one of his shots seemed to pierce what he thought was the nearest spores' armor. Then everything came to life again.

The spore seemed to deflate for a moment, before it quivered and started floating toward him. The sprouts on the spore came to life. The spore's gun-like protrusions fired volley after volley of oversized maggots at Krayl as he backed himself from the crest of the hill. That was when he noticed that, even with the amount of gun spouts on a single one of the spores, there was definitely more impacts of the maggots than even the spore should have been able to make. Poking his head up for the slightest instant, Krayl cursed as he spied his problem. A fourth spore he could not see earlier was coming toward him, and the crest of the hill would not protect him for long from the angle this one was coming at him from.

Krayl dropped all pretenses of subtlety and got up into a full sprint down the hill, screaming curses into his vox bead the entire way down. Though the spores only went as fast he did at a jog, the guns reached as far as Krayl's bolter. The snow around him burst into craters of maggots smashing into the ground around him, their corrosive guts splattering around him as he ran, until finally one found their mark.

The maggot bored straight through Krayl's leg armor, growing rapidly. Krayl tumbled to the ground, grasping at the wound and screaming in agony. As it grew, it broke off its hind quarters behind it as it dug farther into his thigh. The broken piece in turn began to grow and also dug farther into Krayl's augmented flesh. In only a few seconds, Krayl's leg had doubled in thickness, forcing the segments of his power armor to cut into his flesh as it tried to contain the new mass. Finally, the armor and leg beneath burst into a bright red pattern across the snow around him. Krayl felt his Sus-an Membrane begin to activate, drawing him into a life preserving stasis.

The last thing Krayl Leadfoot saw before things went black was the spore drawing closer. As it bore down on him, a high powered beam of energy cut across the sky and tore into the spore. Following the beam two missiles added to the gash the laser tore across its hide. The helium keeping the spore afloat ignited as the spore fell to the ground in a heap of burning alien flesh.

* * *

"So the harlot says to the acolyte "Honey, if you're going to sit there you'll either need to pay for the view or my client here would have to pay for you to join in!""

The Long Fangs laughed as Kordek Gaptooth finished his joke as if they were drinking rather than lacing giant alien creatures with heavy weapons fire. The five members of Eggerd's Line Breakers ducked behind the rocks overlooking the Tyranid's position as one of the spores let loose a volley of oversized maggots. The warriors below screeched their outrage at the Long Fangs' presence, turning as one to make their way up the rocks toward them.

Uftarn One-eye responded to the Tyranids, sending a blast from his plasma cannon into their midst. The warrior hit with the worst of the blast shrieked and writhed in agony as the superheated plasma burnt its softer flesh and melted the armored plates along its hide. Still the creature rose again and moved to catch up with its fellows.

"Tough bastards!" Uftarn laughed as he slid back down behind the boulder he used as cover. "Maybe we should try launching the cybernetic genitalia you mentioned Kordek!"

Reaching the edge of the makeshift perimeter the spores formed, the last land speeder of Krayl's pack jetted over the crest of the hill, spilling streams of burning promethium into the swarm of larvae. The larvae scattered in every direction from the warriors as if the land speeder were a ship on the sea.

Eggerd directed the others' fire into the nearest spore that was heading in their direction. The missiles impacted hard, causing it to list to one side in the air. The spore responded with another large volley of the acid gutted maggots. Eggerd looked around at his brothers, pinned down once again by massive volleys of alien brutality. He quieted for a moment before he spoke again. "An Ultramarine, Black Templar, and a Carcharodon walk into a bar…"

* * *

Aften's eyes stayed closed. He breathed only as much as he needed to keep his lungs working. Beyond him he could hear the muffled sounds of missiles exploding, carapaces bursting from impacts, the jetting of a distant land speeder. Then laughter.

 _And they call us Blood Claws crazed._

Aften smirked to himself. Eyes still closed, he listened more. Quiet, but quickly growing louder, he made out the thumping of large hooved feet in the snow. More than one set. As they reached their loudest, he was able to heard Castor's voice in the distance.

"Steelclaw!" The Wolf Guard bellowed his name for all to hear as he rose out of the snow. With his own chainsword in one hand, and that of Krayl Leadfoot's gunner in the other, Castor swiped the toothed blade of one sword across the nearest warrior's gun organ. The organ split open, spilling strange black worms that looked like even smaller versions of the larvae. Ten more armored forms rose from the snow.

The nearest warrior to Aften turned as he stood up, though its hide was badly burnt and one of its scythe arms hung uselessly from plasma charred muscle, it still swiped violently as Aften closed the distance

Lowering its head, the monster charged into him. The monster tumbled to the ground over Aften. As he scrambled to get up, Aften tried to put a few extra feet between him and the warrior. He was right to do so as the creature propelled itself forward, attempting to swipe at Aften as he still recovered. Several barks from a bolt pistol behind him scored holes in the warriors charred body and head. It slid across the frozen earth and snow to Aftens feet. A hand grasped his shoulder plate and helped pull him up.

Bjorn Stormlife laughed wildly in Aften's face as he turned in the direction of his next opponent, another warrior with both of its scythes embedded in either side of one of their pack. Aften followed Bjorn, both firing their pistols as they charged the creature.

The Tyranid, with another set of arms conjoined into a Stranglethorn Cannon, quickly withdrew its scythed limbs from its unfortunate prey and turned toward its new assailants. Its victim fell to the ground limply just in time for several bolts to impact the alien's hide.

Of the numerous impacts from Bjorn and Aten's pistols, only one found its way past the creature's armor, penetrating and exploding in its neck. The wound left behind was a small crater in its flesh. It released a gargling, agonized scream before lumbering at the two.

Its scythe arms seemed to be spring loaded as they wound back and flashed forward at startling speed. Bjorn raised his power sword to strike, only to dive low underneath the scythes. Aften made up the difference, ungracefully bashing the spinning teeth of his chainsword into the creature's abdomen. The Tyranid spun in reaction to the wound swiping again as it turned. This time the scythe hit home, knocking Aften off his feet. He was lucky. The scythe dug into his armor but did not pierce.

Losing grip of his chainsword as he fell, Aften gripped the arm of the creature as it tried to withdraw it. Aften roared in rage at the mark done to his chestplate, firing his pisol pointblank into it again and again until he felt the click of an empty magazine. Another crater or two had the creature slump over him, breathing hard. It lurched upward in a final attempt to eviscerate him with its free arm as Bjorn's sword point erupted from the creature's chest. Stormlife howled in triumph and flicked his wrist sideways. The snow flashed in the tyranid' ichor as the disruption field enveloping his blade tore through the flesh and hide as if there was no resistance at all. The creature collapsed on top of Aften, pinning him to the ground with its size.

Around them the rest of their pack were finishing off the last of the warriors near them. Four more of their number was dead or badly wounded.

Argred walked up, looming over Aften still pinned below the alien corpse. "We still have a lot more killing to do! No time for a nap." Argred looked over Aften again and laughed. "Or another gut bath. "

Aften was once again covered in Tyranid gore and cursing profusely. _Twice in one day._ He thought, bracing his arms and pushing against the corpse pinning him down. _It'll be a decade before I hear the end of this._

Argred and Bjorn both bent down to help him move the corpse before something splashed against Argred's shoulder in a loud sizzle. Both of the standing warriors rolled over the dead Tyranid, knocking the wind out of Aften as it pressed back down against him. Both lay low behind it for cover, returning fire with their pistols. The rest of the pack scrambled, diving into the snow or ducking behind rocks where they could.

"What is it?" Aften yelled up at the two.

"Looks like Leadfoot missed a group in his counting!" Bjorn yelled as the vibration of more wet impacts on the corpse/cover sounded from whatever strange weapons the Tyranids were firing.

The situation quickly was turning dire. Argreds left shoulder plate was pitted and torn from the impact on it, just past him another of their pack mates was even less lucky. Floki Wingback was knocked off his feet by a writhing bundle of black headed worms. Those that did not pierce the seals in his armor burst on impact into acidic gore, pitting the armor and weakening it for others to pierce.

As he struggled to his feet, Wingback was grunting. His face had several puncture wounds all over it. The grunting quickly turned to screams as something beneath his face began to wiggle and writhe. Aften was sickened to see his friend's face ripple as it did. He did not have to watch long however, as Floki Wingback collapsed back to the ground a few seconds later.

Over the bark of pistol and explosion of grenades, Aften made out the distinctive "thunk" of grenades being launched from wide barrel launchers. Over the shoulder of the Tyranid corpse still pinning him to the ground (and the two Blood Claws leaning against it weren't helping him escape from under the corpse) Aften could see the impact of smoke grenades between the Blood Claws and the Tyranids advancing against them. As the smoke spread, the Tyranids fired wildly through it, attempting to rob the pack of any advantage they could use.

The pack cheered, however, at the sight of the real advantage they suddenly got. In a giant metal body, Uthgard the Ancient let loose a furious, vox enhanced roar as he charged headlong into the smoke. Aften caught a glimpse of the massive axe and shield he carried in his hydraulic arms as the smoke enveloped him. The others moved quickly to catch up with the Dreadnought as the sounds of crashing metal and shrieking aliens echoed through the smoke.

Argred paused and turned back to help Aften move the large alien corpse pinning him down. "Just go!" Aften said, bracing his arms again. "I'll be right behind you!" His friend hesitated before resigning to a nod and chasing off after the rest of the Blood Claws.

Aften pressed again, lifting the ten foot monster like an exercise weight. With enough room to free his torso, he shimmied out from beneath the corpse little by little. He was nearly out when a familiar shriek stopped him in his tracks. The even more familiar sound of leathery wings in the cold winds of the planet did not have to tell him what was arriving next. From behind him another large serpent-like creature soared overhead and passed the ridge to where the small larva creatures were.

At only a glance Aften could see the differences between this creature and other flyers they had faced. Unlike a harpy, this thing did not only have wings and a few gun-organs. This creature sported four more of the Tyranid scythe arms. Unfortunately though, these were far larger than those of the Warriors they had faced, or the smaller creatures on board the _Iron Mane._ Its longer, more muscled, tail ended in a set of sharp mandibles. Its crested head lay on a larger neck, with far more of the white armored plates on its body to protect its blood red flesh.

Aften knew it now that he had seen it in person. This creature was what he had seen in his venom induced fever dream. "Hive Tyrant." He said to no one, as he pushed against the corpse with renewed strength cursing under his breathing and thinking "Why couldn't it just be a daemon?"

* * *

" **Steelclaw!"** Uthgard boomed as he cut the head off a third Tyranid Warrior. Around him one alien creature was bisected, and a third was bleeding out into the snow near them from an equally vicious gash across its body. The other Blood Claws followed suit on the remaining four aliens, following Uthgard's momentum and closing the distances he made safe for them to pass between them and the Tyranids.

"Thought you'd miss all the fun old Jarl!" Castor said as he caught up to Uthgard. The ex-Wolf Lord regarded the Wolf Guard for a moment before continuing.

" **Can you handle the rest here so we can finish this?"** The dreadnought asked, not waiting for an answer as he began to make his way down the ridge. **"That tyrant needs to go down before it causes a bigger problem than it already has."**

"If that's the bastard that-" Castor dodged out of the way of another scythe armed swipe before returning the favor with one of his chainswords. "-that's been controlling those Harpies give him one for me!"

The dreadnought waved the axe as if it were a hand in recognition to the Wolf Guard's request, as Castor reasserted his strength with the help of two of the other Blood Claws against the alien that was currently trying to disembowel him.

The land speeder had made three passes on the larvae swarms since the first spore pod went down thanks to fire from Eggerd's Long Fang team. Though three of the four remaining pods were pressing the ridge, one still fired on the speeder whenever it passed. Though their speed kept Jarac Flamespitter and Codden the Bald safe, the speeder was still taking hits it couldn't afford to suffer. Jarac's gunner's side was pock marked and dented from oversized, acid grubs impacting on the speeder's side, and it was listing slightly from one of the jet engines struggling to keep running with damage from the impacts.

Coming around again, Codden banked the speeder hard to come around for another fire spitting pass on the larvae when, as they turned, they were met with the enraged maw of the hive tyrant gliding straight at them. Jarac fired both heavy flamers at the monster as Codden tried in vain to bank out of the way. The flames seemed to go around the Tyrant as it crashed into the speeder. Codden went for his pistol as Jarac kept his finger on the trigger of the side mounted flamer.

A lightning fast swipe of the monster's scythe arm severed Jarac's hand and the entire flamer from the hull as a second of the huge arms speared through his body and out of the bottom of the speeder. The other two arms pierced the speeders hull from separate angles, torqueing the metal apart in screeching tears.

Codden the Bald fired his pistol into the huge Tyranid's face, the shots bouncing off the ridged armor on its head. The tail whipped around, cutting through the armor into Coddens flesh, lifting him and hurling him out of the speeder into the larvae that were not yet burnt. He had not even impacted the ground before they started to jump at him, breaking seals and eating him alive with thousands of teeth from hundreds of mouths.

The Tyranid turned toward the ridge and screeched in victory toward Eggerd and the Long Fangs as they watched it kill their brothers with no effort at all. Unlucky or not for the monster though, they were not the only one watching. The sound of metal crashing against metal over and over drew the sight of both the Tyrant, and the Long Fangs.

Bashing the huge axe against his Blizzard Shield, Uthgard the Ancient strode along the rocks below the ridge, roaring a challenge toward the Hive Tyrant. As it charged the dreadnought, the nearest of the spore pods unleashed a volley of the huge maggots against Uthgard. They mostly spattered harmlessly against the energy of his Blizzard Shield, though one or two did impact on the hull, damaging and weakening the casing.

The spore did not have time to release a second volley, as every weapon in Eggerd's squad worked to blast the spores nearest to the dreadnaught out of the air. "If it is one thing I hate it's an unfair fight!" Eggerd said with a smirk to the rest of the squad. "Three more to go boys! Split fire and keep them hurting!"

The Tyrant crashed into Uthgard with shrieks both alien and hydraulic as both tore at each other with axe and claw. At first the Tyranid pushed Uthgar back, his metal feet sliding in the snow and dirt against the huge strength of the Hive Tyrant. Then they stopped. For a moment, neither moved Then Uthgard pushed back with the shield, swiping with the axe. The weapon seemed to strike home but stopped a few feet from tom the creatures hide.

The Tyrant closed the distance again with its own strikes, slashing against the hull of the dreadnaught or the shields energy field.

Aften, finally free of the corpse pinning him, jogged up the ridge toward Eggerd and his squad.

"Best not to get too close lad!" Eggerd said as he ducked behind another rock. The las cannon next to him let off another loud burst of energy, into one of the spores. The weapon left a smell of burnt ozone that caused the Blood Claw's nose to wrinkle in dislike, but did not stop him from running headlong to the Long Fang's side.

"What's happening down there?" Aften yelled over the shrieks of the creature and the vox-speaker of Uthgard's roars and obscenities coming up the side of the cliff.

Eggerd looked over the edge before being forced to duck back down from another volley from the pods. The rocks were starting to sizzle, from so much acid impacting against them. "Looks like the Big Lord Bug down there has his own energy field of some sort." The pack leader called. "Seems like they're in a stale-"

A loud crash and screech of hydraulics failing informed them both of something wrong. "Oh hell." Eggerd said as he peered over the edge of the cliff.

The Tyranid had gotten a lucky blow, severing one of the dreadnoughts legs. The energy shield of Uthgard's Blizzard shield could take quite a beating, but like any shield would eventual fail with too much pressure. The creature had the shields surface pinned to the ground with one scythe arm and was rearing up the others to pierce his hull.

"Can you kill it?"

Eggerd shook his head. "Not without risking Uthgard. It moves the wrong way and our guns pierce his hull instead of its hide.

Aften looked around. With a devilish grin, he backed up from the rocks. "Just keep the little ones off me!" He yelled. Eggerd had barely enough time to turn and see Aften Giantson, now wielding Floki Wingback's meltagun, go jumping headlong off the cliff toward the Hive Tyrant.

The Hive Tyrant rapidly grew even larger as Aften bore down on it. Letting loose a blast of infrared energy from the meltagun, the Hive Tyrant had no time to try to block the attack with whatever it used to stop the axe. The energy tore up its hide, severing a wing and cooking one of the arms to a useless husk as Aften landed on its back. The monster shrieked in agony and it spun around with the Blood Claw riding it like a Thunderwolf.

Discarding the spent meltagun, grab onto one of the larger spines on the Tyrant's back, and unclipped a krak grenade from his belt. Putting the grenade to his teeth, Aften almost pulled the pin as something large pincered him from above his right shoulder to under his left arm. The Blood Claw tried to spin, gripping whatever was grabbing him, only to find the Hive Tyrants tail in his grasp. Slicing with the chainsword, it only dug into the tough flesh rather than severing it. It tore him from his perch atop the alien and slammed him to the ground. Aften tumbled as he impacted. Surprised that he was not dead, Aften's eyes cleared from the dizzying impact to see the tail whipping limply. His cut must have hit a tendon.

Straining to get up, Aften's weight gave out beneath his left arm as pain jolted all the way up it and into his back. His shoulder must have dislocated from the impact. Trying again with his right arm, Aften pushed himself up. Looking toward the Hive Tyrant, the Blood Claw found the Tyranid was looking back. It regarded him with intelligent eyes, almost seeming to recognize him. On the ground just in front of it lay his krak grenade. The Tyrant looked from him to the swarms of larvae heading toward them both, and then turned back to Uthgard.

Missiles and plasma blasts impacted on the swarms. Aften looked up toward the cliff as all but the las cannon were directing their fire against the swarms. The las cannon cut the air scoring holes into the spore pods and slowing them if not causing them to crash to the ground as the helium inside caught fire.

The Hive Tyrant turned to see Uthgard in a surge of energy lifting himself with his shield arm to swing the axe against the monster. The axe sliced into the creature's chest, severing another arm as it passed. Uthgard ended the swing face down in the rocks, unable to move anymore without both legs to right himself onto.

The Hive Tyrant was sent onto its back from the strike, crashing against the wall of the cliff. Aften took the initiative and sprinted forward. The tail, almost with a mind of its own lashed out toward him almost numbly. He rolled as it speared overhead toward him. With two arms and a wounded tail the Tyranid was trying to push itself upright with the two arms remaining.

Kicking off a boulder, Aften launched himself into Tyrant's face before it could rise too high off the ground. Drawing his serrated combat blade from its sheath, Aften speared the creature's eye and hung from the blade's handle by his dislocated arm. The Tyrant thrashed back and forth attempting to dislodge him. Each pull on his un-socketed shoulder caused him to scream in pain again and cause sparks to show in his vision. Unpinning the grenade with his teeth, he punched it into the Hive Tyrant's mouth and let go of his blade, allowing himself to get flung again to the ground, this time impacting between two boulders.

The krak grenade sparked inside the Tyrants mouth. Its tongue torn off by the force of the explosive, shot out of its mouth along with a shower of fragmenting teeth. The creatures bled profusely from the mouth and slumped against the wall of the cliff next to Uthgard, its brain shredded by bone shot into it by the grenade. Its tail however, still whipped about with a broken tendon. Bjorn Stormlife severed the tail with a slash of his power sword.

One of the other Blood Claws emptied his flamer into the scattering larvae swarm. The last of the pods was burning to the ground, and with no other connection to whatever force drove the Tyranids, the larvae were trying to escape or burrow into the ground.

Castor ordered several of the warriors to make sure of the Hive Tyrant's death by dismembering and burning as much of it as they could. Eggerd and his Long Fang's kept watch over the remaining Blood Claws as they called for support and rounded up the wounded and dead.

His chest on fire, his shoulder and arm sending pain throughout his torso, and a fresh head wound pouring blood into his eye, Aften breathed hard. Or tried to, considering what he expected were broken bones in his chest. Argred walked up to him with a look of utter confusion. "How in the hell did you get down here without passing us?"

"That's not important." Aften said between painful breathes. "What is important? I think I won our bet."

* * *

"I've seen that Hive Tyrant twice since that day." Aften's eyes glazed over as they walked on the deck of the _Metnadrhjoll._ A sudden wild smile came to him as he looked back to Graudon."I've won so far."

"Tyranid's can come back?" The Skald asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hive Tyrants can." The battle leader shrugged. "They're that important apparently."

Graudon nodded and stared at the deck before looking up with a furrowed brow. "A Blood Claw becoming a Wolf Guard? That's a rarity isn't it?"

"It helps to have a Wolf Lord vouching for you. After retelling what happened to the Jarl, Uthgard insisted that I be put into the Wolf Guard. Considering Jarl Grimfang was in Uthgard's personal retinue when he wasn't encased in metal, he listened. After hearing I jumped off a damned cliff, he put me with a group he uses for hit and run raiding. Now after a decade or two, I lead them and the Jarl's entire scouting and raiding force."

"Quite a tale." Graudon said, still soaking in everything that Aften had told him. "Is it all true?"

Aften stopped and looked at him sidelong. "Now if I told you how it really happened, it wouldn't be "quite the tale" now would it?"

The skald smiled and continued following the battle leader. "Well Aften Coldtouch, if your tale is an example of what I have in store to hear, then I look forward to my time with the Grimfangs."

"Don't get too excited Graudon Brighteye." Aften warned. "You haven't even met the Jarl yet."

"And when I do, what should I expect?"

"Best to take away your own impression of him really. He strikes quite the figure."

"He's that inspiring?" The skald raised an eyebrow again at Aften.

"Oh don't get the wrong impression. He's quite the figure." Aften chuckled to himself, recalling something he wasn't sharing. "I never said what kind of figure. You'll see."

"Well when will I get to do that?" Graudon asked, not impatiently, but simply curious.

Aften stopped at the door and waited for it to unseal. "Right now."

The seals of the door unlocked one by one and pistons hissed. Up until now Graudon did not realize where they were standing. They were outside the war room.


	2. 2 The Crone

The war room door's mechanism turned and clunked like the door to a vault. As the crack in the center parted, it shot out a small cloud of dust and condensation over Graudon and Aften's heads. As soon as the seal to the room broke, Aften cracked a smile as the sounds from inside the room came out in a torrent.

The doors opened to accompany the sound of a brutal fight going on inside the room. Two warriors, obviously Astartes, brawled in an open space in the war room.

The first of the warriors had black hair, kempt on the top and sides, with a huge beard that was separated into four braids. On his back around the ports for his Black Carapace, was a tattoo of a massive hammer breaking the clouds of a storm. Or was the hammer creating them? Graudon could not tell. Though shirtless, his legs were covered in brown scout style combat pants ended in a pair of black boots. Around his neck was a finely put together necklace of runes, separated by bones and teeth of various creatures, many not Fenrisian.

The other warrior towered over the tattooed fighter. His beard was far shorter and mix with incredibly unkempt fire-red hair. Strange tattoos covered his arms. Many of these, like the other fighter's necklace, did not seem to be Fenrisian in nature. This was not the oddest part of the large man currently trying to swing the smaller fighter around by the grip on his wrist. The oddest part was his eye. Not his eyes, his single eye. Usually a missing eye would be replaced rather quickly with a bionic version, but this wound was very old, and still covered by a leather patch with a white rune.

The two fought in a circle made by a single light from the ceiling. The room itself was much larger, but purposely dimmed. They struggled fiercely with no sign of stopping in sight. "You would think they would at least acknowledge they're no longer alone." Graudon said, not insulted, but rather curious about the room's occupants.

"They get very focused on each other when this happens." Aften Coldtouch said as he nonchalantly took a seat against the wall. "Besides." Aften kicked Graudon's ankle to get his attention, pointing him to the corner of the room behind him. "They weren't alone."

The third occupant seemed more a statue than anything living. Not moving, the female warrior eyed the new arrivals with a certain scrutiny he had not gotten from anyone he had met since setting foot on the _Metnadrhjoll._ Though the woman's torso only bore a loose fitting shirt for covering, her arms still bore plates from the shoulders down to her gauntlets. A vox grille covered her mouth. Or did it make up her mouth? He could not be sure.

What cybernetics Graudon _could_ make up was her bionic left eye. It seemed to gleam at him with a strange intensity that even he could feel without being an Iron Priest. With the exception of a single spot on her head that was pulled into a short pony-tail, she was bald. The strangest thing about her, though, was her legs. With segmented armor covering some parts, this warrior, and she was no doubt a warrior, had bionic legs that seemed more akin to a mythical beasts in design than a persons. They jointed to make up a knee, but the feet were flat like the foot of a walking vehicle. Graudon could see the power those hydraulic legs could put forth with the right willpower. He immediately wondered if she took part in fights in this war room. Almost as immediately he hoped that, if she did, that she would never challenge him.

The smaller fighter closed the distance and elbowed the larger in the gut, releasing the hold on his arm which he immediately used to uppercut his opponent. One-eye stumbled back and ducked below a haymaker with more agility than Graudon would have thought that he had. Using his bulk, one-eye rammed his shoulder into his opponent's torso, pressing him to the ground as he did. Before Black Beard had a chance to kick him off, One Eye grabbed his leg and fell backward into a strange twisting leg log. Black Beard screamed and tried to twist out, but One Eye's strength held him as if a boulder were crushing his leg. Black Beard tapped on One Eye's ankle a few times, yielding the bout.

The larger fighter let go, and just laughed without getting up. Black Beard rose calmly with a satisfied smile. "Well fought." Aften said from his seat. Both stopped and looked over at him.

"And just where have you been?" Black Beard asked as he wiped sweat and blood from a few cuts off his face.

"Meeting our new arrival." Aften indicated Graudon who stood just on the edge of the light.

Graudon took a few steps into the light. Aften was not wrong. The Jarl posed quite the figure. "Jarl Grimfang "he greeted the large man. "Graudon Brighteye at your service. I'm sent here to apprentice with Larden Iceseer." Graudon bowed his head to the wild haired fighter, unsure if he needed to be so formal, but after another Wolf Lord was insulted by not paying heed to his rank, he did not want to take chance.

Unbeknownst to Graudon, Aften was already stifling a laugh and holding his hand up to the black haired fighter who only stepped back with a smirk and rubbed the back of his neck. The one eyed fighter scratched his head for a moment. "Well… "

"That's not Jarl Grimfang fool." A female's vox augmented voiced informed him. "That's Hurlik Harridan. The Jarl's boarding master."

Graudon's head shot up, first to the warrior in the corner, then to the wide sheepish grin of the big man. Aften and Black Beard burst into laughed immediately. The woman in the corner said nothing else.

"Happens more often than you think." Hurlik said slapping a big hand on Graudon's shoulder pad. It wasn't until now that Graudon realized it. Hurlik was obviously a big man. But he was big enough to stand eye to eye with Graudon _without_ his armor. "You must be Larden's new charge."

"Graudon Brighteye." The Skald repeated.

"Yes, you mentioned." Black Beard said as he approached, toweling the back of his head.

"Torvik." He introduced himself holding out a hand. "Torvik Skysunderer. I lead the company's vanguard."Graudon shook Torviks hand, surprised at the strength of his grip. He looked back over at the female in the corner, still staring at him.

"That's Ygritte." Aften said, drawing her gaze. The youngest of the lieutenants held up his hands, pleading silently for mercy. "She leads the Jarl's personal guard."

"You're not an Astartes." Graudon stated.

"And you're not very bright, if that were a question." She stated back. She put nothing into the introductions, but Graudon got the feeling she was not being unkind. It seemed more like she had no want or need to interact with him.

"She'll warm to you." Torvik assured him. Her gaze snapped to him. Unlike with Aften though, Torvik only stared back a challenge. Ygritte rolled her one biological eye and walked past them all "I'll see where the Jarl is." She stated, leaving the Skald and the other lieutenants.

Graudon waited for the door to close before letting loose a breath. "Unsettling doesn't begin to describe that woman." He stated to no one rather than telling the others something he was sure they already knew.

"You get used to her." Aften said as he rest his hands behind his head against the wall.

"You'll be hard pressed to meet a tougher fighter than her in battle too." Hurlik stated, grabbing a leather vest off of a nearby chair and throwing it on himself. "More loyal and stubborn than my Thunderwolf too." Torvik and Aften chuckled. Despite her cold demeanor, all three obviously had a great respect for her.

After a moment or two of thinking it over the thought finally came to him. "How is it she travels with one of our companies? I doubt it, but is she an Inquisitor?" The big man let out a great laugh. Obviously that was the wrong answer.

"Actually she's part of a Freeblade Knight's retinue." Torvik said, taking a seat next to Aften. "Did you notice the lander with its own escorts with the rest of the company's fleet?"

Graudon nodded after some though. "My thoughts were they were laying over on their way through the system."

"They're with us actually." Torvik's statement brought Graudon pause. This company just got stranger and stranger. "Ygritte's brother is the Freeblade, Athel Balor. We shared a battlefield with them on the planet Teckus…"

* * *

Teckus was an arid world. Its sun, having grown hotter and larger with age, turned the ocean covered planet into a massive world of sands and mudflats thousands of years ago. When the rains came, which was a rarity, they would come in torrents.

Longer after the sun dried the planet, the Imperium came. There was little on the surface of the planet, but the reserves of natural fuels beneath more than made up for it. And so Teckus became the home to several Hive Cities each centered near one of these massive deposits. And for the same reason the Imperium was there, so too did it lead to their peril.

The drilling for the fuel eventually led them to a tomb buried under Hive Pelor. At first the only thing the discovery brought was the Adeptus Mechanicus, looking to study the tomb. For months they catalogued their findings until, almost expectedly, they activated the tomb. The tomb was not a tomb. It was an entryway. The real door came down and they saw the rows of glowing Necron Warriors' eyes.

The Mechanicus agents were never seen again. Soon after, mechanical alien horrors appeared through the city. Slaughtering all they came across without a word. What few ships escaped to the other hives of the planet called the events they witness the Deafened Slaughter. The Necrons made no sounds as they went about their treacherous work. Only the weapons they wielded made any sound at all.

By the time the Grimfangs arrived, local PDF forces, along with companies of the Sapphire Titans Astartes Chapter and Nihilus Balor and his attendants were already engaged, attempting to eradicate the Necrons from the city and beneath.

Ygritte was young then. Barely into her thirties, her hair was still lustrous blonde and by all standard accounts she was fairly attractive. She nearly looked as old as her father. Thanks to amassed wealth from multiple conquests, Nihilus Balor seemed barely a day over fifty. The reality though, was that he was well into his second century. In all truth, Ygritte was the youngest of his children.

Besides Ygritte, there was Gregor in the middle, and the eldest, Athel. Each piloted an Armiger Warglaive or Helverin in the name of their father. The fourth was piloted by Cordus, their fathers ward.

Their father was not a Freeblade by choice. Exiled before Ygritte was born, their house had decided that Balor sought far too much glory, endangering those around him. Ever since, he had been questing to make up for his arrogance, working with honor to support whatever cause he could find.

The fighting had been going on for nearly a standard week before the Grimfangs arrived in orbit. Just behind a ruined building that reach high enough to cover their father's Acheron Knight Titan, the four Armiger pilots waited for their lord to finish a vox meeting between Jarl Grimfang, Balor himself, and the Sapphire Titan's Captain, Crawtus Smitus.

"By the Emporer, how long are they going to take?" Gregor asked impatiently as he looked over the expanse to the Hive City's main wall. The PDF had failed to make any real headway into the city, quickly being rebuffed by the Necrons massive defensive firepower. Even from here, Gregor could see the Xenos' large defensive pylons poking out of seemingly random places. One thing the PDF did accomplish, however, was in breaking open large breaches in the wall. "Who knows what treachery they could be up to in there?"

Each of the four Armiger suits stood in a circle, their cockpits open and read for a hasty activation, should the need arise. Gregor sat on top of his walker, watching the wall through a pair of magnoculars.

"We'll find out soon enough." Athel said, leaning against his Helverin's leg. "It may be best to see what else we could do here in the meantime. Perhaps the nurses in the field hospital need a helping hand." No one needed to look at Athel to know he was smiling wryly.

Gregor scoffed at his brothers self- indulgent thoughts. A few hundred meters ahead of them, the PDF ducked in their foxholes, waiting for the next signal to attack. He looked down on them with pity. Each was a child of the Emporer and Gregor knew many more would receive his mercy that day. "May his light shine upon you all." he said to them, though none were within earshot.

Of the three of them, Gregor was the most pious, not to mention zealous. Ygritte was more concerned with the current battles they were waging than faith, and Athel was too busy living wildly.

Others that he was not speaking to however, _were_ in earshot. Connected in with her walker's machine spirit, called _Borgia_ , Ygritte checked and rechecked their links, making sure there were no hidden issues within the machine that would hamper their ability to sync and fight together.

Cordus was a short distance away speaking with one of the Sapphire TItans' Sergeants. He always had an interest in the Astartes. He had previously admitted to Ygritte that before her father took him in, he wanted to put himself forward as a supplicant to the chapter that used his homeworld for recruiting into their ranks. It was never meant to be though, as he lost an arm in a Dark Eldar raid. He joined Balor's house after they were liberated from the piratical aliens' attacks.

Ygritte smiled again as she watched him from the cockpit. He was trying very hard to not seem star struck. He had fought in plenty of battles alongside the warriors of several chapters, and each time he was the same.

 _Borgia_ snapped Ygritte out of her daydreams, reporting no issues in connection or operation back to her. Ygritte lay back in the seat and closed her eyes. Despite the heat and dust of Teckus, any chance to just put her head back in the comfort of _Borgia's_ cockpit was a welcome one.

The light from the sky above being blocked out jolted her eyes open. "Don't get too comfortable baby sister." Gregor taunted "You know it won't last."

"Yes Gregor, I know." Ygritte closed her eyes again. "You never cease to remind me."

"Such is our divine work." Gregor leaned further in and lowered his voice. "Ygritte…" he glowered at her with both warning and worry. "You are spending a concerning amount of time with your Armiger. I am concerned you are becoming… attached to the machine."

Ygritte put her head back, closing her eyes again. "Worry about your own soul. Or maybe the Mechanicus priests. Or anyone else. Just don't bother me." Gregor was once objectively pious. Keeping the others' faith but hardly projecting it onto his family or Crodus. Recently though, he had been far more zealous. _Perhaps it was the shrine world that was wrapped in a cult uprising a few months ago_ she thought. What was done to that place was definitely disturbing, even to Ygritte. And she was far less concerned with religion than her brother. Gregor, however, was horrified by what the cultists had done to the people, and to the temples.

"Diverting me is just what any heretic might do." Gregor kept his proximity to his sister, making sure she was aware he was still intruding.

Ygritte nonchalantly sent a nudge to _Borgia_ through their connection. Borgia complied almost instantly, causing the armiger to pivot quickly. The momentum sent Gregor tumbling. Ygritte's brother slid off the armored carapace of the walker, falling to the dirt with a thud. Gregor rolled onto his back, sporting a cut above his eye. Despite the pained protests of her brother outside, Ygritte kept her eyes closed and sent _Borgia_ a silent thank you.

"I don't need to tell you there are enough enemies on the other side of that wall." Athel said to her, climbing up and seating himself on top of the walker where Gregor intruded. Unlike Gregor though, Athel was far more welcome.

Ygritte shrugged again, eyes still closed. "He's a cretin, anymore."

"Yes but he's still our brother. We don't have much other than each other and the attendants." Grabbing one of the bars on the top of the chassis, Athel leaned backward. "Father's coming." he said without looking back in.

Stepping out of _Borgia_ 's cockpit, Ygritte dusted off her clothes, which, like the other Armiger Pilots, seemed like a mix between a tankers jumpsuit and a military dress uniform. Checking the fastening on her bolt pistol beneath her shoulder, Ygritte watched her father approach with the much taller Primaris Marine captain at it his side.

Athel called over Cordus, who quickly joined the other pilots as the Knight approached.

"Don't worry Freeblade. You'll have our support the entire way." The captain said as they began to separate. "We've fought Necrons many times. Do not take them lightly." With that the captain walked off to make his own preparations.

Nihilus Balor was a veteran of many campaigns before and after his exile. His Acheron Titan, _Highpurge_ , had dozens of names of battles' and wars' names etched onto it armored shoulders. Balor himself bore scars from several of those engagements. Bald and clean shaven, the old warrior approached his children and his ward gathering among their walkers.

Gregor had his head wrapped in a bandage, some of the blood of the cut soaking through the bandage. Upon seeing it, Balor just looked at Ygritte, who shrugged with a sheepish smile. "I sincerely hope you're done squabbling for today." he said to them both, a look of severe disappointment on his face.

Neither of them answered.

"Well!" Balor began, rubbing his hands together as if he were about to dig into a long anticipated meal. "The good Colonel in charge of the PDF informed us that the scouts he deployed report the Xeno menace are, oddly enough, not advancing. They're actually patrolling and have set up defensive positions. The Grimfangs Company is sending their heavy assault forces from orbit and will be landing their vehicles behind our assault, once we make some room for them anyway." Balor smiled lightly.

"I will take the main avenues so that _Highpurge_ can maneuver effectively." Balor walked beyond the circle of Armigers, looking over the wall. "You will split into two teams. Hellglaives will clear the smaller streets along my routes right flank, Helverins will support them and the Astartes tanks. Fight in pairs, one Helverin, one Helglaive."

"And the Grimfangs?" Crodus asked "Who will support them?"

"They'll be the rear guard as well as our front." Balor said. The group looked at him, slightly confused. The patient father held up his hand to stop any questions. "They'll be dropping in a strike force; everything else will land behind the PDF and Sapphire Titans. That's it really. We will push until we are at the heart of the tomb, in which case Captain Smitus will link up with the Grimfangs and finish this. Any questions?"

All four Armiger pilots shook their heads. The assignment was plain enough. Get in, cover the Acheron. Cover the Astartes and PDF armor.

"Then I will see you all in the city." Balor bade his children a farewell and made for the building that served as cover for _Highpurge_. The Armiger pilots, all but one, went through the final steps of readying their suits for battle.

"Father!" Gregor called as he jogged to catch up with Balor. "Father we must speak."

Balor did not stop, but slowed to allow his middle child to catch up. "Gregor my boy, you seem concerned. Is it your head wound?"

"No father. It is about the cause." Taking a deep breath, Gregor looked at his father with a grave expression. "I fear this wound is only the first cause of my siblings and your ward's evils."

Balor only looked at him with a concern as grave as Gregor's, unsure if the concern should match his son's, or be for his son. "Go on dear boy."

"I've been watching the others for some time. I fear they are led astray. Ygritte spends a great deal of time on _Borgia._ Athel spends a great amount of time on his… other pursuits. And Cordus?"

"Oh Gregor." the zealots father stopped and put his hand on Gregor's shoulder. "Your brother and sister have their passions. That does not make them evil or heretical. Your piety, which I salute, my son, is yours. It's just the same with their interests.

"And Cordus father?" Gregor insisted. "He spends far too much time with those Astartes. The Emporer's angels they may be, but Father he is not one of them. I fear he is seeking a way to augment his body to mirror theirs. His arm can only prove his motivation. He is not whole. He will become a mutant father. He must be cleansed."

Balor held his hands up in surrender. Alright, Gregor. I can only promise that I will look for myself. But we do have a battle to fight first. We must fight our most definite enemies first."

"But father-"

The knight held his hand up again. "I said I will look." Gregor nodded, and bowed his head to his father. Resting his hand on Gregors neck, Balor kissed the top of his head. "All will be well my son."

* * *

"Is everything ready colonel?" Captain Crawtus Smitus asked into his helmet's vox unit. The last of his men were boarding his Repulsor, waiting to take him across the dried mudflats with the rest of the Sapphire Titans and PDF strike forces.

"Our artillery are making their final preparations for our preliminary barrages." the colonel's voice cut into his ear. "Our scouts have mostly reported in. No need to wait Captain. We will-."

"Just have your men fall in behind as we get to the breaches." the Marine interrupted. "We'll shoot them off any position that isn't swept up in your barrage." Smitus smiled underneath his helmet, eager for another chance to prove his Chapter's superiority, especially with the savages of Fenris coming from orbit. They'll be arriving in time to see the devastation his men leave behind as they claim victory.

The PDF scouts had yet to report back. Smitus put the thought from his head, thinking nothing of it. He'd find them soon enough.

* * *

Private Jessup ran through the halls of the hab spire. The echoes of Sergeant Okonski's screams chased her as she turned past a door with an emaciated rotting hand keeping it ajar. The Necrons that tore through the hive had obviously stridden through each crevice and floor of the city, slaughtering every inhabitant, resistant or not, wherever they were found.

The apparitions came from nowhere. The sniper squad had been on one of the spire's balconies, marking the movements of patrolling Necron warriors and vehicle squadrons, when the apparitions dragged their way down onto the squad with long front claws. It was as if they were floating through water, pulling themselves along until they pounced onto the guardsmen with shocking speed.

The squad broke and ran almost immediately. Three of the six were immediately ripped to shreds in bright red displays of torn arteries and shredded flak armor. As they went down another floor, one of the floating metal creatures dug its long claws into Private Tarbor's shoulder and dragged him over the railing down the hollow space in the middle of the stairwell. As they exited onto the newest floor another dove out of an open hab's doorway, plowing into the Sergeant behind her.

Jessup ducked into another door. The hab was small. It was a single room with enough space for cooking and a living space with three beds. A pict-capture showed the hab once housed a family of five. They were lucky. They had more space than other families of that size.

The hab was empty now. It was as much of a mess as any other hab left behind after the massacre. Only one body was in this one. It was long past the point of leaving a stench as it decayed. The body was covered in the sheets of one of the beds. A decayed, emaciated foot poked out from underneath, still clutching the cover. Someone was still cooking when the attacks on this hab had happened. The young private could still see something molding in the pot on the counter.

Jessup did not look around more than what she saw at a glance. Immediately running across the dwelling, the young Private put her back to the wall, pointing her las pistol at the only entrance; the door she came through. She had lost her sniper rifle in the hasty retreat, sparing no time to turn around and grab it.

Sitting with her weapon pointed at the door, she tried to calm down. She was nearly hyperventilating as her heart pumped so hard she could almost feel the blood rushing through her arms. Her grip on the pistol was so tight she could feel her skin stretching on her knuckles.

Jessup was young; barely twenty by Terran standard years. She had never seen combat. By that regard she was just as experienced as most of the others in the PDF. Some squad leaders in her regiment were veterans of a few campaigns, but none had ever seen these metal men, if that could even describe them, that stalked the streets of their home world now. She had been in the hive city with her squad for only a day or two. Aside from sporadic vox coding sent between the other squads and command, they had not seen or heard any sign of human life. _Human_ life. The metal monsters, silently roaming the city in patrolling patterns, were the only movement they had seen in that entire span. Now she had seen them far closer than she wanted to.

Above her head, something chittered metallically. Jessup did not move at first. The only part of her body that changed was her eyes. Below the line of her eyebrows he could see the tips of its claws hanging in the air over her head. The thing chittered again. How had she not seen it when she dove inside? Slowly her head followed her eyes.

Now she could see it. Its long claws hung loosely below a head with red lights for eyes. They stared down at her, small servos adjusting the focus in the plate that made the head. Behind its head hung more, thicker spider-like legs. Its body ended inside the wall. It had not even burst through from the other side. It was like the wall wasn't even there. Despite only a portion of its body being visible, Jessup could see it was far larger than her.

The metal thing quickly reared back and brought down its claws at Jessup. She tried dive out of the way and fire her pistol, but was not nearly fast enough. Jessup tried to struggle, tried to scream as the claws pierced her over and over. All she could muster was a small whimper as her throat filled with blood.

Private Erin Jessup lay against the wall, her blood spattered between it and the hard floor. The creature didn't even give her a second look as it floated through the air toward the door. Her blood still dripped from its metal body as it moved through the door. It didn't smash the door. It didn't even create a hole. It just floated through the metal of the door as if it weren't there. Her blood, however, did not go with it. As it passed through, all of her blood that coated the metal thing remained behind as a large red spot on the inside of the door.

As the last of Jessup's vision went black, the only thing she could focus on was her blood on the door. The red remained when all else went black.

* * *

"This is Lieutenant Kapkan of the 322nd Rifles! Greybird 35 is down and we have taken casual-... ilots are dea-... own in sector 22 beyond brea-... ive! Request immedi-... inforcement or evac!" The message looped in Inceptor Sergeant Brutus' helmet.

The Thunderhawk _Jupiter's Will_ circled in high altitude, dodging and returning fire against Necron fighters. The Inceptor squad, alongside two squads of Intercessor infantry swayed calmly in the ships hold, feet magnetically locked to the deck of the transport compartment.

Tuning his helmet back to the Sapphire Titan frequency, Brutus sighed to himself with the request he was about to make. "Smitus, Brutus."

"Go ahead Sergeant." The Captain said flatly.

"Request permission to drop my squad in sector 22. We can join the advance to lend fire support."

"22 is far beyond the advance, Sergeant." The Captain sounded almost disappointed. The Captain fought a good fight with his men, but his methods were far more of a grinding advance with a trigger finger held down than something that would move with speed and aggression.

"Captain if we drop on that quadrant-" The vox erupted in a hail of static. "Captain?" More static entered his ear.

Brutus pivoted his waist to look back at the rest of his squad. With a tap on the earplate of his helmet, each set of glowing blue eyes calmly nodded their agreement. "Pilot." Brutus smiled under his helmet. He was proud of his men for being in such unison. "Drop the ramp."

* * *

The air was thick with fighters from the planetary defense squadrons, as well as support fighters from the Sapphire Titans' and Grimfang's fleets fighting their own battle over Hive Pelor.

Despite being in near freefall, Brutus' squad still attracted the attention of a few of the Xenos in the air. Tomb blades, as Brutus knew them to be called, chased after the Inceptors as they dived toward the planet below. As they plummeted, Brutus and his men spun in between each other, firing their assault bolters back at the Tomb Blades. The Tomb Blades returned the favor, firing bolts of aetheric energy after them.

Three of the Tomb Blades were shot down before one scored a hit on Brother Baltus, the energy tore at his armor, shearing through it in places as he tumbled through the air. The energy lept from him as if it had a mind of its own, striking Tybalt's jump pack and breaching through it in a bright and violent display of igniting fuel.

Finally a pair of Stormtalon fighters, the light blue color of the Sapphire Titans, jetted past. Their twin assault cannons roared as they tore down and scattered the Necrons chasing them with careful bursts of high velocity fire.

Brutus turned back toward the ground rapidly approaching them. Already the crashed Valkyrie was apparent in the street. Its tail was hideously warped from the trench it had carved in the street. Repeated beams of lasgun and plasma fire emitted from the inside of the building as whatever guardsmen had survived fought desperately to hold back the horde of approaching Necron warriors. The Necrons own weapons zapped back into the walls of the building. The main difference, however, was that even from this height, they could see that the Necrons were simply walking toward the crashed Valkyrie.

The four remaining Inceptors landed just clear of the Guardsmen's line of fire, Brother Nero landed in a loud crash of bending metal as he crushed an unknowing warrior under the weight of his armor. The warrior underfoot let loose a shrill shriek of garbling binary before Nero nonchalantly sent a bolt through its metal skull.

All four Inceptors erupted in controlled torrents of fire from their assault bolters, matching the greater numbering guardsmen in rate of fire, despite the PDF doubling the Inceptor squad's number, and outclassing them in power. Everywhere they pointed their assault bolters, warriors fell.

"It's a pity they don't stay down!" Nero yelled into his vox over the din of their weapons. Steel spines were split by large bolts. Arms were severed. Legs were torn off. Skulls were thrown. It didn't matter. Slowly, many of the warriors felled by the squad's and guardsmen's weapons rose from the damage done to them, or were seeking limbs to reattach.

"Squad Brutus, into the ruin!" The sergeant yelled into his vox. The damage they were doing was helping stem the Necrons' advance, but the area was too wide for the Inceptors to stay where they were. More and more attention was getting drawn to them.

Bolts of etheric lightning arced after the four marines as they jumped. They soared a great distance through the air toward the crashed Valkyrie with complete control before a larger bolt pierced through Brother Maxim's armored chest. He crashed hard into the trough left by the Valkyries impact, slightly obscured by the ditch as more bolts of energy sent up dust around him. Maxim scrambled toward the rear of the Valkyrie, cradling his arm as his armor was burned and disintegrated from the chest to the shoulder. His blue armor was a sickly brown as blood and dust around the crater mixed together. Maxim was thrown off his feet by a second impact. He had almost made it to the downed flyer before the larger blasts scored into him more, severing his already injured arm and lancing into his hip. With a final, vox enhanced scream of defiance Maxim fired his jump pack, shooting his bolter in spurts in multiple directions as his augmentations activated in an attempt to save his life. As he roared through the air, the warriors in their numbers finally scored another hit, knocking him out of trajectory and into the dirt. This time, Maxim did not get up.

As Brutus powered through one of the larger open windows he could see the green glow of the Necron weapons' fire as they narrowly missed him. The larger shots seemed to be coming from behind where they landed. The Sergeant cursed in the back of his mind. The larger, smarter Necrons, called Immortals, had penned them in. Gallus was second into the building, followed by Nero, who skidded on the floor with a gap in his armor's side. Nero grunted in pain as Gallus helped him upright and they both eased up against a large span between two of the windows.

Brutus put one eye against the window watching the Immortals with their heavier weapons moving among cover across the larger street beyond the Valkyrie. He sighed to himself and rolled back against the wall, eyeing the Guardsmen his men were now taking cover with.

There were only eight in total. Spent lasgun and plasma packs lay scattered on the ground around each guardsman's position in the building. The walls were burned and chipped away by scores of impacts from the xenos' weapons, including larger chucks of plascrete that had been knocked off the window and door frames by repeat impacts.

A medic attended to an injured member of the weapons team manning a heavy bolter where the Valkyrie had broken open the wall, while four others were spread among the windows. Two bore lasguns, two more bore plasma guns. Next to the two with plasma weapons, stood two more lasguns taken from their dead brethren. Brutus assumed they would eventually run out of ammunition and have to switch to the inferior weapons.

Finally there was the lieutenant. Kapkan ducked low as she skirted the windows to get to Brutus, picking him out as the leader from his white helmet. "We appreciate the assist sir. Bastards were bearing down on us no matter how hard we pushed back. Your guns seemed to give them an upset."

"I hate to tell you this Lieutenant," Brutus claimed as he checked his bolters. "But they were waiting for us." The look on the smaller officer's face dropped by a color "There are others supporting the warriors outside your windows. They're what killed my man out there and nearly cost me another."

"So we are just as fethed as before." The Lieutenant said, checking her own pistol. "I'm keeping our heavy bolter where it is. Could I ask you to reinforce our weak points? We'll do what we can for your wounded man."

"Oh don't worry about me lieutenant." Nero hissed as he rose to his feet, stiffening as his injured side was stretched and moved. "I can still fight."

Brutus smiled under his helmet. Nero was always a stubborn one. "We don't have a choice here Lieutenant." He said peering around the edge of the window. "Here they come again."

Aetheric lightning blasted through the windows again, taking pieces of plascrete as they impacted the sides. Lieutenant Kapkan screamed orders to her men as the heavy bolter roared across the streets into the Immortals' cover, scoring a hit or two as they moved to return fire. It mattered little. Their companions dragged them into cover to no doubt mend themselves and rise again.

The guardsmen returned fire themselves, las and plasma bolts creating a stark difference in the light show that was made around the building. Another guardsman was thrown back from the windows, his side disintegrated into a dripping bloody mess. The three Sapphire Titans peered from around their window edges as the warriors advanced. It almost seemed quiet to Brutus. True the guardsmen shouted and cursed to each other amidst the crack and fizzle of lasgun and plasma fire, the heavy bolter's bark, and the zap of the alien weapons as they came close, but the Necrons approached silently. All the noise that he could hear on their side of the field was the stamp of bare metal feet as they grew closer.

"Now!" Brutus yelled as the warriors entered the range of his squad's assault bolters. "Turn them back brothers! No mercy!"

The Inceptors bolters roared with the same tone as the heavy bolter opposite of them. Dust from broken buildings kicked up wherever a stray bolt landed, shredding whichever Necron stood in the spread. The first few ranks of the advancing aliens thinned significantly, buying the guardsmen enough time to aim their shots more precisely.

"Lieutenant! Keep your aim directed beyond that impact crater!" Brutus yelled over the din of fire. "We will keep them off you while you pick them away."

The officer ran between windows, instructing her men one by one so as to not draw their attention to their rifles. Another splay of green light slashed through the window she had just left, sending splinters of plascrete through the air near its impact. A large piece struck her head, sending Kapkan to the ground. The medicae scrambled to the downed office, who was already moving, albeit much slower. Dust and blood mixed together in a sick red paste on one side of her face as she half crawled toward the heavy bolter only to regret reaching it. The heavy bolter exploded in display of sparks and more alien lightning as its breach was struck, shredding the gunner with shrapnel and sending pieces of his own armor into his chest as he was thrown back.

"Nero! Cover!" Brutus made to sprint to Kapkan and her weapon team, only to have to stop as he almost lost his balance. The others around him, Astartes and guardsman alike, knelt low to keep their footing as the building shook violently.

The Inceptor Sergeant knelt finally, putting his hand on the floor. It was vibrating. And the source was coming closer, from underneath them. The Lieutenant looked at the floor for a moment, then back to Brutus with the one eye that wasn't swollen shut. That was the last he saw of her before the floor on her end of the building erupted in disintegrating rubble and dust.

Kapkan, her medicae, both the wounded and dead members of the weapons team, and the destroyed bolter were replaced by the massive shining chitinous head that shrieked at Brutus and the remaining guardsmen in binary. Dozens of red lights shone from the smooth head, each looking in separate directions. It paid the bodies no heed as the many legs under its centipede-like body dragged it out of the tunnel it had dug.

"The stairs!" Brutus yelled to all that could hear him. He fired his bolters, the shots bouncing off its armored carapace. "Make for the stairs!" The massive centipede's pincerlike frontal limbs lanced out, skewering a fleeing guardsman into the ceiling as it pulled itself toward the survivors in the hall.

"Go!" Brother Talbus yelled as he pushed Nero into Brutus arms. As they reach the landing where the stairs turned toward the next floor, Brutus looked back in time to see Talbus firing his bolters wildly. The Inceptor's efforts were rewarded by a large blast of the Aetheric lightning tearing into his armor even more violently than the Immortals' weapons. Talbus was thrown off his feet, and if any life were left in him, the multiple sets of pincer arms pierced his armor with no effort.

The monstrous Necron beast, if it was ever a beast, was well out of its hole now. Brutus could not help but notice the thunder beneath his feet had not stopped as he ran up the steps. As he and Nero reached the second story, the floor in front of them again erupted in dust and debris. The creature's head rose out of the hold it created, pulling itself with its front pincers toward the two inceptors. It shrieked in binary again, rushing at them as if it were starved for centuries.

Then it stopped. Even when it stopped, Brutus still heard the thunder and shaking. The beast winced, before shrieking again and backing itself through the hole as quickly as it. At least Brutus thought it retreated before its pincers gauged up what was left of the floor in front of them. It had been dragged back down.

It wasn't until he could breathe that Brutus realized he heard no thunder. He heard autocannons. Getting to the window with Nero and the remaining guardsmen, they saw the Sapphire Titans and PDF armor had finally reached them, headed by two of the Armigers walkers. One let loose withering volleys of autocannon fire into the Necron warriors in the streets and the Immortals in the buildings. The walker had obviously taken a few hits, as its armor was scored in places, and pierced in its lower front.

The other armiger was covered in dust as it backed away from the building. Pieces fell from its chassis as its heavy stubber fired into the floor below them. Brutus saw the staccato from the weapon answered by blasts from the guns mounted on the centipede's head as it charged out after the Hellglaive, again shrieking in binary as it sallied forth. The armiger itself raised up its gun arm and swung the centipede into the dirt swinging its bladed arm into one of its head guns.

Taking a wide birth around the duel between the centipede and armiger, the Helvering covered the advance of several PDF chimeras. Brutus thought it odd that they wouldn't have an Astartes escort until a vox warped voice screamed his name from below. Sergeant Pelagus leaned out of the hatch of a Repulsor just below their window.

The Intercessor sergeant didn't have to wave Brutus down, for as soon as he saw the hover tank below them, the Inceptor sergeant and his followers jumped down onto the hull. Even with Brutus and Nero, only five living souls left the ruined building.

"I hope things go better for you than for us brother!" Brutus called over the armigers behind them as he grasped Pelagus' hand.

"A hard fight actually!" The Intercessor said as the Repulsor engines fired to put distance between them and the centipede. "We make slow progress for the damage we have taken. The PDF with us are down to half their number and we are down our own armored support." Brutus noticed other Astartes and Guardsmen atop other tanks as the Repulsor pulled away. Many of the vehicles bore scars from confrontations before reaching them. "The Knight has also lost one of his Armiger pilots. His steward from what I am told."

Many civilian bodies lined the street as they approached the intersection. There must have been some gathering here for the Necrons to have been able to slaughter so many without them scattering much.

Overhead a massive blast of energy scythed in between the buildings. Brutus could not see the origin or its impact, but the screech of rent metal and churning of rubble somewhere else in the city told him his fears of it hitting its mark were warranted.

* * *

"Lock boots." Hurlik instructed over the vox. The occupants of four Stomwolf and Stormfang gunships complied, knowing their ride would soon become far less smooth. The lights in each of the holds turned red in anticipation. "Any man who takes more metal heads than me gets a barrel and someone worth drinking it with."

The view screens showed Hurlik the sight from his Stormfang's sponsons. The ground beneath quickly turned from PDF and Astartes encampments, to mudflats, to the broken walls of the Hive city as they passed over each. Smoke dotted the cityscape. Hurlik could almost picture each site, another skirmish making up one greater battle. The place seemed almost like a maze filled with things trying to kill each other. He smiled. A shame they were so late already.

Hurlik turned back to the only other occupant inside the gunship's smaller compartment. "If we took one of the frigates with an escort we could have at least gotten here a few days quicker than traveling with the _Mit_."

"I advised against it." Larden Iceseer said, leaning on his rune covered staff with his eyes closed. A massive brown wolf pelt hung atop his head and cascaded down the back of his terminator armo. Hurlik always thought the pelt on his head and his bright red beard made the company's chief Rune Priest seem more like a bulky Thunderwolf that had learned to walk on two legs.

"Is now really a good time to listen to the spirits?" Hurlik asked as he checked the servos in his own Terminator armor one final time.

"No better a time than testing your armor when you can't fix it."

"It's habit and you know it. What are you looking for?"

"Something is odd in this place. I feel…." Larden's brow furrowed. "Someone is here…" The Rune Priests eyes shot open. "Turn the flight."

"What?"

"Turn the flight. Head North!" Larden said as he pushed the Wolf Guard out of the way and took the screen, pulling up a map of the city. "Here. We need to go here."

"Should I even ask wh-"

"No. Just go."

* * *

The vox erupted in each Astartes helmets. **All Titans, push to your assigned points.** Captain Smitus instructed urgently. **Secure your objectives and hold. Highpurge is down. I repeat. Highpurge is down.**

"Pelagus!" One Sergeant snapped to the other immediately. "What was your objective? We have no time to waste if we are to get there with any strength left!"

Pelagus nodded urgently. "We must secure the-"

Everything stopped. The world around Brutus turned upside down and righted itself several times overall. All went black, even with his helmet his ears rung. His eyes blurred and he blinked hard to try to focus them. The light blue form of Nero, his helmet smashed open to show part of his head and eye was the first thing he saw. The last survivor of his Inceptors stared back at him blankly. The repuslor was burning from several places. Sergeant Pelagus hung out of the hatch, blood leaking through a broken seal in his armor, painting the blue of the tank wherever it fell. What survivors were left inside the tank quickly released the emergency seals of the door, trying to exit before they became trapped.

Brutus raised himself up on one elbow. Far behind them Heleverin Armiger was gone; the Hellglaive lay next to the ruined corpse of the centipede. Its legs were clipped off, its xeno-steel hide was shredded by the Hellglaive's chain-bladed arm. Other pieces were blasted off by the cannon of the Armiger's other arm. Still had fallen.

Brutus righted himself and backed up against the Repulsor. Seven of the Intercessors inside were left, the last crawling free of the tank as he reached them. "What hit us?"

"Necron air support." One of the intercessors said nodding behind them. "Blasted apart much of the column. There are Immortals and Warriors advancing from the right flank to overtake them."

Even from up the road, they could see the Guardsmen and what few Sapphire Titans remained with the column scrambling for cover. Bolt rifles barked and lasguns cracked, echoing up the street to them. The few tanks that could move were slowly falling back, forming a ring to screen the infantry against the Necron onslaught.

Something caught Brutus eye as they began to fall back to their fellows. A twitch. At first he thought he had kicked the corpse, but when he stopped, it did not. Inside his helmet, Brutus eyes went wide "The bodies!"

He noticed too late. Among the intercessors, the civilians rose. Or so they seemed like civilian corpses. As they stood from their hiding places among the actual bodies, they could see the skin the creatures used to camouflage themselves. That they were so close did neither Brutus nor his brethren any comfort.

The creatures wore the skins of the dead civilians on their backs, blending with the dead in the street as they rose, slashing with long blade fingers at any actual living being nearby. These Necrons, if Brutus could call them that, seemed hardly the same as the grimly advancing ones behind them. Each of their movements seemed pained. Each swipe of their oversized claws seemed like a violent, uncontrolled twitch.

Those swipes were strong though. Two intercessors went down before they could pull away. Again pieces of the Necrons' bodies were blown free, and again only the worst of the injuries seemed to faze them. More and more of the bodies rose, and they paid no heed to their dead. Even Brutus' assault bolters did little to stave off the onslaught.

The skin wearing Necrons closed in with more of their twitchy claw swipes. Another intercessor was cut down. There was no time to save him. They swarmed the downed man as his fellows were driven back. Pieces of flesh and armor were thrown into the air, some even reaching the survivors in their retreat.

"Behind us!" someone yelled. More of the clawed things were coming up behind them. Even more were moving on the ring of tanks. Their retreat cut off, the Titans formed a ring, trying to stave off their death as much as possible. Brutus stood in the middle, turning and firing his bolters wherever the pressure was greatest. Something inside the repulsor ignited, casting a plume of fire for a few seconds before being absorbed in black smoke.

"Til death, my brothers!" Brutus screamed. He stepped out from the group, firing with new fervor. He had seen enough Sapphire Titans go down in one day, and wanted to return the favor. He tried first to fire his jump pack, tried to use his better armor to barrel through the group and make a hole for the others to escape. But something sparked and whirred before dying in his armor.

His side split in pain as a set of claws stabbed into his ribs. Brutus returned the favor with a bolt to the metal skull. He kicked another Necron over, letting a burst loose into the creature's chest. Another slash scratched his shoulder, knocking Brutus back into his fellows.

He found he was lucky, at least until something else would happen to dash his hopes, as the staccato of heavy bolters and a bright blue beam tore at Necrons group around him. The beam from a Stormwolf's Hellfrost Cannon froze the Necrons it touched, turning them to statues of metal and ice. Bolts from the gunships sponsons shattered some as the gunship bore down on them.

At first Brutus didn't notice the smoke coming from the engine. But it was apparent as the ship dug a path into the street, crushing other Necrons that weren't already frozen in its path and shattering those that were. The Sapphire Titans immediately moved to recover the crew, but found the occupants already outside. Brutus and his brothers found the Necrons locked in battle against four grey plated terminator troops, ripping and tearing with their own clawed gauntlets.

"Looks like we had good timing!" black clad terminator said as he fended off the skin wearers from a fifth unconscious warrior that lay on the ramp. Sheets of white and brown fur hung from his back and a black wolf's head helmet sat between the priest's shoulders. In his hand was the badge of office for Chaplains and this man, called a Wolf Priest.

"You seemed to fair better than we did, that's for sure." Brutus said as the Intercessors picked off stragglers from the fray.

"Hardly lad!" the Wolf Priest yelled over the din of his own storm bolter. "Crashing a ship into a mob tends to just lend an advantage."

Brutus smirked under his helmet. As other ships touched down among the tank circle, more sponsons, missiles, and Hellfrost weapons tore into the Necrons as more terminators disembarked more delicately than those near Brutus himself, some charging against the skin clad xenos nearby, others joining Guardsmen and Sapphire Titans in adding fire to the advancing numbers.

"Alright were here." Hurlik said as his Stormfang jets blew his red cloak around his armor. "Now why are we jumping into a clusterfeth when we had our own to make?"

"Your answer is over there." Larden pointed the bronze head of his staff out past a burning chimera, next to the corpse of the ruined Necron centipede.

* * *

Borgia was a dead husk. Almost immediately after hearing that _Highpurge_ went down, Ygritte's Armiger took a hit in the engine core. They had barely survived the encounter with the centipede creature. The Armiger was already dragging one leg and her main cannon had taken a hit from the centipedes head weapons almost as soon as the fight started.

With no time to worry about her family, Ygritte was barely able to drag herself from Borgia's hatch before being introduced first hand to the same knife handed creatures that attacked the Astartes and PDF. The guardsmen and Sapphire Titans were thankfully attracting most of the attention away from her. A few of the clawed fiends, however, still sought her blood.

She had already taken a terrible slash in her thigh, and the damage to Borgia had caused a small explosion that may have destroyed her eye. All she knew was she could not see through it, whether it was the pain or the actual injury. Ygritte ducked another slash, using Borgias ruined hull as a brace. She let loose a few rounds from her bolt pistol into the creature's chest, before severing the leg of another. She finished that one with another bolt to the head before turning to limp away.

Ygritte screamed and fell into the dirt. Another claw had caught her good leg. Two explosive bolts blasting apart the first Necron's chest hadn't put it down? Her sword and pistol were thrown as she fell. Slashed to ribbons, her legs were dead weight. Dragging herself into the crook where the destroyed Armiger's arm met its chassis, Ygritte could only watch as the thing that, by all right shouldn't be moving, drew closer.

Losing blood from her many wounds, she began to feel cold. Her vision faded in and out. With each time she awoke, the Necron had crawled closer. Cornered behind the mechanical arm, all she could do now was await her own gruesome death inch closer and closer.

It was almost upon her when a crystal blade tapped the Necron's head. The creature stopped, and looked up. Barely blocking her view of the entire gun, the dual barrel of a storm bolter barked a single time, sending a bolt into each of the crippled Xeno's eyes.

The last thing Ygritte saw was her pursuer's steel head explode, falling lifeless in front of her.

* * *

"She's passed out." Hurlik said to Larden, who was busy returning fire on a group of warriors that were dangerously close to them. Other knife clawed creatures had followed behind the two as they had raced to get to Ygritte in time.

"She will live if we hurry." The Rune Priest said in between bursts of fire. "Have the Thunderer's clear you a path and get her to a Medicae. She's close to bleeding out."

"And how do you expect me to get her-"

"Go!" Larden pointed his staff. The Thunderers pack, churning earth and metal with storm bolters and assault cannon concentrated their fire around the two leaders. Heavier fire from advancing Immortals answered their fusillade and cut low two of their number. The three terminators retreated back behind the tanks, dragging their fellows along.

"Iceseer!" Hurlik said, picking up Ygritte, though his escape was cut off. He disliked how the older Rune Priest barked orders to him when the spirits were being vocal, but Hurlik knew better than to argue.

The Rune Priest knelt below the cover of the down Armiger, tapping his staff on the ground. Around them both rose a fog, extending most of the way to the tanks. "Go."

Hurliks form, large even by the standards of any other terminator armored man, almost disappeared into the mist. Flashes of light from Necron weaponry lit the mist a sickly green, showing his silhouette for only a second at a time.

Larden smiled and rose. "You do not face only one man here you metal devils!" Larden the Iceseer called out, the mist swirling around him. The Immortals were closer now, as well as more of the knife fingered skin wearers. With a thrust of his staff, the mist lanced out at the hulking Immortals. It ground together into lightning, spearing one and spreading to the others.

The Rune Priest turned, deflecting the swipe of claw fingers plying for a place to dig deep. The bronze staff head swung true, caving in the shoulder of his assailant and kicking it away.

"You face all of Fenris!" The mists around him swirled again, coming together. Larden surged forward into the next skin wearer. Picking it up by the head of the staff and launching it over his shoulder.

Another swiped at him from one side. Larden did not even move to block. The swirling mists did that for him. The Necron's arm stopped, caught in the jaws of a thunderwolf forming in the fog. It wrenched and tore the arm free before pouncing and finishing its prey. Larden strode farther forward, the wolf spirit and a second that was similar but different prowling around him. Anything to which Larden did not pay heed was quickly torn apart by the prowling spirits around him.

By the time Larden walked out of the mists, he was alone. With the fog gone, they could see that there was little of the foe left. It was not that Larden had torn through every Necron on the field. They were gone. The only trace of the xenos left was the casualties and destruction they had inflicted, and the bodies of their own that were too badly damaged.

* * *

Ygritte awoke in a gasp, jolting upright. Her surroundings were unfamiliar, but the sounds were not. Just outside the tent she heard the sounds of tank tracks and booted feet. Had they won? The last thing she remembered did not hint at that.

She was in a bed in the tent. It was one bed among many. Each held a man or woman of the Teckus' PDF forces. Many of the bandages were blood soaked. Necron weaponry didn't leave much to sew together, Ygritte thought.

Ygritte's head spun at the sound of her name. Sitting off to one side was Athel, one boot in his lap and a brush in one hand. He always handled his clothes when he was nervous. "Don't worry, it's over."

"Father?" she asked, still holding her breath. Captain Smitus' vox message was still ringing in her ears.

Athel held up his other hand, stifling a relieved laugh. "In far better shape than you or _Highpurge_."

Ygritte gave a relieved sigh. She already knew that Cordus was gone. She wasn't sure what she would do if her father were to go as well. Ygritte lay back down, going to rest her hands on her face.

It wasn't until she put her hands on her face, that she touched steel where there should be flesh. Ygritte bolted right back up, grabbing a steel bed plate nearby. The blurry reflection showed her what she feared. From her left eye to her temple was a red light inside of steel housing.

"What…" She had met many warriors from all parts of humanity with cybernetic eyes, but she had never thought she would see herself in one. Though she hadn't noticed until her hand touched the eye, she finally felt the soreness her replacements information. Speaking of which…

With noticing one pain, Ygritte felt others. She was sore all over from the battle, but her legs? Tearing the sheets from the bed, Ygritte saw what made her legs now. Two piston controlled legs that ended in plates similar to the PDF's Sentinel walkers. She did not scream, did not wail. Ygritte only stammered; unsure of what to do or say.

"There's more…" Athel said, visibly confused on how to support his sister.

Ygritte looked at her brother as if he had just struck her. What else could there be after this?

* * *

"You had better not ruin those legs lass." A dark grey clad Techmarine said to Ygritte as she approached. She was still wobbly on her new legs, but she was adamant about walking on her own to see what the Grimfangs had to show her. "I spent a good deal of time working on them for you."

Hurlik waited alongside the marine, who was working with something on a dataslate. "Allow me to present Jarten Lighthammer, chief Iron Priest to the Grimfangs Company." The terminator introduced the crass Iron Priest, who was already grumbling about something else technical.

"And who are you?" Ygritte asked Hurlik.

"That is HurlikHarridan." Nihilus Balor said holding his hands out as he approached. He was sporting his own head wound, but the bandage on his forehead was far less conspicuous to her than her eye was, she was sure. Ygritte made to go to her father before having to catch her balance. Holding a hand up to keep her in place, Balor walked over and embraced his daughter. "You've looked better."

"Still better looking than you, old man." She said with a smile.

Balor laughed, excited to see his daughter walking. "Hurlik is Jarl Grimfang's second in command, and your savior." He nodded at the Terminator clad warrior and beamed a smile.

"You won't be so happy once we tell you what we called you all here for." The Battle Leader said to the knight, nudging Jarten who up until now had ignored everyone after greeting Ygritte.

"Don't rush me boy!" The Iron Priest yelled, raising his hand to threaten smacking Hurlik. The big fighter took a step or two backward laughing.

Jarten put down the dataslate for all to see, a video feed running on the screen. "I pulled this from your other boy's Armiger. The feed is from the machines own sensors."

"You have no authority over our own machines priest." Balor said with a warning.

"Just watch Knight." Jarten said, puffing out his chest to the much smaller man. "I can smack you and yours around later over how poorly maintained you keep your walkers!"

"He means it too." Hurlik said, chuckling.

The video showed exactly what an Armiger pilot would see. In it two autocannon barrels blared on either side of the screen, shredding Necron infantry and tearing into walls housing entrenched Immortals. The screen then turned, Borgia entered the screen still in battle the Necron centipede.

The creature's working head cannon tore a gauge in the Armiger's main gun as Borgia lunged forward. The useless cannon punched forward, racking the monster's head as Borgia ducked low, taking a hit from one of the pincer legs. With a chain bladed uppercut, the centipedes head fell free. With another slash, the pincer leg was severed. Borgia leaned low, putting down the untouched foot on the end of the large pincer still embedded in its armor and standing straight. The pincer arm pull out with a loud pop.

The screen turned. The tank column was gaining distance. With a few steps forward, the screen flared, the blast of a melta gun hitting Borgia square in the back. With a teeter, the Hellglaive Armiger stumbled, falling over the corpse of the Necron Centipede. The armored column erupted in explosions as Necron air support strafed them. The skin wearers rose and came forth, with Warriors and Immortals behind. The Armiger wasted no time, beating a hasty retreat.

"Gregor." Ygritte sneered in a mixture of disgust and disbelief. She did not get along with her brother, but she never expected he would betray her.

For a moment, Balor and his children remained quiet. The knight looked to his first born, then to his daughter. He looked at her eye, then at her legs. When he turned back to the Grimfangs, there was no confusion or doubt in his eyes.

"Before I go into this, how did you get access to our machines?" Nihilus Balor showed understanding of many things, but getting past his attendants to gain access to the Armiger without his permission was no easy feat and was quite an insult.

"We walked in and took it." Jarten said, crossing his arms and staring at the much smaller man in front of him. "We were under the Jarl's orders. He said you wouldn't give it up if we asked you, so to show you instead."

"Larden Iceseer was the one who had me redirect my ships to that area." Hurlik explained. "He was right to do that."

Nihilus Balor thought for a moment. He nodded to himself. "You have saved my daughter from treachery and betrayal. I am indebted to you and yours Hurlik Harridan."

Balor drew his power sword from his belt, resting it front of him as he knelt down. "For the service you have done my family, I pledge my attendants, my life, and my blade to the service of the Spaces Wolves, and the Grimfangs company."

Hurlik looked at Jarten, who huffed for a moment. "You're working on your own equipment. I already have a company full of people with rocks for brains breaking everything they have already."

"Hey!" Hurlik smacked Jarten's arm before he turned back to Balor. "We're happy to have you Nihilus."

"I also want to pledge Ygrittes skills as a warrior to the Jarl's service." Balor said without missing a beat.

Ygritte and Athel both made to protest before their father held up his hand. "Both Hellglaives are destroyed, and Ygritte is not suited for a Helverin." The Knight turned to his daughter, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You're a skilled warrior on foot, and we are not leaving you behind. They may have saved us all from Gregor's treachery."

Ygritte thought for a moment. She looked to her brother, who only offered a shrug. She was not fond of the idea, but she seemed to have little choice. "Then I shall follow your example father. If the Grimfangs fight, it will be with us at their side."

"If you break my hard work girl" Jarten warned, "You'll wish the robots had cut off a little more than we had to."

The knight's daughter raised an eyebrow. "Try it, and you'll see why they couldn't cut more than they did."

The Iron Priest stared at her through his helmet, before breaking into a laugh and shaking his head.

Hurlik smiled. "I get the feeling she'll be as scary as you Jarten."

* * *

"They've been with us ever since." Hurlik said in the war room. "Since that time the Grey Hunters have come to call her Ygritte the Crone. She's suffered other injuries since then of course. The vox grill replacing her jaw is newer than her eye and legs by two decades."

"She seems far grimmer than what you've described to me." Graudon said, now sitting against the wall beside Aften.

"That's true." Hurlik conceded. "She's become cold and pragmatic, and since her brother's betrayal she's started to value honor and loyalty even more heavily than her father did. Nihilus died quietly around ten years ago. Athel succeeded his father and still travels with us."

That was finally when something hit home with Graudon. "You never said what happened to her other brother."

"I can answer that." A low voice said from one side.

The lights all came on to reveal two more Astartes at the door.

The first wore the black armor of a Wolf Priest, carrying a helmet under his arm shaped like the head of a growling wolf and with a deep brown pelt for a cloak on his back. His white hair, pulled back in a long ponytail was accented by large sideburns. The Wolf Priest was obviously older, but Graudon was sure his sister from the tribes would still attempt to bed him if she were around.

The second was the one that caught his attention more. Also still in his armor, the pelt of a great white wolf hung on his shoulder, the head of the beast covering his right pauldron. One of the wolf's legs hung off the left, still sporting blackened claws. On ropes across his chest were many fangs and teeth from creatures that Graudon recognized, an ork tusk, a drakes tooth, more than a few wolf teeth that he assumed were from the same wolf covering the warriors shoulders.

Though he sported a goatee and several braids tied into a head of shoulder length hair, the things that stood out the most to Gruadon was the Astartes' eyes. A shining yellow tint had taken over whatever color remained in them.

"Graudon Brighteye, may I present Jarl Kennett Grimfang and Wolf Priest Fargas the Dread." Hurlik said crossing his arms.

"You must be Larden's new welp." The wolf lord shook Graudon's hand. "He doesn't tend to explain much but he won't lead you astray." Grimfang smiled "Unless you're a dolt. Then he might tell you your best bet is to fight a kraken in the ocean without a helmet."

Fargas groaned slightly behind Grimfang.

"Oh come on that was good." The wolf lord said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Just answer his question would you?" Fargas said, shaking his head and walking over to the holo-maps.

"Question?" The Grimfang's brow furrowed. "Oh right. The little bastard."

* * *

Those of the company that were at hand attended each wearing the distinct dark grey armor that was their custom. Perhaps thirty were there. Grizzled, winter haired long fangs stood beside wild maned blood claws, each remaining quiet as their leader approached Ygritte in the middle of the circle.

"We end our own grudges." Grimfang said, handing Ygritte a something she did not expect to see again.

The Knight's daughter felt the familiar grip of her bolt pistol. She thought it to be lost after Borgia was destroyed and the Necrons had almost killed her. Now she held it again, with only one target.

Gregor knelt before her, his arms bound. "Savages!" He screamed at the company gathered around. Guardsmen and a few Sapphire Titans had found their way into the circle as well, watching intently. "Do you not see the enemy before you? See her now! She has gotten her way! She is forsaking her humanity for her machines!"

Ygritte knew it was a lie. She had already been cleared by both of the Astates companies. Though her father had already vouched for her himself, both Astartes commanders had asked their people to check her. She had sat with both Larden Iceseer and the Sapphire Titans Librarian. All found her to be free of the corruption her brother accused her of.

Balor asked Grimfang for a different first assignment for his daughter. Executioner to her own brother? Even if he did try to kill her, it seemed harsh to her father, and even to her. She protested as much as Nihilus, but Grimfang would not hear a word. He had simply looked at them both and let out a heavy breath. He was adamant on the executioner being Ygritte and no other.

"I am this way but for your own actions, brother." The last word stuck in her throat. There was a time where, though she disagreed with Gregor immensely, she would defend him to the end. That time was done. His thoughts and delusions had cost her much, and possibly cost others even more.

"Gregor, I cannot forgive you. These others cannot forgive you." Ygritte leveled the pistol on her betrayers head. "But no pleasure shall come from what I must do to you. I am sorry."

Gregor closed his eyes. "The Emporer protects." A single tear fell from his eye. Though who or what it was for, she was unsure. Was it for what he had done? Were his delusions so great he regretted his "failure"? It didn't matter now. Ygritte sighed and steeled herself. She squeezed the trigger slowly, the pressure mounting as she could feel the release of the internal hammer approach.

*Click*

Both brother and sister stared at the pistol. Ygritte brought the pistol to her other hand, pulling the action open. Nothing. She ejected the magazine, looking to see a follower with no round to push out.

Another pistol barked from somewhere behind her. Gregor was thrown back into the dirt, a clean hole in his temple. Ygritte turned to see Grimfang handing one of the larger Astartes bolt pistols to a Grey Hunter nearby.

"Never will I order something of you that I, myself, would not do." Grimfang made to walk away before he stopped and turned with a face that said he had forgotten something. "Did anyone warn you to try to not break you're equipment? If you do, Jarten will not be happy."

* * *

Graudon was silent for a moment in front of the Wolf Lord. "So that's it then? She been with you ever since?"

Grimfang shrugged. "Probably the best fighter out of the entire company." Hurlik cleared his throat. The Jarl scoffed. "He'is just upset because she's still prettier than him." Torvik and Aften chuckled behind him, though Hurlik simply made a few rude gestures toward Grimfang.

"Well it's an honor to meet you and serve with her, Lord Grimfang." Graudon said, bowing his head slightly.

"My eyes are up her boy." Grimfang said with a smirk. "And don't call it an honor just yet."

"You'll regret thinking it is in a few short weeks." Torvik barked this time it was the Wolf Lord who was using rude gestures, smiling the whole time.

"You'd best be getting to Larden though. He's in the observatory." The Jarl said. "We have plans to make and the old man is probably already anticipating you."

Graudon nodded and made for the door. As the portal slide open in front of him, one last thing popped into the Skald's head. "Jarl Grimfang. Who won the battle of Teckus?"

Grimfang looked up from the holomap he had just joined Fargas at. "Depends who you ask in all truth. Smitus would say they won because the Necrons retreated without killing off the entire planet. They phased everything they could back to their ships once they escaped their tombs though. I don't think they were attacking. I think they were trying to escape from the beginning."

Graudon nodded. "So a draw?"

Grimfang gave the young priest another fanged grin. "Considering how far up our arses their metal boots…. feet…. whatever, were, I'd consider us lucky they left when they did."

Graudon grunted and continued out the door toward the observatory. Aften, Torvik, and Hurlik joined the Wolf Priest and the Jarl at the Holo-map.

"Where to?" Aften asked, cracking his knuckles.

The map of the galaxy swirled for a moment before zooming in on their target system. "There's some sort of rebellion going on in the Hannover system. Sources say it's not a cult uprising. Some sort of political movement is looking to expand into that area. They've swept up several worlds' support there already, and several other chapters are en route there as well to drive them out."

"Why not stamp them out completely?" Torvik said. "It sounds like they're betrayers and oath breakers, after all."

"I agree with Torvik." Hurlik crossed his arms looking at the several major worlds inside the systems map, along with moons and defensive stations. "Not the first uprising we've had to deal with."

"This movement is expanding, not starting here." Fargas chided the younger warriors. "They have entire systems and even a sect of Mechanicus with them in their home sector. Our first priority is to stop the spread, then cut out the source."

"There's more." Fargas expanded the map, zooming out to reveal the sector around the Hannover system. A warp storm was encroaching from the galactic north. "Aside from the storm, there have been Tau probes spotted occasionally, and strange earthquakes reported on one of the moons."

Grimfang nodded his agreement with Fargas. "I hope you had everything sorted at home boys. We may not make it back for a while. Oh. And whoever gets the pointiest traitor marine helmet gets to tell the tale when we get home."


	3. 3 The Layover

"This is an outrage!" Inquisitor Grayson Ardieux . He was appalled that the Grimfangs' chapter serfs were challenging him at the entrance to the _Metnadrhjoll'_ s cargo ramp. The Ordo Xeno's official had summoned Jarl Grimfang two days ago when they had landed in the hive of Tallard's Rest. When he received no reply he sent the summons again. Now he had come himself, purely insulted and with his entire retinue in tow. "I demand an audience with your commander!"

Ardieux wore an expensive grey cloak over his arbitrator's carapace armor. He had long discarded his shock maul in favor of the power sword at his side, though he kept his combat shotgun and even improved its functionality to a near masterpiece.

"None of the leaders of the company told us to expect you, Inquisitor." The serf said, not backing down from his post at the bottom of the ramp.

"You insolent little rat!" The Inquisitor bellowed "Tempestor Madaya!" Ardiuex turned to Scion leader with him. "Shoot this vermin and clear me a path."

"I would advise against that Inquisitor." Fargas the Dread warned as he descended the ramp. "I would have at the very least sent a reply to your summons." The Wolf Priest was girded in his armor, but had his pistol holstered and carried his crozius just below its head. "It would have been a firm no. But still you would have had an answer."

"And just who are you, Chaplain?" The Inquisitor made to step past the chapter serf, obviously another Fenrisian, from the look of the the bone charms on his belt and the wolf tooth hanging from his ear. He nearly shot the man himself when the he once again moved to block the Inquisitor's way. Seeing Fargas' hand wander toward his pistol holster stopped him.

"They call me Fargas the Dread. Wolf Priest of the Grimfangs Company."

"And where is Captain Grimf-"

"Jarl."

InquisitorArdieux's brow furrowed. "I do not like to be corrected." He warned. The scions behind him shifted uneasily.

"Few do." Fargas said calmly, shifting himself in his position half way down the ramp.

"Inquisitor." Madaya interrupted, directing Ardieux's view behind Fargas. Others of the company were standing just beyond the top of the ramp. Serfs and members of the company, each armed, were gathering near the entrance to the ship.

Ardieux straightened himself, mentally and physically. "I did not come for a fight. Please sir Fargas. I must speak with your commander."

"Well." Fargas gave an exasperated sigh that Ardieux could tell was not directed at him. "He is not here."

The Inquisitor decided it was no matter to him. "Where is he then?"

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Grimfang rebuked Torvik and Krayl Leadfoot's argument nearly as quickly as the idea came out of the lieutenant's mouth. "I will not allow you two to go racing down the street in Arbitrator's vehicles just for laughs!"

Torvik downed another of the port bar's heaviest drinks. It had no effect on any of the three Astartes, but they still rather liked the taste. "I've seen you come up with worse ideas and go through with them." He protested.

"And that's why you should be racing PDF Valkyries instead of law enforcement vehicles."

The three laughed loud and heartily as the server brought the three huge men another round. A pitcher for each. Without their armor, they still stood much taller than everyone else. Tallard's Rest was a major port, however. They hardly stood out from the wide menagerie of other space farers, from mercenaries and merchants to soldiers and criminals, in the dim light of the old watering hole.

Tallard's Rest was a port hive built on a huge asteroid in the system's outer belt, serving as a layover and resupply point to the innumerable amount of ships that came through. The Grimfangs' fleet was no different.

Krayl winced and stood up from the booth they were seated at. The servos in his mechanical leg whirred softly under his scout pants as he worked the joints up and down.

"You should get that tuned if it's not sitting right again." Torvik said.

"You should have that wall kicking contest with Ygritte first though." Grimfang smirked. "Jarten would say you broke it either way, after all."

"He tends to blame you for most of those ideas though." Krayl thanked the server as she brought them yet another round, and held his pitcher up in toast. "Might as well double your headache."

"I'll drink to that." Torvik raised his own pitcher and chuckled. He was ready to down the entire pitcher when he stopped it at his lips. "What?"

Krayl and Grimfang stopped mid drink and looked to Torvik.

"There's something in mine." Torvik was faking a smile. Grimfang and Krayl could tell his brevity was disingenuous. "Smells like one of your basic knockout drugs."

"Drink it then." Krayl shot the Jarl a look of amazement. "You trust your nose?"

"Always." The Lieutenant smirked.

"Then something as small as a knockout drug shouldn't bother you." It was Grimfang's turn to smile. "Let's play their game. Drink, wait a few, then act dazed."

Torvik chuckled and did as he was told. Krayl smiled in resignation and downed the rest of his own pitcher, noticing the bartender out of the corner of his eye.

Watching the man, big by his own right, let out a breath and told a bald, tattooed man in a leather trench coat something in hushed words. The man finished his drink and left.

"I think they took the bait." The Grey Hunter turned Lone Wolf said. The resigned smile re-appeared "Why did I accept your invitation out again?"

"A total lapse of judgement." Grimfang put his elbows on the table and spray his hands. "Torvik isn't feeling well." The Jarl winked. "Help him outside."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Krayl grunted as he hefted the Lieutenant's arm on his shoulder.

"Nearly as much as the drink." Torvik was purposely slurring his words. He played the part of a groggy, drugged man perfectly. Putting all of his weight on Krayl, the Lone Wolf had to nearly carry him.

"Are you coming?" Krayl asked Grimfang, who remained seated.

"After I finish my drink." The Jarl raised his pitcher again. Krayl grunted as he hauled the feigning unconscious Torvik. Grimfang stifled a laugh and got up, walking over to the barkeep. Not taking his eyes off the man, he finished the pitcher and set it on the table with a thud. "Thank you for such a fun time."

* * *

By the time Grimfang walked out the door into the alley there were already bodies on the ground. Each man or woman had the same facial markings as the leader in the leather coat who was currently pushing one of his fellows into Torviks angry grasp.

The lieutenant did not even have his combat blade drawn and simply howled curses as he punched, kicked and wrenched limbs in pursuit of his would-be captor.

Krayl, on the other hand, had two of their stackers hanging onto his waist, clawing and pulling in an attempt to weigh the Lone Wolf down. He was too busy to pay heed to them as he fought off two others armed with pipes.

There were seven gangers left moving by the time Grimfang pulled his own blade from its position behind his back. He peeled one of Krayl's harriers off of him, tossing him backward nonchalantly. Striding past Krayl, one of the upright gangers swiped at the Jarl with his improvised club. Grimfang leaned backward as the metal rod passed, overcompensating and lunging his long blade into the man's chest.

Krayl slammed the pommel of his own blade into the forehead of his other remaining hanger-on, forcing him to let go. A quick swipe of his own blade opened that one's throat. The one that Grimfang had thrown back was up however, aiming an auto pistol at the Lone Wolf.

"Don't worry." The ganger smiled welcomingly. "You'll thank me soon enough." He aimed low at Krayl's leg, squeezing the trigger. The pistol let off a burst into Krayl's leg.

To the gangers surprise, the Lone Wolf did not move. Krayl laughed and ran the confused ganger through in time to see Torvik dragging two of the unlucky gunman's very beaten fellows behind him.

Grimfang walked up behind Krayl, his last opponent fighting to escape his grasp on the back of his coat. "They can't talk can they?" The Jarl pointed his blooded blade at Torvik's prisoners.

"I wouldn't count on it." The lieutenant dropped the two men unceremoniously. "The leader ran off while I was breaking…." He stopped and looked at the two, working through his memory. "I think this one's leg."

"Well then." Grimfang lifted the only conscious ganger up and pulled him closer. "Where's your leader run off to, lad? He left us without leaving a number to call on him." He smiled a fangy grin, his yellow eyes glinting in the alley's dim light.

"Kill me now." The man said through a bloody and broken nose. "I will return to lift my brothers and sisters on the day of ascension."

The Jarl did not lower him, only raising an eyebrow and looking back at his companions. "Drugged out?"

"Drugged out." They both agreed.

The wolf lord shrugged and impaled the ganger, the long blade jutting out of his back. "Was worth a try." Grimfang flicked his wrist, carelessly sending the much smaller man off the blade and through the air away from him.

"Did anyone else notice they smell off?" Torvik asked, turning one of the dead over with his boot.

"Mutation probably. Or genetic dispersion." Grimfang shrugged and wiped his blade on the garment of one of the dead, a vest with the symbol of a cracking globe on the back. "Lower layer gang, generational pollution. The usual reasons."

"We should get back." Krayl said, as he rolled up the pant leg of his mechanical limb. "Flag down an enforcer patrol and hand them over."

"Fine." Grimfang sighed and kicked the corpse whose throat Krayl had slashed open. "Bastards ruined my time out."

* * *

"Fargas you should have come along!" Grimfang and Torvik entered the bridge in a roar of laughter and cursing.

"It sounds it." Fargas was smirking. "We must talk, Kennett."

"Soon! First you must hear!" The Jarl barely noticed the Wolf Priest looking off to one side. "We were ambushed, slave runners or a press gang I think. And who the hell are you?!"

Grimfang finally noticed Ardieux. At first the Inquisitor did not realize. The Wolf Lord's attention turned so fast that the Inquisitor didn't notice he was being addressed. The Jarl's tone changed quickly. Still crass and boisterous, but less amused. At least not _as_ amused.

"Captain Grimfang-"

"Jarl." The Wolf Lord interrupted.

Ardieux paused at the correction, clearly frustrated, before continuing "I come to you on an urgent-"

"Urgent enough to not answer a direct question?" Ardieux was taken aback again. Fargas was direct when he spoke but he at least seemed respectful. "Who are you?"

"Inquisitor Ardieux is from the Ordo Xenos, Kennett." Fargas answered for him before he could put the Wolf Lord in his place. "He's here to ask for our help."

"Your head too sore from smacking it into the exterminatus button inquisitor?" Ardieux was becoming visibly flustered by Grimfang's demeanor. His face was slightly turning more red. He stepped forward with a sharp intake of breath.

"Kennett…" Fargas' tone was a warning.

The Jarl paused, closing his eyes and holding up a hand to both of them. "Alright. What do you want with us Inquisitor?"

The Inquisitor smiled and spread his hands. "Simply to save this planet from the peril building up inside it. People have no clue what walks below them, what commands them, and what lives among them. You are familiar with Genestealers?"

"If you have a cult on your hands, why don't you bring in one of your Deathwatch Teams or petition the governor for aid?" Grimfang asked, cutting to the heart of the Inquisitor's grandiose manner. "I hardly see how you need our help. We already are engaged to a system wide war somewhere else."

"There is a team on their way, true." Ardieux explained. "The problem with a cult of this scale is that I cannot tell who to trust outside of my own men. So the governor is out of the question. She may have people in her household under their control."

"Then wait for your Killteam and root them out." Grimfang spoke plainly, but not unkindly. "As I have just said, Inquisitor. We are bound for another system, with more than just one hive at stake."

"I fear though, Captain-"

"Jarl." It was Torvik's turn to correct him.

"-That they may be too late." Ardieux continued as if he were uninterrupted. "This cult is spread deep into the roots of this hive and throughout. I am not here out of choice. I am here because the people of this hive that are untouched need preserving. And you are here. You are insolent and do not know your betters, _Captain_ Grimfang... But you are here."

Torvik went for his blade. The Jarl wasn't the only one being disrespectful. As quick as the black bearded fighter was, the Wolf Lord's hand caught his arm nearly as quickly. Grimfang looked at his long time friend, then to Fargas. The Jarl turned away, followed by the the officers.

Torvik was the first one to speak. "You've said it already. We're bound for Hanover. There's a lot more at stake there."

"And more glory no doubt?" Grimfang asked.

A dirty smile came across Torvik's face. "An added perk. Motive or not, we _are_ on our way there for a reason. The others would agree."

The Jarl nodded. "I am not inclined to help an Inquisitor whose ego is large enough he could crush the hive himself with it. Fargas?"

Until now and even during most of the interaction, the Wolf Priest remained silent. "Well…" he began. "Torvik isn't wrong. We are oathsworn to the Hanover system. However, we are already here. And the war there will be long. I believe we will arrive with plenty of time to fight."

"And what of our losses after we're engaged here?" Torvik insisted. It was obvious he wanted nothing to do with Tallard's Rest or those that needed or were asking for their aid."If we fight across an entire hive with the only reinforcements arriving late if at all, we'll be far too depleted against whatever we encounter in Hanover."

"He's not wrong logistically either." Grimfang stated solemnly.

"I've never known you to shrink from a fight." Fargas told the Jarl. "Nor to stand aside just because others won't fight."

Grimfang shrugged to Torvik. "It _is_ the right thing to do."

A tenseness grew behind Torvik's eyes. "It's not our problem, Kennet"

The Jarl only answered his old friend's scowl with his usual wild smirk. "It is now." Torvik only continued to stare.

"At least you may get another opportunity to stick the Inquisitor on the wall." He offered. Finally, the Lieutenant cracked a smile and chuckled. "Fargas, gather the officers in the war room and set a holo link to the _Stormstone_. And take the Inquisitor with you before Torvik guts him." The Jarl shrugged sheepishly at his friend's returning scowl.

"Inquisitor. " Grimfang turned back to Ardieux, a more stern look on his face than the Ordo Xenos official had yet to see. "You have your aid. We will convene with you in the war room to discuss all you know."

Ardieux straightened at his granted request, visibly suppressing a satisfied smile. "Then we will meet you there, Capta-"

"Jarl." This time, all three of the Space Wolves corrected him at once.

* * *

Ardieux and his men stood among giants. All the officers of the Grimfangs on board the _Metnadrhjoll_ stood in the war room. In their armor, Grimfang's retinue towered over Ardieux and his own. Present on the _Metnadrhjoll_ were Grimfang, Torvik, Ygritte, Fargas, and the second of the company's Rune Priests, Guthrin Seaborn.

In one corner were the other officers on board the other ships of the fleet, manifesting in beams of shining blue light. Hurlik, Aften, Graudon, Larden, and the Wolf Priest Seigfried Kabder each stood in a separate panel next to that of Athel Balor.

The Inquisitor's cadre was not as numerous. There was Mayada, leader of Ardieux's Scion platoon. With his overcoat, beret, and carapace armor he looked every bit the military officer.

Keena Arkabba, a very resourceful Hive Ganger stood a stark contrast. Her patched clothes and facial tattoos told a story of reworking and recycling whatever was at hand in an underhive. Where Mayada carried the usual Tempestus weaponry, Kenna's were far more homemade. Shivs were sheathed on her both of her boots, the front and back of her belt, and one of her hips. An autogun hung from her back. Welded to the end of the gun was yet another improvised weapon. It was less a bayonet and more of a workers tool sharpened to a sickening spike.

Finally there was CXIV, Ardieux's personal vindicare assassin. Called "See" for short, he bore the mark of a veteran of many journeys to hunt down a quarry; practical, cautious, and patient and calculating.

"We originally, tracked the cult her from an Agri world in subsector Archimedes." Ardieux stated, looking to each person and hologram in the room as he began. "Several pure genestealers were discovered in a shipment of irrigation lines and sprinklers upon arrival. They had nearly torn apart the entire district before security forces managed to hunt down the last of them."

"The shipment came from Tallard's Rest, then?" Seigfried asked. "You're sure they did not get sent there from a different industrial complex and mixed them together?"

"The shipment was purely from Tallard's rest, sir priest." Ardieux explained. "The metallurgical impurities of each piece of the shipment matches the minerals mined here, and the transport made no stops."

"Do you have any other information aside from the shipment's origin point?" Aften seemed more interested than most, being the company's foremost mind on anything Tyranid related. "You could be hunting a branch of a larger cult afterall."

"I have had servitors from my own vessel researching any type of activity from other systems that would relate to this. It starts here."

Guthrin cast bones on a table near the door. He stared unblinkingly at them, before picking them back up. Ardieux paused a moment before forcing himself to ignore the Rune Priest. The other's of his ilk paid him no mind, as if it were normal.

"What information do we have on them so far?" Fargas asked.

"From local enforcer precincts we were able to find that the number of disappearances in Tallard's Rest is extremely high." Ardieux pulled up a diagram of the hive. The 3D map showed different colors in different parts of the city, marking the frequency of reported disappearances. "In a hive city this wouldn't be cause for concern." He continued "However, many of these disappearances are only short term."

"And that means what exactly?" Hurlik asked impatiently. The Inquisitor noted his massive form even in comparison to Siegfried next to him. "All we need to know is where to engage them."

"It means they're recruiting." Ygritte interjected. "Pulling people off the streets, turning them to their cause, and returning them as spies and saboteurs."

Ardieux nodded his thanks to the Jarl's bodyguard. "What we know for sure is that they call themselves the Children of Schism. They're well established already and working toward a full overthrow of the city. Unfortunately our hunt hasn't been as fruitful as we like. It has been hard to work with their eyes everywhere and without many leads that wouldn't arouse suspicion."

Guthrin cast his runes on the table again, repeating the same actions as before.

Ardieux paused again, lookingat the Rune Priest. "What is he doing?" He asked the room.

"Seeing what he can." Torvik said unkindly. "Considering you so asked for help and couldn't even uncover anything to go on."

"Now see here-" Ardieux was about to argue before Guthrin finally spoke.

"I see it." He said, his gaze not leaving the stones as he cast them again. All attention turned to him, his eyes widened in a focus intensity. "We should not stay here." It seemed as if he were in a trance as he spoke. The look in his eyes intensified to the point of going bloodshot. "Blood will run and burn away in fire. I see the stone. It cracks like the impact of a hammer."

The room was silent at Guthrin's revelation. Torvik and Hurlik stared down the Inquisitor. Fargas' eyes didn't leave the floor. Then the laughing began.

In the back of the room, Grimfang's chuckle quickly elevated to a hearty roar at a joke only he knew. "That's not a prediction Guthrin!" He laughed again. "That's guidance! The gangers that attacked us earlier wore the symbol of a cracking globe! We left them in enforcer custody, before coming back to the Met."

"You expect me to take an action off of some stones and raving?" Ardieux scoffed. "I will not waste resources on a man looking at rocks."

"Should we confirm the Imperial Tarot instead?" Fargas asked, his point not being lost on Ardieux. "It's more than you had a moment ago."

Ardieux considered the information given to him. What choice did he have but to appease the muscle he had brought on? "How sure are you off this?" He asked Guthrin.

The Rune Priest blinked slowly. He was visibly drained from what he had seen. "We must begin now, whichever action it is. To wait is death for this city."

The Inquisitor nodded, looking back to his own retinue. Mayada nodded for the group. Ardieux returned the nod. "I will investigate the gang members in custody. Captain Grimfang, I ask that you and yours remain on the ships until we have more information."

"Actually." Grimfang's gave another if his toothy smiles. "I want you to take one of my scouts along with you."

The Inquisitor and his entire retinue gawked at the Wolf Lord. A combination of sneer and smile came across Ardieux's face as he chuckled his disbelief. "There is no way one of your men could be of any help to me or mine."

"He's not going to help you." Grimfang chuckled himself. "He's going to keep you alive. Alive and uncaptured."

"And how will he do that exactly that we cannot?"

"Simple Inquisitor." Grimfang smiled sarcastically. "You asked us for aid. It only makes sense to do so. So take one if my scouts. Fresh eyes. Unless you prefer I came with you myself?"

* * *

"Just what do you mean they never were brought in?" Inquisitor Ardieux leaned far over the counter at the youth stuck beneath his ire.

"Our own men are missing with them sir." The scared clerk stammered out. "W-we have a patrol looking for both the men and the perpetrators."

"Then where is the officer in charge of this precinct?" Ardieux did not move, only staring at the clerk as if he were waiting for the officer's head to explode.

"H-he is with the patrol sir." The young man stammered again. "The Lieutenant takes the loss of his men personally."

"Then call him back. We will wait in his office until he returns." The Inquisitor strode past the boy without another look, straight to the Lieutenant's office.

Ardieux took the seat behind the the Lieutenants desk, leaning back in the seat and resting both feet on top of the desk. Keena took one if the seats on the other side of the desk, putting one of her dirty work boots on the edge and making sure it left a mark.

The Investor smirked to himself at the ex gang member's behavior. She had grown wiser since he took her in, but she was ever still against all authority that wasn't his own. Lucky, he thought, that he had instructed his people to remain silent onboard the _Metnadrhjoll._ It may have kept her head where it was.

"Mayada. Your opinion." Ardieux demanded of his second. "What do you think of the savages we petitioned for aid?"

"They don't seem to have much discipline, my lord." Mayada said stoically. "They speak out of turn in their commander's presence, without even giving him a glance or worry for consequence."

"I've noticed the same." Inquisitor Ardieux nodded his agreement. "They're bull headed and seem to do what they want. They should be easy to manipulate if needed." Ardieux craned his head back. "To be continued. Here comes the scout."

Rolli Longreach was short by Astartes standards. Standing at only 6'8 in his boots, he still loomed over the common man. A belt of pouches cut across his grey carapace armor, connecting to a length of fur that hung diagnolly across his back.

Leaving his sniper rifle on his scout bike, Rolli still had an elongated combat blade on his belt and a modified bolt pistol on his hip. Where most of the Grimfangs were wild, Rolli was calculating and tapered from his mind to his shorter hair and the mustache that lined the top of his lips and down the side of his mouth.

Rolli only nodded as he entered the office, his eyes darting to each detail of the room before landing back on Inquisitor Ardieux. "Waiting for the man in charge?"

Ardieux nodded. "I still don't understand what your Captain is thinking send you with me, Rolli. My retinue and I are far superior investigators than you and your ilk. No disrespect intended to you or your loyalty, but why would he send you along?"

Rolli chuckled to himself. "Inquisitor I was wondering the same thing before I walked in here-"

"Then Rolli, I release you from your duty to me. We can handle this investigation and will call when we need your men."

The Wolf Scout remained silent, only staring at the Inquisitor for a few moments before continuing. "As I was saying, I was wondering why the Jarl sent me along up until I entered this office."

Ardieux furrowed his brow and held his hands out to the room. "Can you see something we can't? This is a simple enforcer's office."

"No, Inquisitor. I cannot see anything here you can't." Rolli said. "But I can _smell_ it. The room reeks. That patrol isn't coming back if they're led by this man, if that's what you call him. He probably let the prisoners, or rather his brothers, go on purpose."

Ardieux just glowered at Rolli for a few moments. "And if he comes back at all, it won't be with any leads." He finished the thought with no small amount of frustration. Ardieux cursed to himself.

"So now what?" Kenna asked the Inquisitor. "You must have a backup plan."

"Well of course I do." Ardieux snapped. "Though it's not as immediate. And it's far more attention grabbing."

All in the room watched the Inquisitor brood, waiting on his decision. He put his fingertips together, staring at a distance spot that only he could see. "We must go to the local Adeptus Arbites precinct, near the governor's palace. They should have knowledge of any gang affecting the Hive's productivity."

Rolli and Ardieux's attendants nodded. "We'll sweep the office for anything useful then. It shouldn't take long." Mayada hit a toggle on his arm piece, giving orders to his own men.

"Rolli? A word outside while we wait?" Ardieux was still visibly flustered, though where his attendants were used to him, the scout just plain ignored it. Following the Inquisitor outside, Ardieux leaned against the side of his Scions' Taurox. He waited until the men inside were all disembarked and assisting Mayada.

"Thank you." Ardieux said quietly. Rolli finally gave a look of surprise, the only non-stoic look the Inquisitor had seen from him since leaving the _Metnadrhjoll._ "Your nose saved us time. Emperor knows how long I may have waited there only to come up empty handed." The scout regained his composure, nodding his own appreciation. "I really would still like to dismiss you from my service though, Rolli. We can handle the hunt and call your Captain when we root out the cult."

"I'm not in your service, Inquisitor." Rolli said with the same reserved expression. " _Jarl_ Grimfang sent me to accompany you. He will recall me when he is ready."

"So he sent you to spy?"

"To assist, as I'm sure he said."

Inquisitor Ardieux squinted his eyes at the scout. "I am not fond of him, if I may speak plainly."

Rolli only shrugged as Mayada, Kenna, and the Scions made they're way back outside, followed by the clerk from the desk, in chains. "Is that necessary, Inquisitor? I don't believe the boy to be party to the Lieutenant or anyone else."

"A necessary precaution, I assure you." Ardieux squared his shoulders and held his head high. "Well. Scout Rolli, if I cannot dismiss you, then you are welcome to follow us on our righteous path."

Rolli looked at the boy again, before making his way to his scout bike. "If I must, Inquisitor" he called back. "Then I must."

* * *

The Arbitrators' precinct was a fortress of black stone, exuding an air if dread to all nearby. Automated turrets scanned each passing ship and vehicle, The guards watched each passing person. If the hive itself, was considered at peace, the Adeptus Arbites building was a vigilant guard against any that would disrupt that.

What was but a single Taurox and Rolli's bike turned into a motorcade as two more of the Tempestus transports joined them.

"Mayada and Rolli are with me." The Inquisitor commanded as he disembarked from his Taurox. "See, Keena, stay with the Scions and keep watch."

"Why would you leave half your retinue behind?" Rolli asked, following Ardieux across the courtyard. "We don't know if this place is compromised too."

Ardieux chuckled loudly. "I used to be an arbitrator, Rolli. No man or woman in that fortress is from Tallard's Rest, and they operate in tightly disciplined squads. I have more faith in a bastion against the cult being here than anywhere else." Rolli remained silent as they came closer to the guarded entrance. "However " The Inquisitor turned with a smirk. "If I'm wrong, you can smell them out for me."

Rolli was unsure if the comment was supposed to be a snide remark or a sign of trust, but the guards blocked Ardieux's way before he could answer.

"Declare yourself and state your business, or leave the way you came." One of the visor covered mountains of armor and muscle said. Both had a combat shotgun lowered in warning at the trio. "Any other course will result in your arrest."

"I am Former Investigator Grayson Ardieux, Inquisitor of Ordo Xenos." Both of the guards seemed to ease slightly upon hearing his title. "We are here on an errand that concerns Tallard's rest, and must speak with your commander."

The two guards looked at each other. Then back to the group. One walked to a control at the gate, hitting a toggle to let the iron bars swing open. "Prepare to be disarmed upon entering Inquisitor." The arbitrator said coldly as he returned to his station. "You are free to enter."

And disarmed they were. All three were forced to relinquish their weapons upon entering the security checkpoint inside the blast doors, though Rolli was more reluctant than either Mayada or Ardieux.

"Don't lose them, boy." He told the arbitrator he handed his pistol and blade. "And don't mess with them."

"They will be well cared for I assure you, Lord Astartes." An older officer in a well kept officer's jacket said as he approached the checkpoint. Rolli noticed Ardieux shift in stance as soon as the older man approached. He had been different since their arrival at the precinct's gate. The Inquisitor seemed at home here and seemed to respect the man's rank as any of the men assigned to this post.

"Inquisitor Ardieux, I presume." The older man held out his. "Judge Hallas Priller."

Priller was clean shaven and bald. The man exhumed discipline with every shift if his eyes. By the look of his men, he ran the precinct on a tight leash.

"You could tell Rolli is a space Marine, sir?" Inquisitor Ardieux shook Priller's hand vigorously.

Priller was far less excited to have guests than the Inquisitor was to be one. "If you know what to look for, Inquisitor, it's easy to tell." The Judge took in each of them for an awkwardly long moment before addressing then again. "I suppose the errand you are here on would be better explained in private?"

"For security and morale purposes." Ardieux confirmed with a satisfied smile. Priller only nodded stoically and waved for them to follow. Ardieux did so eagerly, beaming with an entirely new level of pride and self importance as he walked through the familiar surroundings of an Arbites Precinct.

The Judge's office matched his was little decor in the room and it gave an air of sternness that told all who entered to spare pleasantries in place of business. Priller's own carapace armor and weapons rested on wracks near his desk, a metal bust housing the visored helmet that seemed to stand guard over its owner even when he did not wear it.

"What can the Adeptus Arbites do for you Inquisitor?" Priller poured himself a glass of amasec, offering the others none.

"Please sir." Ardieux said as he placed himself in the chair across the desk from Priller. "Call me by my own Arbites rank, Investigator."

"You are not an Investigator though, Inquisitor." Priller sipped from his glass, staring down Ardieux coldly, but not unkindly. "You may have been, but you are no more."

Ardieux was taken aback. He may be an Inquisitor now, but he was still the same Arbites Investigator as he once was. He hunted aliens with the same methods in the Imperium as he always had criminals. Was he not both? A mild snort drew Ardieux's attention behind him. Rolli was not laughing but definitely was amused at he way he was being treated.

"Inquisitor?" Priller leaned forward with a warning in his eye, placing the now empty glass to the side. "Once again. Why are you here?"

"Forgive me, Judge Priller." Ardieux blinked a few times to clear his head. "I cannot tell you our grand purpose, but my investigation has brought me to you. We are looking for a gang whose symbol or graffitti would be that of a globe, cracking to the core."

The first expression that wasn't one of stern business that the trio had seen of Priller finally came across his face. He seemed almost disappointed as an awkward silence crept into the room. "We know them. Slave takers and gun runners. Nasty bastards. Near suicidal if you confront them violently. What would you want with them?"

"I'd prefer not to say." Ardieux said after some obvious inner turmoil. "It pains me to say so. But what I can tell you is that it will help to keep the peace."

Another awkward silence. Priller was thinking hard. Though about what, none could say. "They're, like any gang, mainly do their work in the vacant lower levels. Your best lead would be their biggest rival."

"And they are, sir?" Ardieux swelled with pride at the headway he was finally making. He knew he should have come here first. Then that oaf of a Captain the Grimfangs had for a leader would have been all the more put in his place upon his return.

"The Hellcats." Priller's face twisted as he nearly spat out the name. "They're somewhere in the same district as your quarry. If you can find the Hellcats, you'll find who you're looking for."

"Sir, you've been a greater help than you know." Ardieux raised himself from the chair.

"Inquisitor sir." Mayada was holding his ear. "A party from the governor's palace is at the precinct gate."

Ardieux cursed to himself as the intercom on Priller's desk confirmed Mayada's report. The Governess was coming. "Sir, is there a quick way out of here? I'd prefer not to-"

The door burst open to a woman in clothing that made a noble look like a pauper. She commanded the room with a sweep of her gaze and smiled pleasantly. Black of hair, pale of skin, clad in deep reds and blues, Governess Mina Vitult was beautiful to all she met. To match her beauty, she smelled as intoxicatingly sweet as she looked.

"Judge Priller I apologize!" she said, genuinely embarrassed. "None of your men told me you were already meeting with someone."

Ardieux took in a breath to answer before Priller cut him off. "Judge Abbot here is checking on the status of the precinct after the riots in district twelve, Governess." Priller said, indicating the Inquisitor. "Judge Abbot may I present Governess Mina Vitult."

"Your reputation precedes you, Governess." Judge "Abbot" shook her hand. It seemed soft even through his gauntlet. "The love your people have for you is famous throughout the sector."

Vitult blushed at Ardieux's compliment. "And your friends here?" Vitult looked over Mayada and Rolli, her eyes resting on the Scion for a moment longer than the Astartes.

Mayada eaglerly introduced himself to the governess. "What an honor madame! My men that came from Tallard's Rest speak highly of you. They do not do you justice."

"Your men are too kind Captain." Vitult bowed her head to the Tempestor. Looking him square in the eye.

"Judge Priller if that is all you have to report." Ardieux turned to the Arbites official. "We shall continue about our business and remove ourselves from your jurisdiction as quickly as possible."

"I appreciate your professionalism Judge Abbot." Priller saluted. "Thank you for your visit and your service." Ardieux returned the salute to Priller, and a curt bow to Vitult, he quickly led his companions out of the room and out of the precinct.

"I cannot tell if one of her retinue is part of your cult." Rolli said as they got back to the Tauroxes. He checked and rechecked his bolt pistol. Even taking it apart and checking the firing pin for sabotage before reassembling it. "Or maybe all of them. Her perfume made it impossible to tell. That palace is not safe. You were right to remain silent."

"I don't distrust your nose Rolli." Ardieux said, obviously frustrated at having nearly been uncovered. "But if you were no help, why did you come along?"

Rolli only looked at Ardieux, glaring a hole into him before letting out a sigh. "I should contact the Jarl." Without a second glance he walked off toward his bike.

"If I may say so, sir." Mayada said once Rolli was well enough away. "I think we should trust the governess over these savages. I've seen nothing but disrespect, insolence, and insubordination since we've met them. And now their representative tries to pit us against the her? The're something else." Mayada shook his head in, until now, hidden disgust "I say we warn her and combine our resources."

The Inquisitor looked to the ex ganger. "You think the same, Keena?"

"Well I'm not a suck up like pretty boy here." The dirty woman shoved Mayada's shoulder as she walked past. "But they don't seem to play well with others, that's for sure."

"Neither do you." The Inquisitor smiled without looking at her.

A clearing of a throat told them of a presence none of them had noticed. It was one of the arbitrators from the precinct fortress' gate. "Excuse me. Inquisitor?"

"Can we help you, son?" Ardieux said with an accusing look.

"Judge Priller sent instructions that he will be sending a platoon to support your search for the Hellcats. He said to not wait for them, but they will be along to aid their allies when they are ready."

The Inquisitor's face lit up at the news. "Arbitrator's protect their own."

The young man saluted. "Yes sir. Our people protect their own." Ardieux returned the salute proudly and dismissed the arbitrator.

"This changes things far for the better." Mayada gave a victorious smile. "Do we really need them now?"

Only one in the band remained quiet nearly the entire day. "See? What say you?"

The Vindicare remained seated near the open door of the group's Taurox, his mask was off and his bright blue eyes had been watching everything that went on throughout the day. "You went to them for help, Ardieux." Already Mayada and Keena's gaze was intensifying at him. "They already promised they're help when you asked for it. Should you really send them on their way the first chance you get because you met the Governess?"

Mayada looked like he had just been slapped. "You haven't met her."

"I don't care to." See told the Tempestor coldly. "But we will do as the Inquisitor decides either way."

"Enough." Ardieux commanded as he walked away. "Prepare to head to the lower levels." They were, all of them, right. At least to a point. There was no love lost between Ardieux and the Astartes Captain, and with Judge Priller's support, he may be able to finish his task or at least make enough progress to await his Deathwatch reinforcements.

Rolli was finishing up his report with Grimfang when the Inquisitor approached. "Your group are good people. But your assassin is right." Rolli turned and leaned against his bike, cruising his arms. "It was you who came to us."

"I didn't take you for an eavesdropper." Ardieux said, removing a flask of amasec from his belt and offering it to Rolli.

"I'm not." Rolli took a pull on the flask, nodding his approval at the drink's quality. "I've tracked enemies across wind scarred wastelands by scent alone. I think I can hear people talking a hundred feet away without issue."

Ardieux took back the flask, sipping from it himself. A silence spread between them as they watched the ship traffic in the sky above. "I lament for those unable to see the stars any closer than from on a planet's surface."

"It's not too different than being on a seaship at home." Rolli smiled reminiscently. "My brothers and I once fought off three ships from a rival tribe on Fenris. Our ship, with half our crew dead, being pursued by them."

"How long ago was that?" Ardieux smiled as the scout reminisced.

"You were but a boy, if you were born at all." Rolli's smile faded somewhat. "I was not the only one to survive. But I was the only one chosen. Most of my company have similar stories. Warriors, survivors, leaders…. Jarl Grimfang is a leader."

"Not a very good one from what I see." Ardieux wasted no chance to jab at the scout's commander. Rolli took little offense. Only smiling again.

"Grow up, Inquisitor." Ardieux was surprised.

"Don't misunderstand me Rolli, but I must beg your pardon. Did you just tell me-"

"Yes. You've proven yourself smarter than this already." Rolli's face did not change. He was chastising the Inquisitor, not complimenting him. "You expect the fealty of everyone. Given the capabilities you've shown I'd even say your ego is earned. You had a backup plan and even though you have pride you thought things out well enough to seek help that was unconnected with this place when you didn't have your own."

"You see much for a lowly scout." Ardieux winced internally at his bad wording. "No offense intended."

"I have to take on every detail. It's my job." Rolli shrugged humbly. "My point is at a glance you may only seem like another Inquisition fool. Perhaps you should remember that with Jarl Grimfang and stop trying to prove your superiority."

"That would be a fine sentiment Rolli." Ardieux sighed. "Even if you were right. Perhaps you should relay that same little speech to him."

Rolli only chuckled at a joke only he was getting.

"What?"

"I already did. And no. It wasn't quite as kind as I put it to you."

* * *

Grimfang stalked toward the forging bay of the _Metnadrhjoll._ Rolli's verbal beatdown still ringing in his head. The main door to the bay was open as he approached. Leaning next to the door, Krayl Leadfoot watched the Jarl approach. His bionic leg was still damaged from the back alley fight the day before.

"I would think your leg would be fixed by now." Grimfang said, barely slowing as he passed Krayl.

"Jarten isn't ready for me yet." The Lone Wolf watched intently as Grimfang entered the door.

As he rounded the corner, the Wolf Lord was greeted by a flying wrench impacting square on his forehead. Grimfang screamed in surprise and pain as he bent over holding the point of the impact. Jarten Lighthammer, angry as always, sent a barrage of newly invented curses at him.

"We're not even in a fight and you still manage to break my handiwork you little bastard!" Jarten looked around for another tool to throw. "Do you have any idea how long it takes me to fix a leg like that?!"

"Longer than we could afford but totally worth watching you tirade." The Wolf Lord was laughing as he took cover behind another work bench.

Krayl limped through the door as a third wrench passed over the workbench. "I'm guessing you're ready for me now that he's here?" Grimfang only gave Krayl a stiff, rude gesture as he passed by, unopposed by flying wrenches.

"Up on the bench." Jarten readied a 4th tool to throw and waited patiently.

Slowly, very slowly, two hands raised up in surrender behind the workbench. "Definitely get Krayl fixed up." Grimfang said, peeking his eyes over the workbench. "But I actually came for a reason."

Another tool flew threw the air. The Wolf Lord barely ducked it. "If you think I'm doing a blasted thing for you for the next damned week I swear, boy, I will use you to polish a dreadnaught hull!"

When Grimfangs head emerged again, he was not cautious, and the look in his eyes had changed. "Enough." His voice had deepened and his tone was clearer. "I need your expertise."

Jarten lowered a grafting torch he had pulled from his quickly emptying tool rack. "What is it?" The Iron Priest was no longer yelling.

The Wolf Lord placed down the device he had brought with him next to Krayl on the bench. "I need the activation signal boosted. It needs to stand out from inside the hive."

Jarten grunted. "That kind of boost will take a little tinkering." He grabbed the device and took it to an electrical bench.

"Turns out we were right. The cult is fronting as a gang for it's underhive operations." Grimfang smirked to Krayl.

"It's a good idea." "Makes the area more hostile on general. Gives them more freedom to roam and work without interference. Save for the occasional Arbites patrol."

"And a gang war apparently." Grimfang chuckled. "Ardieux's going looking for whoever is fighting them down there."

"Rolli say anything else?"

"Aside from ripping me a new arsehole for how I handled the Inquisitor, no."

"Torvik tells me you should have gutted him. Krayl craned his neck and smiled. "Probably your best indication you were doing something wrong."

"These thoughts usually work better if they come from me." Grimfang chuckled.

"Mostly so you don't have to be wrong."

"Well, yes. Why else?"

"Here." Jarten shoved the device into the Jarl's chest. "That's the best I could do. Don't damage it."

"Thank you Jarten." Grimfang nodded sincerely and made for the door, turning as he reached the outside. "Oh and we may need to move on the palace. Jarten, I would prepare to put a whole new leg together for Krayl."

The Jarl ducked beyond sight of the door in time for one last flying tool to miss his head.

* * *

The search for the Hellcats lasted days. The vagrants they spoke to in that time told them it was a scrap yard. Perhaps at one point it was. Now it was a mostly vacant lot. The empty shells of vehicles that were picked clean of usable parts and empty storage garages dotted the yard. But anything that could have been melted down or repurposed was taken long ago by whatever company last owned it, then by whatever scavengers were nearby to pick up what was left.

At the center of it all was an old office building. It now served as a fortress. Covered in graffiti and towering over the other garages and smaller maintenance buildings.

Even as the single Taurox carrying the Inquisitor and his men approached, Rolli could see from his position that they would lose a fight if they started one. Aside from being forced to leave the other two transports at the yard's gate, men and women with wild colored hair and clad in loose fitting clothing and lengths of animal pelt surrounded the building. From the scope of his rifle, the scout noted weapons from normal everyday small arms to a larger number of needle guns and what even looked like odd flamers.

"Second floor." See's voice came into his ear. Rolli panned over in the center of the building. Standing in the frame of a large shattered window, a muscular woman with tall hair watched Ardieux's approached. Even at this distance, Rolli could make out the striped cloth hanging from her belt buckle and a strange skull affixed to the single shoulder place.

A heavy looking weapon hung from her back. Rolli could swear it was a combination of a bolter and needle rifle, but could only see the muzzle poking out from behind.

"The leader?" Rolli asked adjusting the zoom of his scope.

"Their spokesman at the least." Rolli heard See slowly adjusting his position on the roof just above the ditch he was hiding in. With the exception of a ripple in the air, the Vindicare was incredibly hard to see. While Rolli could remain hidden, See could be in plain sight and remain unseen.

The Taurox came to a halt in front of the building. One of the crew remained on the Storm Bolter mounted on the vehicles turret hatch. Two volley guns slowly scanned the gangers nearest to them while the turret swivelled its battle cannon for threats lurking inside.

Ardieux, Keena, and Mayada and his command squad disembarked, walking out from behind the safety of the Taurox doors. Through the scope Rolli could tell that Keena was taking the lead. Acting as a the rattiest looking mediator he had ever seen, but he understood why. She lived this life. He silently gave Ardieux credit again. He knew how to use his people's skills and experience.

The woman literally talking down to them seemed unimpressed, but not uninterested. "They don't look like they're looking for help." Rolli said. For a time no one seemed to move. Then the woman disappeared, exiting the front doors a few moments later. Scanning away from the meeting, Rolli saw a Goliath mining truck moving along the road. And another. And another. Each was covered in graffiti and was modified or upgraded. The engines must have been modified as well. They were louder than normal.

"See." Rolli indicated the trucks. While one was stopped at the edge of the yard, the others were circling around toward the meeting.

The two snipers weren't the only ones who had heard the engines. Already weapons were being drawn as the leader of the Hellcats pointedly accusingly at the Inquisitor and his people no doubt saying they had led the trucks here.

From the access road the steady drum of autocannons was returned by the other two taurox gatling cannons. Engines revved as the Inquisitorial transports came around the corner of a garage. What Hellcats remained with the transports were hanging onto the sides of the Taurox, firing at a foe that the two snipers couldn't see. As the second of the Taurox came into few next to the garage, its treads squealed to a halt. Blood was painted on the hull of the transport and smoke was coming out of the rear and side.

Hellcats and scions alike kicked open unpowered side hatches and attempted to get free as the glow of growing fire on the inside grew brighter. Some even escaped before being thrown to the ground as the Taurox erupted in a ball of exploding engines and munitions. Those that were still unlucky enough to not get up and run were gunned down as an Adeptus Arbites chimera pushed the burning taurox out of its path, the heavy bolter and autocannon tearing up dirt, plascrete, and flesh alike.

 _Traitorous bastards._ Rolli thought.

"Traitorous bastards!" Ardieux screamed through Rolli's microbead. His own Taurox facing the goliath trucks, the turret firing to stem back the chimera's advance. A lucky battle cannon round tore one turret from its mounting in a shower of sparks and scrap. The chimera barely faltered, continuing to close in on Ardieux and his allies.

The arbitrators inside were were pouring out of the back as the tank advanced into the smoke. The cover worked. At least from the front. From the side, the two snipers silently fired their weapons, adjusted, and fired again. Squad leaders and those manning the pintle weapons of the tanks fell as quickly as they made themselves apparent.

The goliath trucks advanced slowly, autocannons and heavy stubbers laying down withering fire as cultists jumped out of the trucks and charged. Many looked like regular humans.

Others had mottled skin and bulbous heads. Others were larger, firing their rifles with two arms while waving around a knife with a third clawed limb protruding from the sternum.

Las fire, needle rounds, and autogun fire criss-cross between the two forces of Ardieux's men and the Hellcats fighting off the superior numbers of both the Arbitrators and the cultists.

More trucks were coming, the pincer turning into a full encirclement. Ardieux moved the second Taurox and its squad to meet the new threat. Through the scope Rolli could make out Ardieux swivelling as he moved, downing cultist after cultist with his shotgun.

Throughout the fight, leaders and gunners continued to be picked off by Rolli and See until finally something else stepped out of one if the new trucks. This creature was the same as the larger ones; three arms, sloped forehead. This one however, seemed different.

As he appeared, the cultists seemed to change. Before they were a well armed mob, now the new arrival quickly changed them to a fighting force. Concentrated autocannon fire turned Ardieux's Taurox into a metal ruin, covered in smoking holes and slumping on one end from ruined tracks. Suppressive fire pinned down many as the cultists quickly began to close the gap.

Taking aim at the leader who was quickly turning the battle into a massacre, Rolli took a breath. Slowly he led the target as the monstrous thing calmly advanced. He squeezed the trigger, stopping his breath. The tap of a larger caliber rifle, suppressed like his own, interrupted him. Immediately the creatures lower arm tore free, sending the needle pistol in its hand flying. It knelt low in pain, then it looked at them. Not in their direction. At them.

The Arbites chimera nearest to them swiveled its multilaser. Rolli barely had time to duck down in his cover before the garage was washed in repeated blasts. Somewhere in the distance, an autocannon added to the volley. Of his Vindicare accomplice, Rolli saw nothing. The upper corner of the garage nearest to him buckled as the fire chipped it away. Piece by falling piece, the corner dropped down to him, quickly becoming a torrent. As the building corner collapsed, Rolli's vision became one of dust, rubble, then darkness.

* * *

He could have been unconscious for hours. Maybe he never was. Buried beneath the rubble of the garage, Rolli couldn't tell. Tensing his muscles, he pushed. Nothing gave away. He tried again. Something shifted above him but still he was trapped. Finally he tried one more time, breaking free of his tomb, only to find out he had nothing to do with his freedom.

Other Wolf Scouts pushed aside the rubble, quickly freeing Rolli. He gasped for breath, freeing his head but otherwise remaining still. Bruised and cut from head to toe, Rolli was sure his ankle was broken, along with a harsh pain in his chest and a few scraped up, dislocated fingers.

"You alright?" Egthor the Silent asked. The scout leader knelt down, brushing some rubble from Rolli's chest.

"I've had worse." Rolli winced, as one of the other scouts worked on splinting his leg. "What kept you?"

"We were tracking the trucks after they attacked you." The scout leader stood back up as Rolli moved to right himself with his good hand. "Helden and the Reivers are scouting a mine complex they entered."

"And you bastards did nothing!" Keena screamed as she pushed her way past Egthor. "Did you know they were here?" She asked Rolli accusingly.

Rolli remained silent at first, calculating how best to answer before deciding on the blunt truth. "They were sent just before we arrived on this level."

Keena's lip curled in in resentment. "Days!? And they didn't help us? Lives would have been saved!" Keena's hand instinctively went for one of her knives. Behind her, Egthor's hand crept toward the power sword on his waist. "Mayada and Ardieux wouldn't be on some Emperor damned alien's dinner plate! Or worse!" Another hand grabbed her by the shoulder, spinning Keena into a fist the was in mid flight.

Keena looked up in shock and anger at the woman Hellcat that negotiated with her before the attack. Her clothes and hair may have been dusted and dirtier than they were to begin with, but they lost nothing in their effect. "Sweety, if you're finished with your hysterics I'd like to get what few of my people back that aren't dead or brainwashed."

"It's their fault, Jelena!" Keena pointed accusingly at the black mohawked Egthor.

"I'd rather say it's Unity's fault." The Hellcat crossed her arms. "Every time that bastard shows up we have to turn tail and run." Jelena threw her arms out to Keena and the scouts. "And then you people show up!" She dropped her hands in frustration. " _Ooohhhh we want your help against your enemies!"_ She mocked Keena with open distaste. " _Lead us to them!"_ She says." The woman stopped herself mid-rant. "Instead _, you_ led them to _us_."

"Ardieux and Mayada are captured?" Rolli asked, trying to cut to the main issue.

"That's right big man!" Jelena's frustration reignited all over again. "Along with anyone else they were able to grab that could survive!"

"They're in the trucks" Egthor held out a hand to help Keena to her feet only to have it smacked away. "Helden is tracking them, as I said."

"We need to get them." Keena got up on her own, refusing to do much as get near the scouts. "If they get the right information from Ardieux the whole subsector goes up in smoke."

"Inquisition and their secrets." Rolli grunted, resetting one of his dislocated fingers. "Where's See?"

Keena paused, holding Rolli's gaze for a moment before looking down, visibly upset. "In the garage."

* * *

They had obviously come to check on their kill. The garage walls were chipped by autogun fire inside and out. Several arbitrator's and cultists lay dead inside the building, giving evidence of quite a fight between them and the vindicare sitting in the corner.

Rolli limped toward See's body, his rifle lay to one side, abandoned as the fight drew closer. Nearer to the vindicare, more bodies circled him. One had a boot knife staked in its chest. Others had slash marks and cut throats. The scout knelt down next to See, looking out at what the assassin's view would have been when he died. Eight dead, and that was only inside the garage. Rolli could only smile as he rested his hand on See's shoulder.

Rolli removed his smashed pistol from its holster, tossing it aside. The avalanche of rubble had dented and bent the sidearm to a point that made it useless. The scout replaced it with See's sidearm, a pistol version of his rifle, which Rolli also picked up. His own rifle was likely as damaged as his pistol if they could even dig it out.

Finally, Rolli took up the assassin's main tool; the rifle. He decided it should be used one final time: to avenge their owner's death, and the betrayal of them all.

* * *

"Helden reported back." Egthor lowered the vox in his hand as Rolli hobbled back toward him. "The mining complex they tracked the cult to only looks like that on the outside. They turned it into a massive depot. Trucks, tanks, even some artillery."

"Ardieux and the others?" Keena asked, perking up at the chance of news of her friends.

"Somewhere inside." Egthor shrugged calmly.

"We need a plan." Rolli sat down on a large slab of rubble, stretching out his ankle. "Have you been in contact with the Jarl"

"He hasn't yet." Grimfang's voice shot out of the speaker of the hand vox in Egthor's hand. "But he was waiting for me to get to the panel."

The lead scout sighed quietly. "Orders my Jarl?"

"Lovely." Jelena scoffed to no one. "Another absent leader."

Egthor and Rollie just looked to each other, groaning inwardly as the vox went quiet for an awkwardly long moment. "And just who the hell is that?!" The scouts could hear the amused smile in Grimfang's voice.

"I can speak for myself little man!" The ganger said. "I am Jelena Bartolemew! Queen of the Tallard's Rest underworld and the leader of the Hellcats gang!"

Another long pause. " Egthor, am I on holo and didn't realize it?"

Jelena and Egthor both gave a confused look at his vox. "No… We don't have a holo projector."

Yet another pause. "Little man?"

The gang leader let off a string of curses. "That's what you took from that?"

The vox laughed. "Girl, I am the lord of hundreds of super human warriors, a master of a small fleet and thousands of normal men. I have slain monsters, daemons, mad men, traitors, fools, and no small share of innocent people who did not even know they were led astray."

"And I should care why?" Jelena scoffed.

"Exactly." The gang leader's triumphant smile turned into a scowl. "Now then. Egthor, do you have the device?"

"I do my Jarl." Egthor patted the bag hanging on his thigh. "We'll set it off as soon as we are set."

"You're the perimeter then, nothing gets past you after you trigger. Questions?"

"I have one." Jelenas spoke up. "Shouldn't you have more than these men coming to help if you're in such high command?" The vox on the scouts arm erupted in laughter before going silent.

Egthor hit a toggle next to the speaker and held his hands together in front of him. "We should be going then."

"That's it?" Keena sneered. "That's everything? Check in and say good luck?"

"The Jarl trusts us to handle our task." Rolli said plainly. As he made his way to the Tempest speeder the scout's were using. "We know what we're doing Keena."

"I haven't seen that." The Inquisition agent said with no hint of disdain.

Egthor huffed a small chuckle, bringing Keena's glower in his direction as he passed toward the speeder. "Let's just finish this."

* * *

"Something up ahead." The driver of the mining truck called back to the compartment. The Goliath came to a slow halt as they approached. Human cultists, as well as hybridised alien members that could blend in as mutants jumped out of the back, running for cover as the mounted guns on the transport scanned for threats in the cramped street.

"By the Patriarch…." The leader gawked at the sight ahead of them. Hanging from poles and buildings, cultists hung from poles and cables that criss-crossed above the street. Each was skinned, leaving red murals created from blood dripping down to the street below.

The leader had to blink a few times for the shock to disappear. "Driver. Keep those guns running." he said as he walked back to the rear of the truck. He had almost gotten to the vox when a flash went off to his side.

Three of his soldiers were rent over in rattling screams as electricity seared their nerves, stunning them long enough for a massive man in grey armor to come screaming, louder than should be possible, out of his hiding place nearby. A large pistol blasted a massive exit wound through one man as his massive knife impaled another. The last recovered in time to bring her autogun to bear, hitting only the body of her peer on the blade as the Astartes used the run-through cultist as a shield. He lowered the blade and discarded the slug riddle corpse as he put another pistol round through the cultists throat.

Others made to support their comrades, only to be cut down by bolter fire from above. More men like the one in the street hung from rappelling cords above, leaving little cover as they cut down more with their explosive rounds.

The few cultists left in cover tried to get shots on their assailants before a second of the big men came out of the alley behind the first, throwing a frag grenade among them. The one that did not escape in time was shredded by shrapnel and explosive force. The two that dove free were shot down by the men above.

In a half minute the leader saw his men cut down. The heavy stubber on the transport erupted, scraping across surfaces as the rounds sought the armored monsters. A thud on the top of the truck and a few low blasts made the leader turn. On top of the truck a fifth of the attackers squatted down over the open hatch. The others wore full skull faced helmets, or similar mouthpieces. This one had deep brown sideburns and hair, drawn into a large top-knot above his blue painted face. On his back was a bronze wolf skull ornament. He merely smiled at the leader and looked beyond him.

Another of the heavy pistol rounds pierced the leader's back. He nearly fell before a large gauntlet caught his shoulder. A blade scraped across the cultist's forehead as another hand jerked on head, his scalp tearing free as he fell to the ground.

"Take what we need." the leader of his squad's killers' voice began to melt away as things went black. "Leave the bodies."

* * *

The complex was a large place, mostly made up of storage buildings where the ore was stored and awaited transport to founderies or the starport for shipping.

The speeder landed in a tight corridor between buildings, leaving six Astartes and women. Considering the size of the speeder, no small amount of griping came from Jelena or one of the other scouts, who were chosen to hang on to the side of the transport' due to lack of room, as it made its way to the complex.

Slowly, the upper gantries of the main warehouse went silent, save for the spatter of blood from cut arteries and the occasional thud of suppressed bolt pistols.

"Look at this." Rolli waved Egthor over to a window. The lead scout's heart dropped as columns of tanks and Goliath trucks were being prepared in the massive yard of the complex. The doom of Tallard's Rest would come from within. Rolli suddenly realized why the cult's symbol was what it was. An omen in plain sight.

"Give them credit." Egthor said as he peered out the window. Troops were loading into transports. "They obviously have patience on their side." The lead scout looked back down into the main part of the warehouse. "This tanks aren't our problem." The scout nodded toward the warehouse floor. "That is."

Inquisitor Ardieux, Mayada, and the surviving scions were dragged into the center of the warehouse, bound and kneeling.

"Set up our rifles around them." Egthor commanded. "I want every possible angle covered in case things go badly."

"And you?" Rolli asked.

"I need to get closer." Egthor patted the bag on his hip. He paused as his hand touched the pouch, his eyes going wide as they shot back to Rolli.

"What?"

* * *

"Spare me the ceremony, creatures!" Ardieux spat in disgust at the guards around him. They only stared at him through human eyes set in alien skulls. "Kill us and be done with it!"

Awkwardly silent moments passed as the guards continued their glare. No words came from any as he returned their gaze with one if his own contempt.

"Now, now Inquisitor." A smooth voice chided from behind, followed by overpowering perfume scents. "We have so much to discuss first."

Ardieux put his gaze to the ground. Staring at the plascrete as if the growing anger in his eyes would crack it.

Governess Vitult stepped around him closely, trailing fingers on his shoulder as she knelt down in front of him. "It seems you went seeking the wrong friends."

Ardieux remained silent, only staring into the Governess' eyes. His anger was abating, being replaced by a urge to embrace the alien woman. Alien tricks, he thought. That smell...

"I'm curious." She smiled sheepishly, even innocently. "Where do we go from here? I have questions, but you don't seem to be in a complying mood. Won't you please help me learn?"

"I have my own questions." Ardieux admitted with a sigh.

Vitult giggled and planted herself cross legged in front of the Inquisitor. "Then let,'s begin!" She seemed genuinely excited. "You can even start!"

"Alright." Ardieux eased himself back onto his ankles. "Priller."

"Ah!" The governess held up a hand, sheet understand the subject. "Priller isn't an immediate member if the family. He and our other arbitrators are…" she thought for a moment. "Let's call them adopted."

"My turn!" She bounced up and down excitedly. "How did you find we were here? In the city, I mean."

Ardieux chuckled slightly. "One of your shipments was discovered to be… tainted. We tracked the parts production."

Vitult pouted, turning to someone behind Ardieux. "I told you we should have scattered them more."

The purple skinned leader from the ambush, now missing his abdominal arm, walked in front of Ardieux. "You should know. Your man is dead, the one who took my arm."

"I'm sure he's sorry he didn't hit a more vital spot."

Unity raised clawed hand to strike the Inquisitor, before a fairer hand smacked his leg. "Unity!" She yelled. The leader looked more hurt at Vitult's reaction than his wound.

"My turn."Ardieux said. "The other already love you. Why bother with an uprising?"

"That's because of your people actually." Vitult put out welcoming arms. "We need a false rebellion to put down. Then the only people here will be our loving family, and it would be just another popular uprising."

"There are stories, you know." Ardieux smirked. "Stories of old Earth where the villain revealed their plan only to be thwarted."

"Oh of course I do. But you were finished before you even started. I believe it's my turn Inquisitor."

"No."

Vitult's innocent smile disappeared. "Excuse me?"

"That's about as much information as I think you'll give me, Governess. So I think I'm done." Ardieux righted himself. "Now if you'd be so kind as to kill me-"

Vitult giggled lightly, growing into a full laugh. "Oh Inquisitor. You truly are a joy." Vitult got back to her feet, walking down the line of captives.

The Governess stopped at Mayada, cupping his face in her hands. "Mayada, my love." She looked into the Tempestor's eyes. "Is anyone coming to help the Inquisitor?"

There was no hypnosis, no mind control in Mayada's eyes. He was naturally bewitched, charmed even. Ardieux shook his head in disbelief as the Tempestor told her. "A Deathwatch Killteam is on their way. The Space Wolves that are docked here have agreed to help, but aside from the man they sent with us we have seen nothing of that aid."

Vitult cooed softly. "Thank you my love. You've proven yourself to your new family." The governess let go of Mayada's face as one of the guards released the bindings of his hands. "Can the Deathwatch team be recalled?"

"Only with Ardieux's clearance codes." Mayada said as he stood and rubbed his wrists.

"You traitorous bastard!" Ardieux screamed. "I will see you executed myself Mayada! And it will be a great pleasure to do it myself! Wait until Grimfang finds us!"

"Oh please don't worry about the wolves, Inquisitor." Vitult sat down again in front of Ardieux. "They shipped off yesterday." Ardieux eyed the alien woman. Even though her strange perfume did it's best to cloud his head, even though she had mesmerized Mayada and has beaten him at every turn, Ardieux only became angrier.

"And you…." The Inquisitor glowered at Vitult. "I will mount your corpse for all your "family" to see."

"Well before we get to that." she continued, undisturbed by the threats. "You still need to tell me what happened to the survivors of your last blunder."

"I can answer that." Jelena pushed Keena out of one of the unseen corners by the muzzle of her rifle, the Inquisitorial agents rifle slung on her shoulder.

"Jelena…" Unity stepped forward, his hand heading toward his pistol. Vitult put up an arm to Unity, stopping him with a look.

"Jelena indeed!" The governess laughed at her good luck. "The only other person I cared about!" Vitult's happy mood disappeared, being replaced with outright contempt. "You've been a thorn in our side for years. Do you have any idea how much you and yours have set us back?"

"Not enough, Vitult." Jelena smirked, using Keena, arms behind her back, for cover as the guards trained their weapons on her. "A trade." The Hellcat's leader nudged Keena with the muzzle of her rifle again. "This one for my people. She's the last of the Inquisitor's agents."

Keena sneered. "Damn conniving bitch."

"Interesting." Vitult said, slowly walking forward. "You come into our home, an enemy, offer us a different enemy, and expect to walk out of here?"

"Exactly." Jelena said, shifting her weapon to rest on Keena's shoulder. "Unless you would like to see what all your brothers and sisters have seen before you."

The governess did not halt her approach, stopping just out of grabbing distance. "As much as I'd love to see you try that, Jelena, I think I'll just take you, and this girl. Your people are lost to you already."

"They're dead?" Jelena's mouth quivered in rage, hatred, and mourning.

"Oh no, nothing so final." The governess smiled in victory yet again. "They're being welcomed into our family by the Patriarch himself."

Jelena's eyes turned near feral. "That makes this decision easier." She squeezed Keena's shoulder with her free hand. The agent spun, grabbing her autogun from the gang leader's shoulder and seating it beneath her armpit, holding up the device from Egthor's pouch for all to see.

Everything froze, fear even creeping into Vitult's eyes. "What is that?"

"My final Feth You, Vitult." Jelena said. "I figured you'd have already done something terrible with my people. I just wanted to make sure you'd pay." The Hellcat leader took the device, holding it in front of her like an aimed pistol.

"The tanks are already rolling out." Vitult stammered.

"Do it!" Ardieux screamed. "Blow them off this rock!"

"I don't care. See you in hell, you alien bitch." Vitult lunged for the device, freezing as she realized she didn't make it in time. Jelena hit the toggle on the device that she and Keena had stolen from the Space Wolves. It beeped once and the light on top went red.

Everything stopped. Vitult was wide eyed at the device in their hands, Jelena was shocked that they were anything but ash. The governess was the first to collect herself, laughing at the gang leader as she stared at device.

"Well, it looks like it was a dud. Too bad Jelena." Vitult crossed her arms. "Don't worry. You'll join your people soon."

Laughter erupted from the line of prisoners. Everyone turned to see Ardieux nearly holding back tears. "I'm sorry." He said between cackles. "I couldn't resist seeing the look on your face governess." The Xenos Inquisitor's laughter died down to a satisfied smile. "That's not a bomb."

Vitult stormed over to the bound Inquisitor. "Then what it is? Tell me!"

Flashes, like blind grenades, erupted in the warehouse. One after the other, a band of warriors tore themselves into existence. Massively tall, each was suited in grey plated power armor that was decorated with furs and runes.

"It is about damn time!" Grimfang beamed excitedly. "I was starting to wonder if we'd ever get here!"

Ygritte ignored the wolf lord, raising her large shield to cover her body. "Shield wall!"

* * *

Guards from around the complex rushed to Vitult, Mayada, and Unity's aid, firing autoguns and lasguns at the wall of storm shields. Members of the wall broke ranks to recover Ardieux, Keena, Jelena, and any of the scion survivors, holding their shields in front of their charges as they retreated to the safety of their brothers.

Small gaps in the shield wall were replaced with the muzzles of bolters, plasma guns, and recovered weapons from the guards. Unseen assailants from above felled any of the cult foolish enough to traverse open ground. The Grimfangs grunted together as they advanced, closing the distance to the cultists' gathering numbers.

To say the firefight was even would be unfair. The Grimfangs advanced behind overlapped storm shields, much better armor, and better firepower versus the cults much higher numbers. Each downed cultist was replaced by another arrival. Still, wounds were dealt on both sides.

The walls shook as the Grimfangs closed in. Through the larger doors burst a group of creatures similar in look but far different from the other cultists. They had the sloped heads, three arms, and blotchy purple skin, but these monsters were far larger, boasting nothing but muscle and ferocity. Each wielded a massive hammer or mining pick.

"Not quite what I was expecting!" Grimfang said behind his shield. "But it's a start! Rifle teams to the flanks! Keep the guns down! Ygritte!"

The bodyguard needed no cue. With her free hand she unhooked a large flail from her belt, the chain dropping with its huge head from the handle. Ygritte the Crone roared through her vox grill as she led the charge.

Led by Unity, the grotesque creatures roared their own challenge as they moved to to meet the charging warriors. Chainswords roared and the loud clack of metal meeting metal echoed in the warehouse like a chaotic drumbeat, accented by the bark of small arms fire.

"Easy there ugly!" Grimfang yelled as one of the brutes narrowly missed his head with a hammer. The blow didn't miss another warrior next to him though, the hammer impacting with his storm shield in a loud crash. The man was sent crashing into a support beam behind.

The wolf lord stepped in, lunging his frost sword through on of the alien's biceps. It shrieked and turned on him again with the hammer. The sword tore farther into its am as it turned before Grimfang pulled it free.

The hammer impacted with his shield, driving him to one knee. Another of the company stepped in, slicing its thigh with a power axe. It shrieked again and gripped the haft of the axe lifting it and its wielder off the ground. It roared and lifted the hammer only pausing when a power sword was put through its abdomen behind.

Grimfang did not stop to look at the assailant, instead joining in with a slice to the arm and following through with a lunge of his own. The creature dropped the man and fell to its knees. The axeman got up and swung down with his weapon, slicing hard into its head. It went limp, falling sidelong as the two swords were withdrawn. It took a braced foot to dislodge the axe.

"You're late." Ardieux said, wiping the blood from his recently recovered power sword.

"From the look of things I'd say we're right on time, actually." Grimfang turned, raising his shield to an uptick in rifle fire. Other cultists, bigger and less human than the smaller ones, but not nearly as monstrous as the brutes, were charging into the fray.

The wolf lord knelt down in front of Ardieux. Even on one knee he was able to block most of the Inquisitor's fire with his shield and armor. Behind him, the smaller man put his skills with a rifle to good use. Those that got too close to the pair to gun down were slashed or skewered by Grimfang"s blade.

In the chaos of the melee, the cultists numbers swelled as the noise drew more attention. The Grimfangs piled corpse upon corpse, yet still the cultists were as stubborn if they hadn't lost a man.

"Usually they start to get more cautious when there's enough of them lying in the dirt for us to hide behind!" Grimfang yelled over the din of the autogun.

"Their military leader is here." Ardieux said as he knelt down to change magazines. "The Governess is probably gone by now."

"The pretty one with the obnoxious scent? She's still here." Grimfang stepped forward, lifting a charging cultist overhead with his shield and spilling it behind. Ardieux put a burst into the disoriented creature and stepped over it, kneeling down again behind the wolf lord.

"How can you tell?" the inquisitor put his back against Grimfang, letting of a burst behind him into a group of cultists piling onto another of the grey armored warriors.

"That scent is hard to miss." The wolf lord said as he hit a toggle on his wrist. "Egthor, where's the pretty lady?"

"Pinned down behind one of the cargo crates." Egthor said, casually tossing a grenade down the stairwell. A scream was drowned out by the explosion below. "She's tried to make for the exit a few times. Rolli's pretty determined to keep her here."

"We'll get to her then." Grimfang said as he stood and gestured the Inquisitor after him. They had barely stepped through three more cultists before another of the hulking brutes stood before them, and from behind it stepped Unity. "Actually. We may be late."

"I'll get her." Ygritte's voice came over the vox. "Handle yourselves."

* * *

Somewhere beyond sight, in the chaos of the warehouse, Ygritte turned to Keena and Jelena. Glaring with one natural and one artificial eye. "Let's go."

Sniper fire from the gantries dropped bodies in front of them as Ygritte led the other two women through the fight. Cultists that approached were either gunned down or reaved aside by Ygritte's flail.

"Vitult!" Jelena screamed, stepping past Ygritte as they approached the container. "Show yourself dammit!" The gang leader let loose several bolts in front of her.

Vitult stepped out from behind the corner of one container, only enough to show her same innocent smile. "Now Jelena, you've gotten far from your friends it seems." The governess eyed them cooly, resting her head against the container she used as cover.

Both of the women that had summoned these men that were ravaging her family were bruised and bloodied, but the one behind them? She was as bloodied as them, though none of it was her own.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" she addressed Ygritte, who gave no answer. She only stared at Vitult coldly. "Perhaps you could help me through this ordeal my family and I are going through. Look at what they are doing. Such horrors when all we want is to share our love to the rest of those that need it. And there are many in this city that do."

Ygritte blinked, and blinked hard. Suddenly she did want to help this woman. All around her, even the Grimfangs, suddenly seemed like ravaging monsters upon a lovely family.

Vitult smiled all the harder. "I know you must have sympathy for my beautiful family and the horrors done to us."

Ygritte looked down, her gaze wavering immensely. For a moment she nearly swung her flail on Keena. For a moment she was ready to turn her shield to protect the Governess. For a moment she nearly betrayed the company she had grown to call family, and the ships she had called home. Most of all, for a moment, the governess may have actually had a chance for escape. At least she may have, before Ygritte's cybernetic mouthpiece filter compensated for the strange perfume.

The stare returned. Not cold this time, but intense. Now Vitult blinked, and her own expression disappeared in surprise and confusion. She took a step back, only to be replaced by Mayada, sword and pistol in hand.

"You will not touch her." The Tempestor declared, stepping inti full view between them and Vitult.

A loud grunt behind Ygritte warned of more aid for the governess. "Ladies." The Crone said, turning to face two of the brutish monsters. "I'll keep anything else clear. Handle them." The stare turned back against Vitult who was still trying to right herself after Ygritte's withering gaze. "Let me show you who I am."

Ygritte the Crone walked toward the creatures, spinning the chain at her side. The first of the creatures charged at her, swinging a hammer overhead that she sidestepped.

The hammer and the head of the flail impacted at the same time, the hammer on stone and the flail on the creatures side. The hammer blasted stone apart where it impacted, leaving a small crater in its wake. Ygritte's flail had much the same effect. With a loud crash, the power field crushed and tore the creature's sternum with, shattering bone and subdermal chitin and sending it into the side of another storage container.

The second creature did not wait around as its friend attacked, following up with its own hammer. Sparks flew as it impacted with Ygrittes long storm shield. Servos in her legs whined to keep her upright from the impact as she twisted her shield arm, pushing the hammer aside and spinning the flail backward into an uppercut.

The blast of the flail tore flesh and bone, tearing away the front of the head with the force of it's impact. The body jerked, stilled, and collapsed limply.

Movement to one side informed Ygritte she wasn't yet safe. Bringing up her shield barely quick enough to block, the force of the attacked slammed the back of the shield into her shoulder and skidding her metal legs against the floor as she halted the strike. Ygritte grunted as the shield overloaded and and powered down to reset. Peering over the shield edge, Ygritte saw the newest arrival. It was taller than the others by a head,

The brute drew back the weapon, a large piece of sharp scrap, swinging again for the much smaller Ygritte. The crone dropped her useless shield, ducking under the makeshift weapon as she closed the distance. Ygritte swung overhead as she righted herself, bringing the flail to bear on the brutes shoulder. The head of the weapon clapped like a storm, blasting apart sinking deep before coming to a halt in the mass of muscle.

There was a pause. The creature in shock, and Yrgitte trying to recover her weapon. Trapped fast in muscle and flesh, the enraged brute gripped the flail of the chain. From behind its back a pincered tail whipped around, gripping on the interlocking plates of Ygritte's armor with an enough pressure to crack the bones underneath.

An augmented scream emitted from Ygritte's vox grill as it pulled her violently. With her free hand, Yrgitte gave up on the flail, gripping the combat blade on her back and bringing it to bear as her feet left the ground.

Her shield arm useless, Ygritte stabbed hard, twisting and tearing the blade desperately as the weakened creature attempted to rend her with its two right arms. Claws found purchase on steel legs or armored sides as toughened muscle absorbed the long blade.

The war of wounding attrition carried on between the two before they collapsed together, the larger body stilling as Ygritte wearily stood, gripping the chain of her flail and bracing a foot against the muscled shoulder. With a sickeningly wet suction sound, the flail pulled free and Ygritte took the haft again, spinning the flail behind her with her one good arm.

"Who?!" Thunder clapped again as she bashed the flail on the plascrete floor. "Who is next!?" She screamed over the battle.

Ygritte the Crone, beaten, wounded, and with one useless arm stood as a bloodied pillar against all that wished to come to Governess Vitult's aid.

* * *

"You will not touch her." Mayada repeated to them.

"This is how you want it to go Mayada?" Keena asked, raising her autogun. Behind her Jelena had her bolter raised already, far less concerned by who was standing between her and the governess.

"Look around Keena." Mayada said. "You really think the enemy are the good people that are so much weaker than these barbarians killing them?" He pointed his sword at the Space Wolf warriors fighting against the waves of cultists still pouring into the warehouse. "Now look at this saint of a woman." He indicated Vitult. "How can she be the real enemy here? So loved by all?"

"Well I've heard enough." Jelena interjected. "He's like any other one of them that aren't a blood member of their "family". Let's just end this." Keena shot forward at Mayada just as Jelena took aim, obstructing her shot. "Keena get ba-"

Mayada, ever the trained soldier, leaned around the form of his former colleague, firing his pistol into Jelena. Keena hear a thump after the round behind her. Jelena was either down or dead. It didn't matter with Mayada swinging that power sword at her. Keena could only duck and dodge for so long before she had to parry with her rifle. The barrel sparked as the power field of the blade cut into it and broke free. Keena dropped the useless weapon and drew two hidden knives from her vest, throwing them and replacing them with others from random places on her person. Keena drew her last knife in time to have it smacked from her hand and an autopistol pointed into her face.

"You are risking my entire family." Vitult smiled at Keena. "Mayada, darling." The governess turned to the soldier. "You should do it." Keena's stomach knotted. Vitult was just adding insult to injury. "Prove your love for me, as all should." The Tempestor did not hesitate. Raising his pistol, he only stopped Keena's execution when he saw Vitult flinch. Keena and Mayada paused, looking at her.

There was no shot, yet still Vitult fell to her knees and teetered backward. Mayada stooped down next to her, desperately trying to find a wound. Finally he found it, pinning cloth and flesh together was a long needle. No sooner had Mayada removed the barb than did Vitult begin to convulse violently. Foam spilled from her mouth and her eyes rolled back. Inhuman shrieks broke holes in the foam in her mouth. Mayada turned the convulsing governess on her side as tears streamed down his face.

The Tempestor paused, rage creeping back into his face as he went to reach for his sword. He nearly reached it when the crack of a whip sounded behind him, and a metal coil snaked around his neck. Mayada convulsed in shock next to Vitult, staring as electricity burned through his nervous system, keeping him from moving.

"I've been saving that needle for you, Governess " He head Jelena say through pain-gritted teeth. "It's the most painful concoction I could make without making it lethal.

"Keep him alive." Mayada heard Keena say. Between Vitult and Mayada, a hand reached down and picked up the power sword. Mayada's eyes followed the sword as far as they could go before it disappeared out of sight.

It reappeared with Keena behind Vitult, her face ashen and twisted in anger and heartbreak at the betrayer. "You should have stayed with the family you had." She told him, before swinging down with both hands. Inhuman blood splashed on Mayada's face as he watched his own sword cut the governess' head loose.

* * *

Unity and his ilk were gathering close, trying to use their numbers to bring down the warriors one at a time. Whether the Cult leader saw the shield wall reforming slowly, Ardieux could not tell. Little by little though, the larger fighters that were left, and most were, though many sported one or more injuries, were gathering back together. Those that were too far away joined Ygritte in her corner of the warehouse.

Unity had without a doubt taken notice that Grimfang and his men slowly cut him off as he dueled Ardieux. The Wolf Lord gave a crooked smile as he withdrew his sword from the throat of the last of his largest brethren. The cult leader parried another of Ardieux's thrusts and rushed away, attempting to break the reforming shield wall. He brought down a slash on a man in the center, only to have it blocked by the Wolf Lord.

"Oh no." Grimfang said as he spun the sword away and swiped his own blade to force him back. "You're staying right here, and they'll stay…. Well." Grimfang turned only his head, keeping his eyes on the cult leader. "Advance!" The Grimfangs wasted no time. Guns fired. Swords stabbed. Axes chopped. Slowly, the shield wall advanced, stepping over the bodies of the newly, and already slain.

Unity made to swing again before he noticed Grimfang tilt his head back and look past him. The cult leader spun, parrying a blade that wasn't there. Instead, Vitult was holding the weapon of one of the downed Grimfangs. A combi-melta. The lower half of the weapon whined over the battle behind him before flaring bright. It was the last thing Unity saw.

* * *

Three tunnels exited the mining complex: two smaller tunnels and one larger main access tunnel. As the first of the tanks and transports began to exit the smaller tunnels, charges detonated on the ceilings. The company's other scout squads buried many of the cults armor and vehicles before they were ever deployed, and with their own explosives stolen from patrol vehicles.

The main tunnel's vehicles burned as well placed Long Fang's blasted apart the main column's forward vehicles, choking the tunnel with fire, smoke, and screams as the Reivers took advantage of the confusion, picking victims off as the smoke thickened.

Those vehicles and cultists left in the complex or retreating back to it were cut down as the company's gunships touched down, dropping off more of its warriors to finish ripping out the heart of the suddenly penned in uprising.

* * *

Priller ran through the sewers as the sound of gunfire echoed after him, followed by the screams of other Arbitrators on the business ends of boltguns and chainswords. Their latest safehouse had been sniffed out again, and now he and the few that could escape down into the sewers were on the run again. The judge dove into the muck and water, having been tracked by scent two other times before this, he knew to go where stronger smells needed to follow.

Priller came out to a hatch in the industrial district again, taking cover behind a burnt out husk of a chimera. Priller could see the cult's symbol, all but burnt away on the armor of the tank.

"We need to split up." Priller told the only other man to make it to the hatch. "Get to the port safehouse. I'll try to find one in the workers' district that still stands."

The arbitrator swallowed hard as he tried to catch his breath and nodded. "Good luck sir." The arbitrator saluted before turning and poking his head out from behind the tank. The judge gave the man a respectful nod and broke from the destroyed tank's cover, running down the street as he looked frantically for any way to get off of it.

Ducking down behind the wall of a broken building, Priller peered out toward the tank. Next to the tank, the Arbitrator lay dead. Only one thing could have so silently taken out the other man without his knowing. Before Priller could duck back down, the wall burst in front of him as a high velocity round tore through the brick and the judge's chest alike.

Smoke rose from the suppressor of the Exitus rifle as Rolli cleared the magazine and checked ejection port. He looked back across the massive expanse that stood between the dead judge and his position on a smoke stack. Having stalked Priller from safe house to safe house for three weeks, Rolli used Castor Steelclaw and his blood claw pack to clear each place and simultaneously smoke out Priller. He had finally gotten his quarry. He looked at the rifle and sighed. He was satisfied.

* * *

"We will be dropping our teams near their old staging point." Deathwatch Captain Dyrol said looking over a holo-map of the hive city's many levels, broken apart and laying side by side. "The Patriach will likely have gone to ground, but his trail should lead from there, assuming there is anything left there." Dyrol gave Grimfang a blaming look.

"Well pardon me for being thorough in your absence." The Wolf Lord shrugged sheepishly. Dyrol grunted neutrally. It didn't seem to matter to him. "And at least we didn't let the entire PDF run free."

"I admit…" Dyrol said, once again dispassionately "Forcing the PDF command to keep the military at a stand still was a smart way to flush out many of the sleeper cells during an uprising's timetable. But how do we know there weren't those that stayed hidden in the ranks instead of activating?"

Grimfang shrugged. "That's where you come in. I never said it was a perfect plan."

"Thank you, Captain." Ardieux said. "I will await your update."

Dyrol bowed his head and turned to leave the impromptu map room of the reclaimed Arbites fortress. He passed Rolli on the way out, the two nodding at each other respectfully.

"A good man, that." Grimfang noted to no one in particular.

"I've used his team before." The Inquisitor agreed. "He's efficient and well rounded." he added before greeting Rolli. "Another den of vermin cleared?"

"And then some." Rolli said, placing the mask on the table. Rolli, as reserved as he was, speed hints of satisfaction to the Jarl and the Inquisitor.

Grimfang smirked. "I know that look."

"You found Priller?" Ardieux asked, almost excitedly.

Rolli went into a pouch on his belt, withdrawing an epaulette that was formerly on the Judges jacket. It was blood soaked and still attached to tatters of the man's uniformed. The scout dropped epaulette next to See's mask.

Ardieux picked up the badge of rank, running a thumb over it fondly, yet sadly. "Your service to both me and the Adeptus Arbites will be remembered Rolli. I assure you." The betrayal of someone from an organization he had called home was a deep wound. That it was avenged was a balm, but the wound still persisted

"I have no doubt Inquisitor." Rolli unslung See's rifle, standing it on the butt for Ardieux to take. "The task is done. This does not belong to me."

Ardieux looked at the rifle for a few moments. He had lost friends on this ordeal. See's loss was at least righted. "I believe it does now." The Inquisitor pushed the rifle back to Rolli. "You could probably fire it better than Keena or me anyway." Ardieux expected more resistance from the scout. He remained silent for only a moment instead, before simply nodding his agreement.

Ardieux opened his mouth to comment before Grimfang interjected. "You're right Inquisitor. He probably could shoot it better than you." The Jarl clapped a hand on Ardieux's shoulder. "But come along, Inquisitor! We have business to attend."

The Inquisitor paused. Taking a shaky breath. "You're right Jarl Grimfang. Let's get this over with."

Rolli gave Ardieux an accusing smile for his response. The Inquisitor nodded a defeated concession, huffing a small chuckle as he and the wolf lord left.

* * *

The dais was set on the ruined steps to Vitults palace. Mayada knelt on the dais, shirtless with his arms outstretched and tethered to two posts.

No crowd was allowed to gather, as the PDF that were verified (at least as much as possible) to not have any connection to the cult, and the Deathwatch teams continued to hunt down the cultists and their sire wherever they hid. The only presence, save for two of the Grimfang warriors serving as guards, were servitors and servo skulls. Broadcasting everything they were seeing throughout the hive.

The Tempestor only glared at Ardieux and Grimfang as they approached, especially following the Inquisitor's movements.

"Tempestor Adder Mayada," Ardieux began. "By collaborating with xenos to attempt to spread their influence and overthrow this colony, you have betrayed the Inquisition, your Scion charges, your companions, the Imperium at large, and far more personally, me. Your friend." Ardieux sighed again, looking to Grimfang who remained silent to one side. The Wolf Lord only nodded his understanding, even his sympathy. "Do you deny or refute these charges?"

"I refute what you have done to these people!" Mayada said, rage building in his face. "Grayson, the family could have freed Tallard's Rest from their servitude! Instead you have kept this city in slavery."

"No Mayada." Ardieux said solemnly, taking a combat blade from Grimfang's hand and removing his coat. "We have kept Tallard's rest in humanity."

Ardieux had heard enough. Remembering Grimfang's instructions to him, Mayada's gruesome execution began.

Carefully, the Inquisitor carved into the Tempestor's back, sawing through each rib to separate them from the spine. Mayada cried out at first, before pain and pressure drove all extra oxygen from his lungs. Ardieux widened the cuts, drawing out each rib and splaying them backward behind the mans sides, creating a large cavity in Mayadas back. Ardieux turned his head aside, mentally preparing himself for the last part of the old Fenrisian execution. Slowly, the Inquisitor withdrew one lung with his bare hands, then the other. They hang there, in the open, as Mayada slowly suffocated.

Ardieux walked to the rear of the dais. Blood dried on his hands and clothes. He sat down on the steps, staring at what had become of his old friend turned betrayer; what Ardieux _made_ become of him.

"I owe you." The Inquisitor said to Grimfang as he continued to stare at Mayada, who shivered from blood loss and firing nerve endings. "That could have been me, and many others in this city, had I not come to you for help."

"You didn't have much choice really." Grimfang dismissed the thought of saving anyone. "I'm sure you'll return the favor eventually though." He noticed that Ardieux had barely shifted, continuing to stare at the dying traitor in front of him. "We should be off, though. We have our own war to fight."

Grimfang gestured to the two guards who began to make their way down the stairs, conversing with each other like no execution ever happened. Grimfang followed, stopping below the dais to look up at Mayada. The Tempestor was likely unaware of anything past his own pain and blood at that point. "Your blood will be dried and blackened long before you are taken down from here." He told the traitor.

Leaning to one side, the Jarl's expression immediately changed as he regarded the Inquisitor to one of much more joviality. "Best of luck Inquisitor."

"Jarl Grimfang." The Inquisitor remained still, continuing to only stare at the dying man.

The three armored warriors continued down there steps, not once looking back. The Grimfangs were finished with Tallard's Rest. It was up to the Deathwatch now. Their real war would be far longer.


	4. 4 Arrivals

The dancers took the stage, their movements graceful and precise. Tumbling acts delicately interweaved in well practiced routines to an accompaniment that surged and ebbed alongside they're movements. No steps were missed as the audience seemed to stand in awe of the performance's perfection.

Appearing amidst the dancers, The Maestro took the lead of the intoxicating scene. A tall, beautiful man with slicked back long hair, he always looked as if he had just risen from a bath. He wore power armor of deep purple that could only compare to his own attractiveness, accented by a white toga.

The tune rose and fell with his gestures, its tempo steadily increasing. The orchestra seemed to fade into view beyond the ever more provocative dancers.

An ear-shattering crescendo ended the prologue of his fine show, throwing back the curtain. The beautiful, trance-like melody was replaced with methodical madness. Foreign instruments hummed and buzzed with an insectine drone one moment, to be replaced with shrill, shriek-like lyrics in another. Musicians in augmented power armor blasted their incongruous parts through intricate vox grilles. Oh! The musicians! Twisted wretches the like only found in a mutant freak show, each seemed as if they were one with their instrument.

Many stood enamored by the sight as the Maestro threw his arms wide, ending the show in a frenzy of energy. So hypnotized was the crowd that they hardly noticed when the band, dancers, and others on the edge of the stadium fell upon them in a wave of sadistic, predatory glee.

"You waste such beauty on them Malvex." hissed Festivus the Twisted as it approached the Maestro, large wings tucked low as he dipped under the side-stage door frame. "That was quite the performance. They deserve much less."

"How do you think they sit so still for you?" replied the Maestro. "Without a taste of Her beauty, you would have many less playthings." The Maestro's face hardened. "You owe me a new attack dog after the last was put down."

"Oh, don't fret Maestro. This performance shall bring you Her favor." The warped face of the prince twisted monstrously into a needle-tooth filled smile. "I have a new dog in mind for you already. The others are coming."

The pained sounds of the dying, and the far more shrill cries of those that were wishing death completed the symphony as the Orchestra headed to their next performance, extra captives in tow.

* * *

"Well this is one system that's gone to shite." Torvik handed the dataslate he was looking at to Grimfang. The fleet had transitioned into the Hannover system an hour ago and reports from other forces throughout the system were already fluttering in.

"So we not only have separatists," Torvik began. "But we have knife ears, and chaos worshippers. And it looks like the Ordo Hereticus sent their own contingent to deal with both."

"Lovely. I didn't have enough of a headache today." Grimfang grimaced internally. "Nothing like getting preached at from both sides of the line."

"Where to?" Shipmaster Correl turned to Grimfang. The Wolf Lord looked down at the dataslate and flipped through the system reports, quickly absorbing every bit of information on the screen before moving to the next only a few seconds later. "Well…."

"Sirs" The chapter serf at the communications panel turned to the officers. "There's a hail from the _Hammer of Terra."_

"Well patch it through boy." Correl sat back in his command throne. Grimfang had the throne refitted for Correl quite a while ago. _Your arse looks better in it than mine_. He told the shipmaster.

The jarl raised an eyebrow. "Why does that ship name sound familiar?" The shipmaster only shrugged.

"Grimfang!" An over enthusiastic voice spilt into the bridge through the speakers. "Crawtus Smitus of the Sapphire Titans! It's good to see you-"

A collective groan drowned out the Primaris Captain's greeting.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were gathered. Commanders from across the system made their way to the meeting point. The war room of the _Metnadrhjoll_ was well lit, showing each scratch and ornament in the armor of the gathering's members. Of the three active holo panels in the room, only one actually held a figure.

"I still think we should have held this meeting on the _Hammer of Terra_ , Grimfang." Smitus had made sure to bring his Battle Barge for the new arrivals to see. The other officer's in the fenrisian company considered the ship to be gawdy by all accounts, but there was no denying the power of the ship, no matter how it looked. "It would be much safer than here."

"Well we're already here." Grimfang said as he looked over the maps of each battle zone. There were many. Several major points in the system, including its three major planets, that were being fought hard for. "What's this here?" He asked.

"Diviner's Rock." Iron Hands Captain Yonas Tichik said. "A strange planetoid where warp sensitive crystal's grew. It's where the Necron forces emerged from."

Grimfang looked from Smitus to Tichik and back, one side of his mouth pulled into a sneer of disbelief. "Necrons. In that place?" He pointed at the holographic mapping image.

Tichik shrugged, having no good reply. "Maybe it's the perfect hiding place for a tomb." The Wolf Lord thought the idea through, finally nodding a concession.

"It hardly matters." Primaris Captain Armond Vess said from his seat against the door. "They're not there anymore." Leaving his helmet aside, Vess approached the map, toggling through until he found his pick, a ring of star forts in orbit around Hannover Secundus, a forge world responsible for being the entire system's supply base in any form of technology. "They've been hitting the Emperor's Teeth regularly. Canonness Praxedes can tell you more whenever she gains a connection." The Iron Dragon's Captain indicated one of the dimmed holo panels.

"Well let's get a handle on what we can learn now." Grimfang turned to the Iron hand made of pure light. "Tichik? Tell me about Secundus."

Hitting a toggle laid into his robotic left arm, Tichik zoomed out of the close up of the star forts, bringing the view to an overhead of a torn battlezone on the planet below. "The Neo Imperials are pushing hard for control of the Forge World. Much of the PDF command structure has been laid low by sniper fire, so I assumed command on the ground. Most of their tactics are based on blanketed artillery and fast moving assaults. They bomb an area, move in their tanks, and cut off reinforcements with even more artillery. It's been very effective."

"How have you been countering it?" Vess asked, looking over the trenchworks on either side.

"The PDF have begun hiding their tanks in larger cuts in the trenches with camouflage techniques. It's helped repel assaults, but the tanks are still exposed to bombardment. My own men have been trying to tunnel throughout our lines, making our reinforcements harder to track and easier to move."

"Clever." Smitus nodded to the agreement of the others in the room.

"Fighting them off is fine, Captain." Grimfang said. "But how are you pushing them back?"

The holo feed of Tichik faltered for a moment, dust and dirt sprinkling as if from nothing onto his pauldron. Tichik looked around quickly, excited but muffled background voices feeding through the display. "Apologies commanders." The Iron Hand said, picking up a large hammer that lay just out of the panel's light. "We will be seeing you soon, I'm sure." The holo-panel went blank. Leaving only silence in the room for a time.

"Alright. Well, tell me about the other zones." Grimfang finally said after the pause had carried long enough. None of the three seemed particularly fazed by Tichik's sudden departure but he decided the moment to reflect did them good if they wouldn't break the silence.

It was much of the same. The Agri-world, Eden, was under assault by the Neo-Imperials, as well as Skitarii from a forge world that had sided with them and xenos raids would occasionally happen against both sides. The Dark Angels defending the planet were barely holding under the pressure of both armies and their off world communications were jammed. The perpetrators of the raids were random and seemingly indiscriminate. One time it was Eldar of any variety, another time Tau.

"I don't remember this party being so popular when we were invited." Grimfang said with a cocksure smirk, drawing a look from the Sapphire Titans' commander. The two had met before, defending a hive world against Necron forces. Titus was on hand when the Vylka Fenrika arrived then too. Both had fought street by street, barely fending off ambushes as they went. The two commanders were still at odds about who had actually won that battle.

"The worst part is that we've lost Hannover Prime altogether." Vess said, pulling up recent images of the planet. In areas overthrown by cultists, tall banners painted in blood hung from burned spires, all manner of degradation and atrocity were performed in the streets on the planet's denizens. Crucified bodies, naked and thinned with hunger were left to rot where they hung.

The Neo-Imperial side, on the other hand, seemed more military occupation. And between the two sides was an active battle line. More active war zones showed the designated colors on the maps. Yellow for Neo Imperial, black for the chaos cults.

"Now that we're to the heart of the matter," Captain Smitus said, stepping forward. "We need to take back Prime. We should take everything we can, and hit them. Here." Smitus indicated a point on the map. "Bombard the landing zone and go straight in." The Sapphire Titan turned to Grimfang. "You take the zone. I'll hold it."

"While I'm not in favor of the actual plan" Vess admitted, running a gauntleted hand over swept back dark hair. "It doesn't seem like a good idea of leaving the planet to whoever comes out on top, it would be just one more fallen planet to traitors either way."

Grimfang stayed silent. Scrolling between each map, even the smallest ones, before going back to Hannover Prime.

"I'll prepare my forces to retake Prime." Smitus said, picking up his helmet and making for the door.

"No." Grimfang said as the Sapphire Titan reached the door. Both of the Primaris commanders stopped and regarded the shorter warrior who eyed them defiantly. "Look here." The wolf lord said, bringing up Eden. "We have a foothold on the other two major planets. Those footholds are faltering. We'll lose everything else if we go to Prime currently."

"You're outvoted though, Grimfang." Smitus said as if he knew something the Fenrisian man didn't. His Gravis Armor, making him even bulkier than Vess, dwarfed the Jarl as the captain's light blue form bore back down on him. "Now fall in line."

"Well Smitus." Grimfang smiled, crossed his arms and leaned back against the console. "You see the thing with falling in line is that I can't see past your giant blue shoulders when making decisions." The Jarl eyed the Captain's pauldrons closely, shifting to see them better from a different angle. "Yep. Gonna have to pass."

"Do you have an alternate plan then?" Vess said, standing closely to Smitus. The captain obviously was not amused with the two of them.

"We'll I do have an idea of one." Grimfang zoomed out the map, showing the entire system. "Smitus, you would go to Secundus' surface. Your men would be of great value in holding off the assaults Tichik was describing, and you're good at that anyway. Vess I would ask you to head to the star forts. Those lines are far less static, so that one's all your own judgement."

"And you?" The Iron Dragon asked.

"I would take the bulk of my own forces to Eden as well." The Fenrisian circled around the map. "Other units would harass and raid supply lines throughout the system while my heaviest hitters will help hold the line on Secundus with you. If I had to guess the man I put in charge will probably be your quick response force. Sorry but my lads just aren't the kind to sit and stare across the line."

"It sounds like you're doing mostly the same as Smitus' idea, just in a different location." Vess crossed his arms. Smitus' eyes brightened at the accusation before turning cold all over again. He had obviously not noticed the similarity.

The Jarl swivelled the map of the forge world around again. "You're not wrong." Both Primaris marines blinked in confusion. Grimfang only smirked. "you expected an argument? We are concentrating forces more or less over one place. Even if the Iron Dragons head to the star forts, it's the same idea. But…" The map swivelled yet again. Supply lists of weapon and munitions stores floated up a sidebar in a seemingly endless feed of data. The forge world had certainly been busy, assumingly to make some sort of quota. "The weapon stores would give the Neo Imperials an edge that we would be hard pressed to match. We can't lose that planet, or we may not get it back, especially if the Neos' own mechanics can continue production for themselves after its capture."

"That makes sense." It was Grimfang's turn to blink at Vess in surprise. "I'll ready my men for the star forts."

The Iron Dragons Captain walked out without another word, drawing a raised eyebrow from Grimfang as he was left alone with Smitus.

"Not the fun loving sort is he?" Chuckled the Wolf Lord.

"I suppose not." Smitus shrugged, obviously still unhappy. There was a long space before he spoke again, as if he were trying to find the proper phrasing. "You're not in charge here. You've only just arrived."

The Wolf Lord only shrugged. "You don't like my plan? Go to Prime. Your funeral."

The Captain only shook his head in frustration before unhooking his helmet from his belt and donning it. The helmet hissed as it sealed in place. A second later the eyes lit up and moved to regard the wolf lord one last time. "Jarl Grimfang."

"Smitus."

The Captain exited, his red and white cape waving behind him. The Jarl was left alone in the room to flick through the maps of Eden and other locations he chose to send his forces.

It had been some time before one if the holo panels on standby lit up, showing a well cut and proper, if not worn, woman in white power armor.

"I apologise for my lateness. We have trouble routing power to…" The woman looked around the room where only Grimfang stood. "Am I _that_ late?"

"Yes but if Tichik's leaving so quickly is any indication, you've had your hands full." Grimfang waved Canonness Praxedes' apology off. "We're sending Vess' men to support you."

"Could you recall them?" Grimfang could almost see Cannoness Praxedes' face go pale as her eyes widened in anxiety through the holo projection.

"Why would we? That hardly seems like a good idea from what I've seen." He said as he took a step forward. The sudden urgency in the Canonness was jarring to say the least.

"We interrogated an Eldar prisoner earlier." She said after a breath. "She told us that they are looking for an artifact on the moon of Diviner's Rock. Some sort of channelling prism."

The Wolf Lord raised an eyebrow at the mention of an interrogation. "And how is your prisoner now?"

"Where she should be." Praxedes informed him remorselessly. Grimfangs first thought was an airlock. His second was a battle sister's flamer. Bad ways to go. "They are still looking for it."

"And let me guess." Grimfang leaned back against the map controls, crossing his arms. "You need someone to go get it."

"Well I seem to be a little preoccupied with these orbital stations." Praxedes sighed. "If they want it, then it's-"

"Something they shouldn't have. I know." The Wolf Lord interrupted, not hiding his annoyance. He was no more a fan of the Inquisition than any other of the Vylka Fenrika, but being one of very few committed forces in the system, he couldn't just let the information go in any form of good conscience; no matter the source. "Just send me the coordinates and we'll get your damn bauble. Now how are you faring on the Teeth?"

Praxedes remained silent, glowering at Grimfang's lack of respect. The silence stretched to fill the room before she finally took in her breath sharply. "We've repelled several boarding actions from Necron and heretic forces. We will be better off once the reinforcements you mentioned arrived, especially if you're getting the prism."

"From what I've seen so far these Neo Imperials are hardly chaos cults, Canonness."

"A traitor by any color is a heretic, captain."

"Jarl. Your backup is on its way, Canonness. Just like I said." Grimfang put his finger on the control for the holo panel. "I'll let you know when we get your crystal ball."

Praxedes inhaled heavily, her entire torso seeming to fill with air. Grimfang could already see she made a habit of sighing her frustrations at anyone inferior to her. "Just bring it here when you get it so that we can safely-"

Grimfang over exaggerated the gesture of cutting the link so she would see him do it. The form of the Canonness collapsed in on itself, leaving the Wolf Lord in what he thought would have been silence.

"You revel in it don't you?" Fargas stood in the doorway with a disapproving glare, his helmet magnetically clipped to his belt. "We only just arrived, like Smitus said, and you're already trying to annoy them."

"The Primaris are already teaming up and the Inquisition is already trying to make us errand boys." Grimfang shrugged, bringing up a map of Diviner's rock. Praxedes had marked several possible locations and sent them the data packets. At least she was prompt with her intel. "Doesn't matter now. Has Aften left yet?"

Fargas grunted a yes, walking over to the map. For a moment Grimfang thought he should have mentioned he already sent his Aften and his men out prior to the meeting.

"And did you hear the bit about what the knife ears were looking for?" Fargas grunted again.

"What are you thinking?" The wolf priest asked as he looked over the areas himself. Grimfang zoomed out, bringing up the option to mark possible landing zones.

Fargas lunged forward marked an area for the wolf lord, who nodded his agreement after a moment of consideration. "Our Rune Priests deployed with Aften and Hurlik eh?"

The black clad priest nodded. "Guthrin went scouting ahead to Eden with Ygritte. The others are with their companies." Fargas paused. "I'll go." He said, trying to cut off what he was sure would be the Wolf Lord trying to go himself.

The wolf word scoffed, only frustrating Fargas more. "You wouldn't know how to handle whatever this thing is."

The priest's face twisted into a critical sneer. "Neither do you, ya damned welp!"

"Hey now old man." The Wolf Lord held up his hands and chuckled. "I never said I did."

"Then why should you go instead?" Fargas pointed an accusing finger. "You bloody fool!" He cursed and raved at the younger warrior like an angry parent scolding a child who refused to listen.

"Jarten's going."

Fargas paused between curses. "Jarten?"

"Aye. Jarten. If our priests can't be there to handle the artifact, a servitor with some supervision could take the thing and then we dismantle or destroy the servitor if we have to."

"Well that…. Makes perfect sense."

"Don't worry old man." Grimfang patted the priest on the shoulder. "I won't let you get too lost in the planning with us young folk."

Fargas was right, though he would never fully admit it to him. He did enjoy riling people up.

* * *

"How much longer is he going to make us stay here?" Jarten complained into the vox for the third time that day. To be fair, they had been on Diviner's Rock for nearly a week. They had searched through each area but to no avail and even Krayl was beginning to get tired of the crystal dotted terrain.

It wasn't that there were supposed to be eldar on Diviner's Rock, it was that they hadn't seen any sign of them. It was made worse by the crystals. They would hear inhuman whispers that still, somehow were screams, and the servitors that Jarten brought along would seek confirmation to commands issued by no one. The most excitement they had found was that some of the false locations for the prism were booby trapped. Luckily they hadn't lost anyone, but there were several scores on their armor from close calls as lightning fields randomly lanced at anything coming too close to the false prisms.

"I'm sure we'll find it soon." Krayl leane backward and stared up at the red light in his Razorback transport. Teclin, one of the Grey Hunters next to him, checked his bolter yet again out of boredom. The other four in Teclin's pack were no more enthusiastic as the tank rolled on to the next marked area.

Jarten grunted again. "He's killing my machines you know." The Iron Priest was protective of his charges. Not the Fenrisian warriors; they knew what they were in for whenever they donned their armor, but that armor and the weapons they bore, not to mention the vehicles that accompanied them all. And he did good work, Krayl thought. Better than most. And to be trusted with the entire company's wargear said something of Grimfang's faith in the hot tempered man.

Krayl looked down at his steel leg, repaired and reinforced since their encounter with the genestealer cult, and smiled inside his helmet. "You could always ask him to go into battle naked with a piece of sheet metal for a weapon."

There was a long pause on the vox as Krayl awaited an answer, so long that a few of the Grey Hunters in the transport compartment looked up at Krayl as if expecting him to say something else. When he had almost given up on waiting for a response, Jarten finally came back through. "Do you think he would? On a bet?" Teclin visibly shook next to Krayl before the helmet augmented laugh burst through his vox grill, joined by the rest of the pack and the serfs crewing the tank.

There was another show of the wolf lord's faith. Grimfang made sure the serf's that crewed their ships and vehicles were as well trained as stormtroopers. They were better equipped too. Several he had personally taken for one reason or another from their previous life to aid them. Most, if not all, treated it as an honor to be chosen from their previous life. It took Krayl some time to understand the reasoning. Afterall they were just human. The lone wolf winced. The wolf lord would cuff him hard if he said something like that near him.

With a chuckle of his own, Krayl blink-opened a map overlay of the area and the last set of points they had to investigate to find the prism they were here for. It was yet another old ruin of sorts, with old stone houses set apart from a temple. The thin atmosphere of Diviner's rock was artificial. There was little to create the helium in it. Krayl chalked it up to sorcery and let the unease in his gut die as best he could. He was happy Grimfang left this place largely out of his strategy. It even smelled wrong.

Blinking open a channel to the tank's crew, Krayl moved the overlay across the signal's surrounding area. "Stop us just short of those buildings." He instructed, slinging the combi-flamer next to him around his shoulder. "Jarten, we're going to-"

"Go on and clear them. Te Maw can keep watch as I check for this thing." The iron priest correctly predicted Krayl's thinking. Hot tempered as he was, Jarten knew the care Krayl took when it came to securing the flanks. One of the possible feedback points for this artifact they came for was in the open, between the houses and the larger temple ruin, which made for a perfect ambush point if something was inside either.

Nodding to no one in particular, Krayl stood and grabbed the center bar on the ceiling to stabilize himself. The Grey Hunters followed suit, standing in line and waiting. Finally, the ramp dropped and grey ceramite boots landed on the purple-black ground.

The Grey Hunter's swept out the rear of the Razorback, covering each other as they rounded the corner of the first building to the door. Krayl paused only for a moment as he exited, to regard the Kraken's Maw.

The land raider's lascannon sponsons swivelled back and forth, the camera-like eyes above them scanning for threats. It's large hull was turned at an angle toward the houses. The front ramp and one of the side hatches opened, releasing Jarten and the servitors he had with him. Immediately he instructed those servitors that were unarmed to begin digging while others, armed with heavy weapons, watched over them.

As Krayl rounded the corner into the low doorway, Teclin was already leading his men back out. The ancient dwelling's walls were chipped away and crystal had broken through the floor like the shoots of growing plants. On the windows were sliding stone shutters that closed off the openings.

"On to the next one." Teclin ordered. Krayl stepped aside to allow the pack to move together. He missed his pack for small things like that. It was true that being the only one of them left he was building quite a saga for them, but still he had no pack of his own. It was always a sobering thought.

There weren't many of them left before their encounter with the Tyranids that had elevated Aften Coldtouch to recognition, only enough to crew two land speeders, but they were still a pack. They had still sat around the hearth telling stories and feasting together. Now, at the feast table, Krayl sat alone.

In his thoughts, Krayl almost didn't notice that Teclin and his squad had gone silent. It was the beat of their boots, or more the lack of it, that brought him back to the here and now. Making his way to the doorway, Krayl peered around the edge of the portal with one eye of his helmet, being careful not to expose any more than he needed to. Teclin and his men were only a few yards ahead, taking cover against the next building and behind whatever they could find.

"Teclin?" He voxed quietly, looking out past where the Grey Hunters were facing.

The pack leader lay motionless, staring forward. "Ripple out there." He voxed back.

The static crackled again. Jarten this time. "We found it. Damned thing reeks of filth." Krayl could almost hear the Iron Priest spitting his disgust. "Load it into the Land Raider." he ordered the servitors.

As if on cue, the air around them came alight. Bright blue pings of light sparked off the occasional ceramite armor and cover, sending pieces of rock from boulders into the air and chipping the wall of the nearest building.

Krayl rolled himself back into the safety of the doorway in time for his pauldron to be sprayed with flying rock, scuffing the already scarred ceramite where his old packs colors had been gouged off. Through the window, Krayl could see that the armed servitors were firing into the temple ruin. "Snipers in the temple!" Jarten said before Krayl could ask. With his tempest hammer held upright like a staff, the Iron Priest fired his own bolter one-handed.

"Troop Transport!" Teclin voxed over the sound of bolter fire from his own squad. "Get back! Move!" The Grey Hunters rushed past the house Krayl was in. Not wanting to be bottle-necked as they entered, they didn't turn for the small door.

The laser bolts were as thick as smoke, sparking off the Grey Hunters' armor as they ran or sent up more dust to add to that thrown by their boots. Finally one round stuck a joint, breaking the seam and crippling one of the squad's legs.

"I'll get him!" Krayl yelled into the vox, bursting from his cover and tossing smoke as he went. Putting one of the wounded man's arms over his shoulder, Krayl heaved him upward and made for the building. The laser bolts persisted but were far less accurate in the smoke, sweeping the area after Teclin's squad and his own path. As he got the wounded Grey Hunter into the ruined house, Krayl cursed as he looked back out the windows.

The twin-heavy bolters of the Kraken's maw spouted fire at some unseen enemy far in the distance, responding to barrages of small missiles that peppered the Land Raider and Jarten's servitors,several of which were already damaged or destroyed. The Iron Priest was responding in his usual manner, screaming obscenities at their unseen enemies and alluring to fornication with their mothers as he fought.

Things were quickly going from bad to worse as Krayl watched. Jarten was taking fire from multiple angles as he attempted to get the prism they had come for back to the Kraken's Maw. Teclin's pack was falling back for better cover, and all around their enemies were unseen.

"Jarten we need to go." Krayl voxed. He watched as the Iron Priest persisted alongside his remaining servitors. "Jarten!" He voxed again.

"Busy!" Came the gruff reply. Another missile flew past Jarten's head, tearing a hole through the chest of the gun servitor behind him. "Make yourself useful and call in the gunships Leadfoot!"

When Jarten was right, Krayl thought, he was right. Krayl blink sent their location and a priority distress beacon to their Thunderhawk _Drake Mother_ and her escorts. They were no strike cruiser but were powerful enough to turn this ambush in their favor.

Kraken's Maw's lascannon turrets fired at the source of the missiles, a collection of boulders in the far distance only to have heavier fire in reply. A high-powered beam lanced out as another ripple in the distance made itself known. One of the lascannon turrets blew apart as the beam tore through the turret and into the armor surrounding the treads. The remaining turret responded to its attacker, firing at the quickly approaching ripple in reality that concealed their enemy.

As if air itself ignited, something smoked and blazed as the concealed Eldar vehicle could hide itself no longer. It's dispersing holo field made it seem as if it pieced itself together from nothing. It's jet engines blared and sputtered as it lost momentum, churning the purple-black earth as it impacted with its smooth pointed armor and spearing open the wall of one of the buildings with the point of its long crystal fixed cannon.

Another servitor fell, the heavy bolter fixed to its shoulder exploding in shrapnel. Jarten jerked his head sideways, moving the lenses of his helmet away from the shrapnel made by the small explosion.

"Get that thing back inside the land raider!" He bellowed at the servitor with the crystal. Together with the few servitors left, he backed toward the tank as he fired. Behind him a shriek and impact told him of yet another downed servitor. Jarten cursed yet again. This time it was the one with the crystal.

* * *

So far, things were going well. The human's were surrounded and in the open. Exarch Lithar's dark reapers and the rangers in the temple were picking apart the smith and his cohort while the only real help was being driven away on foot.

Farseer Pithali had looked forward and saw this as the time. To keep the crystal from human hands, she would have to take the crystal before it could be used against them. She smiled as her plans came together.

Pulling a rune from her pouch, the farseer let it float and spin in the air front of her. Her focus drew in on Exarch Malarell and his fire dragons exiting their wave serpent just behind the crashed fire prism. As soon as they were clear, the Wave Serpent continued to give chase. The crew were told explicitly to keep those men from supporting the smith

She smiled as the orange armored warriors rushed forward and let loose volley with their fusion guns. The side of the massive vehicle peeled on one side as treads broke and tumbled out of place. Holes burst open as turbines and hydraulics whined to turn the treads, only further cascading the segmented metal pieces from their fittings. Moments later the guns of the tank that had peppered the dark reapers position for so long went silent.

She had seen the tank lose power and the fire dragons distract the smith so that Ranger Tiriella and her fellows could take the crystal. She had warded them as best she could against the power inside, but for now the smith was the real danger. No outcome she had seen saw the smith dying in time. Through stubbornness or luck the smith would live. He needed be kept distracted.

Pilathis smiled in satisfaction. Her plan was almost complete. The rune in front of her stopped suddenly. The tail on her helmet swayed in a different direction and as she looked again into the near future, something that had not been there before happened. It was a small thing but it affected everything. The wind had changed.

The Dark Reaper next to her paused, having barely heard her whisper.

"No."

*Skip*

Boltguns barked in succession from Teclins squad. Whenever the Eldar transport would sway its gun to fire at one packmate he would duck back and the others would take his place. Still, they could really do little in their position.

Teclin's squad was cut off and effectively pinned. Each had damage to their armor and varying wounds. Ragar had a shattered lense on his helmet and perhaps had lost an eye. Sveiner had a large crack in his pauldron. Teclin himself had a shattered hand.

"Why isn't the damned thing moving?!" Ragar yelled as another large piece chipped off the boulder he was behind, cracking to smaller pieces on impact with his shoulder.

"See those ones that took out the Maw?" Teclin pointed at the disable land raider in the distance and the fire dragons advancing. "He's keeping us from helping Jarten." Rapid laser fire once again swept over Teclin's crystal cover, the smooth surface causing ricochets in a deadly light show around him.

A rune lit up in the pack leaders helmet that he blink activated. "By the gods how are you alive?"

"Charge it." Out of the building close to the transport erupted a gout of flame. If it did any harm, it didn't show, but Teclin knew it was more to disrupt the gunners sight. As if chasing the flames through the old buildings portal, a grey armored figure with a steel leg was barely visible through the fire.

"Charge it now!" Screamed Krayl Leadfoot into the vox as he landed on the hovering tanks chassis. He slammed his powerfist into the side of the turret, crushing one if it's twin guns and causing a small burst of blue plasma as something inside the gun gave way.

The lone wolf hauled himself upward as the transport beneath shifted from side to side, trying to dislodge him. Krayl slammed down again and again with his power fist. With a dull crack, the turret's crystal canopy shattered, exposing the lightly armored gunner inside.

With a quiet hiss, the gunner's pistol sparked off the lone wolf's chest plate, forcing him out of view of the shattered canopy. He cursed to himself. He was hoping he could roast the gunner with his combi-flamer. So much for that idea.

Pulling a frag grenade from his belt, Krayl tossed the explosive into the turret and let go just in time for the tank to swerve. One end of the vehicle turned just the right way to send the lone wolf spinning to the ground. Krayl cursed more with each impact of the roll, ending on his back.

The turret exploded in a ball of plasma and smoke, followed by another explosion deeper inside the vehicle. One jet engine died completely as the other flickered, causing the vehicle to slowly turn itself as it wedged in the dust and dirt before exploding completely into a burning wreck.

Krayl stared up at the red sky, unmoving. The sun of the Hannover system shone lazily through the heavy atmosphere of Diviner's Rock back at him as if it were interrogating him or lecturing a child. It was a strange sensation to look at through the haze, for sure.

Only now did Krayl wince at a sharp pain he didn't realize was in the left side of his midsection. He winced harder as he bent to see the source, one of the sharp discs fired by the gunner's pistol. He was lucky the armor stopped it when it did. A little deeper and his insides would have been cut to pieces.

A shape with large shoulders blotted out the sun's light. Krayl almost instinctively raised his bolter, but caught himself nearly as fast.

"And what was the point of telling us to charge it when you decide to bash the thing to hell?" Teclin asked.

"Just didn't want to leave you out completely." Krayl smirked inside his helmet.

The Grey Hunter's helmet slowly shook from side to side, the vox grill emitting a low rumble akin to an augmented chuckle, before holding his gauntleted hand out for him.

* * *

Five. Five orange clad Eldar with the equivalent of melta guns. Five targets for his single boltgun.

Leaning behind the ruined tread of the Kraken's Maw, Jarten cursed furiously as he fired his boltgun. Oddly though, they really only ran from cover to cover. When they did return fire it was wide and poorly aimed.

"Five pansy, pointy eared cowards too scared to shoot straight!" He screamed at them in rage.

Finally, one of his rounds caught an eldar in the shoulder, sending fragments of its armor flying as the round exploded, opening the slender shoulder to the neck.

Jarten had seen Fire Dragons fight before. How were they missing so much? Was this a bad batch?

Another of the Eldar's fellows popped up and fired its gun in retaliation. This shot landed close, but not too close. The smell of burning ozone and rush of heat hit his nostrils through the filters of his helmet, along with something else, as the wind changed.

Ah. There it is.

Movement from the building behind the fire dragons caught his attention. From the hole created by the crashed eldar tank destroyer rose a grey armored head. One of Teclin's men. The bark of a boltgun quickly followed as the orange armored Eldar scrambled anew. Jarten knew the opportunity when he saw it.

Jarten let his boltgun fall and hang on its sling. In one fluid motion he turned and swung his hammer overhead, bringing it down seemingly on the servitor that was carrying the crystal before its destruction. The head of the hammer stopped short as a near invisible Eldar appeared, the cloaking of its garments interrupted by the hammer.

Jarten put a boot upon the fresh corpse and pressed it downward. Now both the dead ranger and destroyed servitor lay upon crystal and the iron priest himself stood barring any others from the prize.

Their ruse having failed, the other Rangers nearby shed any attempt at stealth. They drew pistols and blades and charged him, desperate for the bauble Grimfang had sent him for.

"Behind you!" Krayl yelled into the vox.

"I know ya dolt!" Jarten screamed back. "They damaged my tank." As the first fire dragon drew near, Jarten did not turn. Instead, the servo arm on his back lashed out. Vice grips at the end caught the surprised aspect warrior by throat, crushing the armor as if it were nothing.

Jarten spun, sending the choking fire dragon into the nearest ranger, the servo arm arched back like a snake before striking outward in a bone crushing punch that hit a second ranger in the shoulder. The hammer caught a second fire dragon in the chest. Absolute zero energy from the hammer instantly froze the flesh and armor alike to a blackened hue before shattering it under the force of the impact.

The rest broke off and ran for the temple. Jarten went for his bolter but was cut short by a trio of sniper shots from the temple. The first two landed on his chest plate, punching hard but not breaking through. The last shot, however, found the soft region around the neck, punching through with a spurt of blood.

The iron priest coughed as the wind was knocked out of him. Almost immediately his lungs were burning and his vision blurred. Wheezing heavily, Jarten leaned hard on his hammer to right himself.

Jarten felt the tremor of heavy feet as someone in armor leaped over him. The man was a grey blur and the shots of his boltgun and others somewhere behind were muffled by the poisons going through his system. Other boltguns joined the first as Teclins squad, finally having arrived, caught two more rangers in their fire before the foe disappeared among the ruins.

"I had it handled." Jarten said groggily. His body was working hard to take the toxins of the shot from his system. "Cowards didn't want to stay and be smacked around."

"By you?" Krayl said as he helped Jarten up. "I know the feeling."

As quickly as the ambush began, it stopped just as abruptly. For two destroyed eldar tanks and a few bodies, every servitor they brought had damage that was disabling to downright destroyed, the Kraken's Maw was heavily damaged and had lost power, and they had lost a razorback.

The Canonness had better appreciate her prize, Krayl thought.

* * *

"We should gun them down now." Exarch Lithar said as he took aim. The shot was child's play to his dark reapers and Pilathi knew it. "We can finish them ourselves and take the prism after."

"Look up, Exarch." Pilathi didn't bother to look around the edge of the boulder. She knew she would see the human's air support touching down. The large gunship and its fighter escort wouldn't need to see them to blast apart their cover and the temple.

She wished she could have destroyed the crystal, but that would only have released its power into the moon itself, amplifying its power.

"We should go." Pilathi was upset, but more so filled with dread. She should have seen the wind change. And why had she not seen the two human's left in the building? One had completely destroyed the wave serpent, and the other had caught the fire dragons in a crossfire.

Her worries, however, were not in her abilities. Pilathi had confidence in her sight. Something had blocked these events. It was purposeful that they had made sure to set her up for failure.

Something else was manipulating things aside from her.


End file.
